Young Hearts
by lorilynn
Summary: Pan doesn't know she's a Saiyan, what happens when she finds out? T/P This is a sequel to my story Something that wasn't there before a Gh/V fic. Wanting their daughter to grow up "normal" they hide her Saiyan Heritage, All is good and well until Trunks shows up for a visit. Can Pan accept the truth? Special thanks to liaartemisa from Deviantart for letting me use her Artwork!
1. Golden Opertunity

Hello! Yes I'm back, this is a sequel to my story "Something that wasn't there before" A Gohan/Videl fic. This one however is a T/P. This follows the same story line as "STWTB" so it is a/u so no complaining! Pan does not know she is a Saiyan, Goku is alive, Umm...Let me know what you think!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball,z,or gt  
Chapter One- Golden Opportunity  
Gohan took his glasses off and laid them on his desk. He could hear his daughters voice from the room next door. He smiled thinking of when she was born seventeen years ago. Her birth was sort of a symbol that things were once again good in the world. A goodness that he wanted to keep. He sighed remembering the tears that fell from his mothers eyes as he told her about wanting to move to the states. He just wanted his daughter to grow up carefree, without having to worry about saving the world. Unlike he did. He just wanted what was best.  
  
Mr. Satan, Videl's father made him an offer he couldn't refuse. He offered him and Videl a tidy sum to start up and administer his new line of dojo's in the states. To further protect Pan he had her tail cut off while she was an infant and decided to keep her Saiyan heritage a secret from her. Reluctantly, Videl and his parents agreed so she was never told. They still got to see his parents quite frequently though, thanks to Goku's instant transmission, although Pan wasn't aware of how they were able to visit so frequently.  
  
He smiled as he turned watching Pan through the one way mirror. She was teaching children fighting techniques. She looked so much like her mother. Her hair fell to her shoulders in black silky waves which softly framed her face. Her skin was a soft cream color which was a shocking contrast to her black hair and black eyes. He smiled she had grown into lovely young woman, she had his brains and Videl's independent spirit. She had skiped two years of school and was now a freshman at the local university where she was majoring in business. He watched as Pan dismissed her class and Videl walked out of the changing room to talk to Pan before starting her own class.  
  
The two were about the same height, to look at them they looked more like sisters than mother and daughter. Unlike Gohan, Videl continued her training and taught several classes at the dojo as well as training other instructors. He watched Pan grab her bag as she headed for the shower. Yes, life was good.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Pan hoped out of the shower and dried off she was in a hurry to make it to her economic class. She quickly pulled her wet hair up into a pony tail and headed out to her car. Well actually it was her parents car. She was still saving up money to buy hers. Though her family was well off her father still made her work to buy the things that she wanted,like a car. He said it would keep her well grounded. She taught several classes at the Dojo mostly children's classes and a self defense class for woman. She used to teach men until Gohan over heard them talking about her in the locker room one day. She was so relived she hated guys gawking at her all the time.  
  
She sighed, she didn't have a boyfriend, she just didn't have the time. At least that's what she kept telling her parents. The truth is she just never really knew any one that she was attracted to. She grew up reading romance novels where the man rescues the damsel and she wanted that. Unfortunately she inheritated her grandparent's strength so all the men she knew weren't as strong as her. That intimidated guys. I mean her Grandpa Hercule did save the world after all,(A/N I know he didn't but Pan doesn't 'course he did help in the Buu saga though) plus both of her fathers parents were in tournaments.  
  
She found a parking space and hurried to her classroom. Class had already started so she slipped into the nearest seat. The instructor nodded to her and she smirked. Their were some privileges to being smart. The teachers loved you, well at least most of them. After class he asked her to stay behind.  
  
"Yes?" Pan asked as she walked over to his desk.  
  
"I have some ties to the business world and I have an offer that you may be interested in."  
  
"What kind of offer?" Pan asked.  
  
"Well it would be sort of like an internship except you would get paid."  
  
Pan frowned "I don't know, I already have a job at the dojo."  
  
Mr. France nodded, "I understand and I wouldn't of even mentioned it except that I feel it would be a wonderful opportunity for you. It's with Capsule Corp."  
  
Pan's eyes widened. Capsule Corp was the largest company on the planet. "I'll have to think about it."  
  
Mr. France nodded. "I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of telling them about you and setting up an interview for Monday afternoon with the manager there Mr. Phillips." He handed Pan a piece of paper with the information on it. "If you decide not to go please call me and let me know. Good luck."  
  
Pan went through her other classes in a daze. She desparetly wanted to look into the postion but she didn't know how it would fit in with her schedule. She didn't know how her parents would feel about it. She would either have to quite the dojo or cut back on the hours she worked there. Maybe she could work there on weekends and Capsule on the weekdays in between her classes. Boy, it was a good thing she had an endless supply of energy.  
  
She arrived home to find Videl in the kitchen she walked up and gave her a hug from behind.  
  
"Need any help?" Pan asked grabbing an apple from the pile on the table. Videl smiled "actually I just got everything done."  
  
Pan hopped up on the counter. "Dad still at work?"  
  
Videl nodded as she wipped her hands on the dishtowel. "Yeah, he had a conference call from Japan."  
  
Pan nodded she followed Videl into the living room where the plopped down.  
  
"So, do you have any plans this weekend?" Videl asked as Pan rolled her eyes.  
  
"Please tell me your not trying to set me up on a date again."  
  
"He's cute though and really sweet." Videl said.  
  
"Mom, I'm not interested. And even if I was I wouldn't let you arrainge it. It's mortifying! Besides, I've seen some of the boys that you thought were 'cute'."  
  
"Hey!" Videl exclaimed offended. "I did a pretty good job picking your father."  
  
Pan smiled, she would love to meet a man like her father. Unfortunately he was one in a million though. "Mom," Pan groaned. "Can I tell you something?"  
  
Videl nodded as Pan played with the fringe on a throw pillow.  
  
Pan sighed, "Well this is kinda weird, but they smell funny."  
  
Videl looked confused. "Who smells funny?"  
  
Pan blushed, "Guys. When I get really close to them they have a weird smell."  
  
Videl's eyes widened, she knew that Sayains had sensitive noses but she never realized how sensitive. She remembered Gohan telling her all the time how good she smelled. She never thought about asking him if some people smelled bad. Ever since Pan started puberty it had been harder and harder coming up with answers to little quirks that popped up. Like why she had a period twice a year instead of once a month and why she was hungry all the time. In high school some of her teachers thought she had Buleimia, an eating disorder, since she ate so much and never gained too much weight. Now this.  
  
"No, ah that doesn't sound strange." Videl laughed but it came out sounding forced. "Do all men smell bad to you?" Videl asked.  
  
Pan shook her head no. "No I mean the young ones smell fine, and of course daddy, Grandpa Goku and Uncle Goten smell good."  
  
"How about Grandpa Hercule?" Videl asked curiously.  
  
"actually, he smells pretty funky too. Mom, do you think I'm strange?" Pan asked looking up at her mother with a look of worry in her usually sparkling eyes.  
  
"Of course not sweetheart! Why would you think that?"  
  
Pan shrugged "I don't know sometimes I feel like I just don't fit in. Like I'm different somehow."  
  
"Well, I think your perfect." Videl said. "As far as the smelling thing goes well I'm sure it's only temporary, how long has this been going on?"  
  
"Ever sense I hit puberty two years ago."  
  
Videl smiled. "Well there you go! Puberty does weird things to all of us! I have to go check on dinner and you can set the table."  
  
Pan sighed and headed into the kitchen. 


	2. Restless Nights

I'm amazed by all of your reply's thank you! The subject matter coming up is unusual in a fanfic but I wanted there to be some unconscious link between the two, so I figured why not torture Trunks?! Let me know what you think!!  
Disclaimer-see chapter one  
Chapter 2-Sleepless nights  
Trunks unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped inside. He threw his coat and keys on the floor and flopped on the couch covering his eyes with his arm. He had just had another miserable date. Thanks to his mother. In fact he had almost given up dating all together due to his 'little problem'. Actually it had all begun about two years ago, up until then he had a different woman every week. Heck sometimes every night.  
  
He sighed thinking back to the first time his problem occurred. He and some red head were in the back seat of his limo, they had skipped the fore play since they were on their way to a Banquet for C.C. It was time for him to 'perform' and it wasn't happening. He kinda laughed it off and told her maybe later, but she was very disappointed although she said it didn't matter. Well that was the first of a string of fiascos. He put it off as a fluke, I mean he was a Prince after all there was no way that he could be impotent, no way at all.  
  
His worry finally over came over his embarrassment so he went to see his private doctor (no pun intended). Anyhow several dozens of tests later he was declared to be in perfect physical form and it was eventually blamed on stress. After a humiliating discussion with his mother he took two weeks off but it didn't help. In fact he staved off women all together except for social events, at which he kept them at arms length.  
  
He sighed thinking of how low he had sunk; he even went to his father for advice. His father, he groaned just thinking about it. He had gone to Vegeta out of desperation since the vacation didn't work. He remembered the scene vividly he had stopped Vegeta on the way to the gravity chamber one morning. They entered and Vegeta had faced him annoyed.  
  
"What is it brat?" He spat.  
  
Trunks fidgeted nervously for a second before looking Vegeta in the eye. He quickly explained his problem to Vegeta. Vegeta snorted, and called him an 'imbecile' as he walked away. Trunks fell to his knees in defeat. His life sucked.  
  
Trunks sighed again as he sat up from the couch. His mother had set him up with an acquaintances daughter and reluctantly he had agreed. She was beautiful with auburn hair and sparkling ... well actually he couldn't remember her eye color or her name either for that matter, but he was very attracted to her. And the feeling was mutual, in fact he thought that maybe the curse was behind him. They headed back to her hotel room after dinner and got very, very close and then... Nothing. To make matters worse she laughed at him, showing her true colors. Laughed at him, Trunks Briefs. Trunks had left angry.  
  
Angry at her, himself, and the whole situation. He remembered Bra mocking him at dinner one night he came to visit. How she found he didn't know, he was surprised it wasn't plastered on the front of all the newspapers by now. Anyway Bra snickered at him saying that he probably wore it out. Lucky for Bra his father walked in mid-strangle.  
  
He jumped a little as the phone rang interrupting his thoughts. What now? he thought as he rolled off of the couch and crawled to the phone which was just out of reach. He would of ignored it except that it was his private line, since it was after midnight it must be important.  
"Hello?"  
  
"TRUNKS!!!" His mother screeched as Trunks pulled the phone away and winced.  
  
"Are you trying to make me go deaf mother?" Trunks asked getting back on the phone.  
  
"Sorry Trunks, but I need you to go to America. Arnold Philips the Vice President there just had a gall bladder attack and had to have emergency surgery. He had a major deal to close on Monday and you have to be there instead."  
  
Trunks groaned. "Can't someone else handle it?"  
  
"No Mister because YOU ARE! Now your plane leaves in two hours, I suggest you start packing." Click.  
  
Trunks grumbled under his breath as he pushed himself off the floor and headed to his room. Well, he hasn't been to America in several years. Maybe this will end up being a good thing.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Pan sat across from her parents as they ate. She was a little nervous about mentioning her interview, realizing that it was best to just get it out in the open she took a deep breath.  
  
"Guess what happened at school today?" She began smiling so wide her cheeks hurt.  
  
Gohan smiled back at his daughter "Hmmm, let me guess, you were awarded the Pulitzer Prize."  
  
"Better! Mr. France set me up for an interview with a major Corporation for an internship program!"  
  
Videl looked up and smiled at her daughter's excitement. "That's great sweetheart!"  
  
Gohan frowned a thin little crease on his brow marring his perfect skin. "What about your other responsibilities?"  
  
"Well I've thought it all out. My college classes are in the morning so I can work there in the afternoon and teach classes on the weekend."  
  
Gohan grunted as he continued eating.  
  
"What's the name of this company?" Videl asked ignoring her husband.  
  
Pan looked surprised. "Oh didn't I tell you? It's Capsule Corp."  
  
Gohan choked on his food as Pan watched his face turn from red to blue.  
  
"Are you okay dad?" Gohan nodded as he pounded himself in the chest with his fist as he swallowed and gulped in the fresh air.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetheart, did you say Capsule Corp?"  
  
Pan nodded "I'm supposed to meet Mr. Phillips there on Monday, he's in charge of all the offices in the U.S.!"  
  
Pan frowned when Gohan didn't reply, "Come on dad! You're the one that said I had to make my own way in life and be responsible. If I work there and at the dojo, I'll be able to save for a car even faster. Please, daddy?"  
Gohan sighed, as he looked into his daughters sparkling eyes. He knew that the Briefs rarely came to the U.S. and if they did they certainly wouldn't be meeting any interns. "Ok, as long you keep your grades up."  
  
His body warmed at Videl's smile as Pan ran around the table and squeezed his neck. "You guys are the best!"  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Gohan lay next to his wife her skin still damp from their exertion.  
  
"Do I smell weird?" Videl asked lazily tracing a finger over his sculptured torso.  
  
Gohan looked over at her strangely. "Of course not, why do you ask?"  
  
Videl informed him of her earlier conversation with Pan.  
  
"You think it's a Saiyan thing?" Videl asked.  
  
Gohan nodded "Probably, I thought the other girls I know stunk but I thought that it was just their perfume. "  
  
"So Saiyan's choose their mate by scent?" Videl asked.  
  
Gohan shrugged his skin gently rolling over his taunt muscles. Even after almost two decades of not training Gohan's physique still was awe- inspiring.  
  
"I don't know, I never really thought about it." Gohan replied.  
  
"I think we should tell her." Videl said suddenly.  
  
Gohan turned over on his side with his back to Videl. "We've been over this before."  
  
"I know but she's changed so much lately, when she was little it was no big deal but now. I don't know, I think she'd be able to handle it."  
  
"You think she'd be okay with knowing than she's part alien. In fact that she comes from a race of uncaring murderers that destroyed everything and everyone that got in their path. Or how about we tell her that she had a tail and that if she looked at the moon she would of turned into a giant monkey and destroyed the world."  
  
Videl spoke softly, "Actually, I thought we could tell her that she is different from other teenagers. That the blood of the strongest beings in the universe runs through her veins and it is nothing to be ashamed of." Videl paused. "Or maybe I should tell that to you." She added softly as she turned her back to his. 


	3. The Interview

I have fans!! I'm honored!! Please enjoy! -Off topic- my son just got a bearded dragon, if anyone knows how to keep crickets alive please let me know!  
Disclaimer: I am not making any money from this  
Chapter 3  
  
Trunks finally arrived at C.C. Headquarters in America and slammed his brief case down on the Mahogany desk. He had had a rough flight and didn't even have time to check into his hotel until late last night. Still sleepy he sat down at the leather encased chair behind the desk. The office was tidy to the extreme. He must be some kind of weirdo Trunks thought as he opened up a drawer and found sets of paper clips lined up in neat rows. Smirking Trunks used a finger to scatter them before closing the drawer.  
  
Sitting back in the chair he reviewed the schedule for the day. Meeting, meeting, meeting, meeting, lunch, interview, meeting. His eyes were drawn back to the second to last item on the list. Why would a V.P. bother with interviews? Curious he rang his secretary.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Briefs?" The secretary breathed huskily.  
  
"What is this interview for at 3:00?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Oh! That is one of Mr. Phillips Community Projects. She was recommended by one of his golfing buddies for an internship here. I'd be happy to cancel it if you like." She said a little too eagerly.  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "No, that's okay. Do you have any information on the applicant?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I'll see what I can find."  
"You do that." Trunks said hanging up. Golfing buddy huh? Trunks thought she's probably a Bimbo. Great that's all I need. Maybe I should just cancel it 'til Phillips is better. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He stood up to greet his guests and begin his first meeting.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Pan woke up and stretched as she began her morning exercise routine. She took a quick shower and headed down for breakfast. Wolfing down her eggs and bacon she told her parents bye as she headed to the bus stop. It was so humiliating to travel like this, oh well if everything goes all right today maybe she'd be driving her own car soon.  
  
She smiled thinking how hard it was for her to even get her drivers license. She had given up on her Dad and had coerced her Uncle Goten to teach her how to drive. Not that it had taken alot of arm twisting, Goten couldn't refuse her anything. She heard the annoying sound of air brakes and climbed on the bus. She cursed whoever she inherited her sensitive hearing from. She quickly took a seat near the front and looked out the window getting lost in her thoughts again. When her dad found out about the lessons he blew a gasket. Heck, she could of sworn that his eyes had even flashed different colors. Then her mom had grabbed his arm and calmed him down. He was so over protective of her. It really annoyed her sometimes even though she knew it was done out of love.  
  
Thinking of Goten made her think of her grandparents. They were all so unusual. Her Grandpa Goku acted just like a little kid sometimes, and he could always make her laugh, whether intentional or not. And her grandma Chi-chi, she was always so full of energy. She could be a little high strung every now and then but I guess you have to be raising a house full of boys. And of course her Grandpa Hercule. She adored him, all his stories of how he defeated Cell. Not to mention he let her do anything and everything she wanted. Nothing was too good for his 'little Panny' he even bought her a brand new capsule car for her sixteen birthday present, too bad her father made him take it back. It had been an orange convertible too. Her favorite color. The bus ground to a halt and she hoped off eager to get through the morning.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Trunks had just finished shaking hands with their new ad agency exec. when his secretary popped in.  
  
"Here's the file you wanted." She said handing him a plain manila folder.  
  
Trunks took it and practically had to push her out the door. He put it in his brief case and decided to look at it during lunch. At the thought of food his stomach rumbled. Smirking he headed out the door. Informing his secretary that he would be back by three he headed to the elevator.  
  
He decided to walk instead of driving, although he had brought several capsule cars with him. It was a beautiful day, he saw a deli up ahead and decided to order a sub. He sat at a booth near the back and quickly ate his meal. He received several appreciative glances from women but none were too forward. Guess I'm not as well known here as I am back home. He thought as he finished his meal.  
  
Leaning back he pulled out the file folder and opened it. On top was a note from Mr. Phillips with his recommendation and a copy of her college transcripts. He glanced down the list noticing the difficult coarse of study she was taking and the high marks that she has received. His eyes trailed down to her name at the bottom and he looked at it closer. Son. I wonder if she's related to Goten? Now way he thought smiling as he thought of his naive friend. But then again Gohan was very intelligent and he did move to the states, hmm maybe it is Gohan's daughter. He didn't think she would be old enough for college yet but who knows. He smiled it would be good to see Gohan again he had talked to him only a couple of times since he moved and mostly for business reasons, he'd have to look into this.  
  
He packed away his things and headed back to his office with a new bounce in his step. He glanced at his watch it was a quarter to three. He hopped on the elevator and took it up to the main floor. The door opened up into a hallway and he stepped out and sniffed. There was a wonderful fragrant scent filling his nostrils. What is that? He thought as he took another whiff. Mesmerized he followed the scent and was surprised to find it came from a young woman seated in a chair in his reception area. She had magnificent black hair and a trim body. She looked good in the peasant shirt with a long skirt. She looked very natural. He wasn't used to women like that. She was looking at a Capsule Corp. brochure of their latest designs and had not yet noticed him. Neither had his secretary who was on the phone giggling to someone. He was surprised to find that his feet had carried him over to the girl on their own accord and he was standing directly in front of her.  
  
"May I help you?" He asked his voice coming out as a soft caress.  
  
Pan jumped as she looked to see a man standing in front of her. Her eyes swept up over his body to his finely chiseled face. Surprisingly he had lavender hair and her mouth dropped open in shock as she realized who he was.  
  
"Y-Your Trunks Briefs." She stammered as she silently cursed herself. She was such an idiot. Stuttering in front of Trunks Briefs! She felt her face turning pink.  
  
Trunks smiled at her demeanor. "Yes, and you are?"  
  
"Pan Son." Pan said standing up. She felt awkward with him having to look down at her. After she stood they both realized how close Trunks was actually standing to her. He took a step looking slightly taken back by his actions. Trunks held his hand out to her and she shook it firmly.  
  
"Well Miss Son as my secretary should of informed you Mr. Phillips is out for personal reasons so I will be conducting your interview."  
  
"Ah no I wasn't aware of that but that's fine." She said smiling brightly.  
  
Trunks felt his knees weaken and quickly motioned for her to enter his office. He opened the door as he passed and thought that he saw her lean towards him a little and sniff as she walked by. He shut the door behind her after glaring at his secretary.  
  
"Please have a seat." He told Pan as she looked around the office in awe. Her gaze stopped at the panoramic view from the large window. As if in a trance she walked up to the window and placed her hands on it as she looked down almost wistfully. Trunks figured that if he hadn't of been in the room she would of put her whole head against the glass. He smiled softly as he walked towards her.  
  
"Beautiful." He said softly. Pan cocked her head to the side and looked at him she wasn't sure if her was referring to her or the view. She turned back to the window and spoke softly. "You can see the whole city from here."  
  
He stood next to here as he looked down fifty stories below them. Trunks shrugged, he was more intrigued with the girl than the view. "You like heights?" He asked just so he could hear her lilting voice.  
  
Pan finally turned from the window and nodded. "I love heights, it makes me feel like I can fly." She said kind of dreamily.  
  
That's odd, I wonder why she can't fly.  
  
Pan suddenly realized where she was "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to waste your time, I know your busy." Pan said moving over to the desk and sitting in front of it. Trunks moved to his chair and sat down facing her.  
  
He smiled "Actually it's refreshing to meet someone with so much optimism. That's hard to find these days. I am curious though, how did you know who I was?"  
  
Pan looked surprised "Are you kidding? I'm a Business Major, why shouldn't I know who the President of the largest company in the world is, besides, after I found out about the position I looked up additional information on Capsule Corporation's web site and it has your picture."  
  
Trunks smiled "Well you have certainly done your homework, You come very highly recommended and your grades are impeccable. I think it would be our loss if you didn't accept the position."  
  
Pan blinked at him. "That's it? Do you mean that I have the job?"  
  
Trunks smirked "It's yours if you want it, of course we still have to work some details such as hours and compensation."  
  
Pan smiled "Well I could be here at 2:00 every day and work as late as you need me, I would need weekends off however, my parents run a Dojo and I'll be teaching there on weekends."  
  
"That's a pretty busy schedule are you sure that you can handle it?" Trunks asked.  
  
Pan smirked "I never back down from a challenge."  
  
"Great we'll start you out at 500 zeni a week."  
  
Pan's eyes almost bugged out that was much more than she was expecting.  
  
"Is that okay?" He asked at seeing her surprised look. Pan nodded unable to speak.  
  
Trunks leaned back in his chair "Would you mind if I asked you a personal question?"  
  
Pan shrugged "I guess not."  
  
"Well you wouldn't happen to be related to Gohan Son would you?"  
  
Pan looked surprised "He's my father, how do you know him?"  
  
Trunks grinned "Our families go back a long way, I'm surprised that he didn't mention that to you before."  
  
"So you guys were pretty close?" Pan asked.  
  
Trunks smiled thinking of old times both bad and good. "Yes we've been through alot together, actually I know both of your parents, in fact your Uncle Goten is my best friend."  
  
"That's amazing! Well why don't you come over for dinner tonight? I'm sure they would love to see you again." Pan said.  
  
Trunks shook his head "I wouldn't want to intrude."  
  
"Don't worry about it! My mom always makes enough food to feed an army."  
  
"Well okay then, I'll tell you what I have another meeting scheduled it should only take a couple of minutes, I need you to fill out some forms for me anyway so you can do that and we can leave together. Is that fine with you?"  
  
Pan nodded as she took the stack of papers from him she went back out to the waiting room and worked on filling them out as he called an older gentleman into his office.  
  
Pan's mind whirled, she hoped that her parents wouldn't mind, I mean they're old friends right? They always encouraged her to bring her friends over to visit which she rarely did. She just didn't really have any close friends. They might be ticked off by her riding with a stranger but he knew her uncle Goten too. Although it was odd that none of them ever mentioned him. I mean if Trunks Brief's was HER best friend she would want everyone to know. And besides she could take care of herself, 'sides anyone that smelled that good couldn't be bad. Could they? His smell. She had never smelt anything that good in her entire life, it made her feel weird inside too. Kind of like when you eat fresh baked cookies.  
  
A shadow passed over her and she found herself unconsciously inhaling deeply at the same time she realized that Trunks was standing in front of her. That was a quick meeting, she thought.  
  
"I told you it would be fast." Trunks said as Pan looked up at him strangely.  
  
She then looked down at her paperwork realizing that she hadn't even started it yet. She looked up "Ahh, I wanted to read it first before filling anything out." She explained hastily. Trunks smiled "That's okay, if you like you can take it home and fill it out."  
  
Pan nodded thankfully as she followed him to the elevator. 


	4. Guess who's coming to dinner

Okay please let me know what you think (Besides the grammar part!)  
Disclaimer: Yadda, Yadda , Yadda  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Pan suddenly became nervous as the elevator door closed leaving the two alone. She watched the numbers begin their journey down as they slowly descended.  
  
Trunks for the first time in his life couldn't think of anything to say. The effect that this girl had on him was unexplainable.  
  
"So, did you want me to follow you in my car?" Trunks asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Well actually, I don't have a car I had to take the bus here." Pan said softly.  
  
"Oh," Trunks replied, "Well in that case then we'll take my car." He frowned as he sensed her nervousness. He could feel it radiating through his body as if it were his own.  
  
"I don't bite." He added looking down at her and gaining a smile for his efforts.  
  
Pan smiled back feeling a little better as a warmth spread through her. The arrived at the parking garage and Trunks led the way to his car. "You know you may be working late some nights, I don't think it is a good idea to take the bus."  
  
Pan rolled her eyes as he opened the door of his blue convertible for her; she thought that she had left her father at home. "Thanks for your concern but I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. In fact I teach self defense at the Dojo."  
  
Trunks grinned at this as he entered on the driver's side and took off his suit coat lying it on the back seat so that it wouldn't wrinkle, he wasn't used to being around self-sufficient women. "I didn't mean to offend you, I just thought it would be more efficient if you had a car to use. I might need you to run some errands and not all of them are on bus routes."  
  
"Oh," Pan said slightly embarrassed for making such a big out of it. "I guess that I could use my mom's car."  
  
"No need, we have plenty. I'll let you pick one out later."  
  
Pan's eyes widened, He was going to give her a car? Her dad would flip! We'll maybe he didn't have to know. Yeah, like keeping anything from him was possible. It was like he had some kind of Pan Radar or something. Like the time she told him she was at the library but she snuck out to a frat party with her friends instead. Well that was the first and last time she did that! He actually showed up and carried her out of there. It was mortifying not to mention she was grounded for two months!!  
  
"So Pan how old are you?" He asked since he hasn't seen her paperwork yet.  
  
"Oh, I'm seventeen. Is that a problem?"  
  
Trunks eyes bugged. Seventeen?! "No, no problem, I don't know if Capsule's insurance will cover you though. But don't worry about it you can just use one of my cars. You are very articulate for someone your age I just hoped, ahh I mean thought you were older." Stupid, stupid Trunks!!! You were there when she was born! You should of known how old she was! He chastised himself luckily though Pan was having her own thoughts.  
  
"Thanks." Pan replied as her eyes bulged. He's giving her one of his personal cars? Is he insane? She looked over at him quickly as he pulled out into traffic. She could see his muscles contracting under his white dress shirt as he turned.  
  
"You must work out." Pan blurted out, as usual her mouth moving faster than her brain.  
  
Trunks looked over and smiled at her. "A little. I really don't have a lot of time with work and all so I'm kinda rusty. Maybe you could give me a private lesson." He added as an after thought.  
  
Pan smiled, she would love to show him how good she was. "Anytime." Her cell phone rung and she dug through her purse trying to find it. She mouthed 'Sorry' to Trunks as she answered it.  
  
"Hello?" Pan said. Rolling her eyes as her mother jabbered on the other end.  
  
"Hi Pan! How was your interview?"  
  
"Hi Mom. It went really well, I'll tell you about it later."  
  
"So you think you got it?" Videl asked.  
  
"Yes and by the way I'm bringing someone over for dinner."  
  
"Really? Is it a boy?" Videl squealed as Trunks almost chuckled.  
  
"Mom!!" Pan shrieked her face turning red. "You'll have to wait and see. Bye!"  
  
Trunks looked down at Pan and grinned, "So what did she say?" He asked pretending that he didn't hear the entire conversation.  
  
"She said it was fine." Pan said looking out the window. She directed Trunks as needed to the location of her house and watched as he turned into the driveway. Trunks was very impressed by the sprawling brick house and he smiled as he saw Videl peeking out of one of the windows.  
  
"Well this is it." Pan said climbing out of the car. Trunks followed her to door where Pan opened it and stepped inside to the large foyer.  
  
"My mom's probably in the kitchen." Pan said leading the way.  
  
They entered the large room and found Videl taking something out of the oven. Smiling Videl turned around to face the new comers. Her mouth fell open upon recognizing Trunks and she nearly dropped the hot casserole dish.  
  
"Trunks?" She asked as Pan smiled at her mother's shocked expression.  
  
"Hi Videl, long time no see." Trunks said as Videl ran up and hugged him laughing.  
  
Videl took a step back and looked up at Trunks. "My gosh! Look at you all grown up! Well I remember when you came up to my waist!"  
  
Trunks blushed and Pan stepped in to stop her mother from tormenting Trunks even more.  
  
"Mom how come you never told me that you knew the Briefs?" Pan said as silence filled the room.  
  
Videl chuckled nervously as she rung her hands. Luckily Gohan entered the room at that time. His eyes focused on Trunks standing very close to Pan.  
  
"Trunks? I didn't know you were in the states." Gohan said walking up and shaking Trunks hand as he clapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Trunks looked surprised as Gohan gripped his hand a little to tight for comfort. Trunks pulled his hand away confused by Gohan's behavior as he flexed his hand.  
  
"Well the V.P. had an emergency so I had to fly over." Trunks said turning his head so he could look down at Pan smiling "That's how I ran into Pan."  
  
Gohan's whole frame stiffened as he noticed Trunks gazing at his daughter. "Well Trunks and me are gonna go catch up, do you mind helping your mother with dinner Pan?"  
  
Pan shook her head no, and watched silently as Gohan and Trunks left the room.  
  
++++++++++++==+++++++++++++++++  
  
Trunks followed him through the large house and to a room that he assumed was Gohan's office. Gohan shut the door behind him as Trunks turned to him.  
  
"What's going on? What was all that about back there?" Trunks asked flexing his still aching hand.  
  
Gohan sighed and sat down on the sofa holding his head in his hands. Trunks sat down across from him in a chair and waited. He observed Gohan as he sat, he still looked as young as Trunks only his glasses made him appear slightly older. Gohan looked up and Trunks realized that his and Pan's eyes were identical.  
  
"I'm sorry Trunks. I guess I'm just a little stressed right now. I take it that Pan got the job huh?"  
  
Trunks nodded. "You don't seem to happy about that."  
  
Gohan sighed, "To tell you the truth Trunks I'm not. You see, after we moved I wanted to protect Pan from all the bad things in life. All the horror and death and destruction that we saw and experienced while growing up."  
  
Trunks nodded again "So what's wrong with that?"  
  
Gohan stood up and walked over to the window. "She doesn't know."  
  
Trunks frowned "She doesn't know what?"  
  
Gohan turned to face the young prince. "She doesn't know that she's a Saiyan." 


	5. suspisions mount

Hello, Many monumental events are taking place in the world right now. I would like to say that I feel honored to be an American, and I appreciate all the freedoms that that entitles me to. I am proud of our soldiers and the countries that support us and I hope that they come home soon. I know that life will be lost, but it will not be in vain.  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
Chapter 5  
  
Pan was helping her mother as the guys left. "You never answered my question."  
  
Videl sighed turning to her daughter. "Well Pan it's sort of complicated. Maybe you should ask your father."  
  
Pan frowned "I'm asking you, why would you keep something like that from me? He said he was Uncle Goten's best friend, it seems as if EVERYONE has been keeping this a secret and I want to know why."  
  
"Your father, and Trunks father don't get along very well. In fact Trunks father doesn't get along with anyone."  
  
" I don't remember ever hearing about a Mr. Briefs." Pan said.  
  
Videl smiled, "Well, he's kind of eccentric."  
  
"Oh."  
Trunks looked at Gohan shocked. "How could she not know? I mean she was born with a tail." Trunks replied flabbergasted.  
  
"We had it removed. Actually, hiding it was pretty easy until two years ago." Gohan said returning to the couch and sitting down again.  
  
"Two years ago?" Trunks asked as his mind swirled that was around the same time that his problem started. "What happened then?"  
  
Gohan's face turned slightly pink as he looked at the floor and mumbled, "She started puberty."  
  
Trunks nearly fell off his chair. This was too much to be a coincidence. Luckily, Gohan was still looking at the floor and didn't notice Trunks incredulous expression.  
  
"Oh." He finally managed to get out.  
  
Gohan looked up and smiled sadly. "That's why I wanted to talk to you in private. I was going to ask you not to say anything to her."  
  
It was Trunks turn to sigh, "So she doesn't know about the Z gang at all?"  
  
Gohan's silence was his answer.  
  
"All right, if that's what you want, even though I don't agree with it." Trunks said as he and Gohan shook hands.  
  
There was a small knock on the door and Pan opened it a crack, Trunks watched mesmerized as she stuck her head into the room "Dinners ready!"  
  
Trunks mouth watered as he spotted the table laden with food. His stomach rumbled and Pan giggled. Gohan sat at the head of the table with Videl beside him and Trunks on the other side. Pan sat next to her mother.  
  
The food went quickly luckily like all Saiyan households there wasn't much talk during the meal. Trunks kept glancing sideways at Pan so no one would notice. He didn't understand, even if they didn't tell her how could she not know? I mean all there senses were more acute than humans not to mention their strength. She had a pretty decent ki signature. He was surprised that he hadn't picked it up before. He watched as she ate almost as much as a Saiyan just more daintily. He looked at her again and caught her smiling at him.  
  
"I guess you have a high metabolism to." She said.  
  
Trunks paused in mid bite, "Ah, yeah I guess so." He replied looking down at his plate. He felt his Ki rise a little. Gohan might be used to lying to his daughter but he wasn't. It was surprising, I mean he lied to people everyday; it was the way of business. Fake out your competition. He could give a thirty-minute speech full of B.S. without batting an eye but he couldn't even look at Pan when he answered her question. Actually, it wasn't even a complete lie; I mean Saiyans DO have high metabolisms, but that wasn't the entire truth. Plus, he felt horrible; I guess you could call it guilt. It felt like his guts were churning on the inside. He finished the rest of his meal quickly.  
  
Videl seemed disappointed when he left soon after dinner, however Gohan seemed relieved. He used the old "Jet lag" excuse even though he knew they knew he was lying. We'll everyone except Pan.  
  
Trunks headed back to his hotel room and flopped on the posh bed. What an eventful day. It was good to see Gohan again. He had changed so much, and Pan, well she was amazing. She just fascinated him. How could Gohan keep her heritage from her like that? I mean Saiyans were so different from humans. She must suspect something is different about her. H'mm I wonder what Goten thinks.  
  
He remembered Goten talking about Pan every once in awhile but never paid much attention. Now he wished he had. He leaned over and dialed the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Goten asked reluctantly answering the phone. Who would call him so early on his morning off?  
  
"Hey how's it hangin'?" Trunks asked smiling at the familiar voice.  
  
"Trunks? Aren't you supposed to be in America?" Goten asked stifling a yawn.  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "They have phones here too you know."  
  
"I knew that! So how's business?"  
  
"Very interesting. Guess who my new intern is?" Trunks asked.  
  
Goten grinned, he knew all about Trunks conquest in the past, of course lately he's been slacking off, guess he's just been working to hard. "Let me guess, Blonde hair blues eyes and a figure to die for?"  
  
Trunks chuckled "Nope actually she's a brunette. In fact you might know her. I believe her name is Pan."  
  
Goten sat straight up in bed. "Panny?! As in my niece, Gohan's daughter?"  
  
"Yes, yes, and yes. In fact I had dinner over there last night."  
  
Goten paused.  
  
"Hello?" Trunks asked banging on the phone causing Goten to wince.  
  
"I'm here, ahh did Gohan tell you about Pan?" Goten said hesitantly.  
  
Trunks sighed, "Yes, and I agreed not to say anything. I don't know, the whole situation is weird. She should know."  
  
"I don't know, I mean look at my dad, he didn't know he was Saiyan until after Gohan was born! He turned out ok."  
  
"I guess,"  
  
"If you tell her, Gohan will kill you." Goten stated flatly.  
  
Visions of Gohan's hand entering his chest and ripping his heart out filled his mind. "I told you I wasn't going to say anything. So, umm.."  
  
"So what?" Goten asked.  
  
"Well I was just wondering about Pan. What does she like to do?" Trunks asked nervously.  
  
Red flags went off in Goten's mind. Why was Trunks asking about his niece? Oh no. No. "Forget it Trunks." Goten said flatly. Although Trunks was his best friend, he had sat in on too many bragging episodes for him to trust him completely.  
  
"Oh come on Goten, what do you take me for? I wouldn't go after Pan! I mean she's a little older than Bra. I just was thinking about letting her use an extra office and fixing it up for her. Side's I'm sure she probably has a boyfriend already." Trunks stammered hoping Goten would fall for it.  
  
Goten laughed "Yeah Pan with a boyfriend, that's funny! You're a real comedian Trunks!"  
  
Trunks smirked as his spirits rose. Of course if she had a boyfriend it would be only a small obstacle for him to over come. He planned on having her soon. And Trunks Briefs always gets what he wants.  
  
"And I don't know what Pan likes, oh wait a minute. For one of her birthdays Hercule got her a car, I think it was orange, and she said it was her favorite color."  
  
Trunks frowned. "She said she didn't have a car."  
  
"Yeah 'cause Gohan freaked and made him take it back. It was a cool car though."  
  
Trunks smiled, "Well I better let you get back to sleep. I'll talk to you later." Trunks said cutting the call short as Goten shrugged and snuggled back into the covers.  
  
Trunks lay down also but it was a while before he fell asleep. 


	6. Elevators aren't the only things that go...

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!! You inspired to me to hurry up and start a new chapter. As for the question how old is Trunks, well if you read "stwtb" you would know. Of course for those of you who want to cheat. He is about eight years older than Pan making him 25. I had to make Bra younger than Pan because there was no mention of her in the "stwtb".  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Trunks awoke the next morning. He sat up stretching; he looked over next to him and frowned. He was alone. He had a wonderful dream last night and he was disappointed to find that, that's all it was. It seemed so real though as if he could still taste Pan's skin on his tongue and feel her warmth next to him. He sighed as he pulled the covers back.  
  
Oops, well maybe the dream HAD been a little too real he thought as he went to wash the stickiness from his body.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pan slowly opened her eyes. She blinked as the sunlight spilled into her room informing her that a new day had come. The scent of sweat still filled her nose and she sighed. How strange, she had never had dreams like that before. So vivid, she blushed. Some of the things she did she didn't even think were humanly possible.  
  
And why would she think of Trunks that way? I mean he was her boss after all, not to mention he was older than her. Of course she couldn't deny that he was gorgeous, and he did smell wonderful. Sighing, she reluctantly got of bed to take a shower and start the day.  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | The first thing Trunks saw when he got off the elevator was his secretary. He forced a smile as she sauntered over to him batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Here is the schedule for today," She said handing him a sheet of paper. She continues to follow him into his office and laid a huge stack of papers on his desk. "And these need to be looked at and signed." She said smiling as she leaned over giving him a good view of her cleavage.  
  
However Trunks didn't receive the usual thrill he experienced during these situations. Actually it had quite the opposite affect. The sight sickened him. He silently wondered how may men she had spread her legs for. In fact she even had a sour smell about her. It was funny how he never noticed it before, so unlike Pan's sweet smell. Like how the air smells after it rained; Fresh, and pure. He didn't realize that he was daydreaming until his secretary slammed his door as she left.  
  
Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he pulled a paper off the top of the pile and began reading. Several hours later he looked at the clock. Pan would be here in a couple of hours. Pan. Now he was telling time by her. He used to gauge time by his next meal. Strangely enough he had forgotten about lunch. His stomach rumbled angrily at his neglect and he pushed himself back from his desk and headed out the door.  
  
"I'm going to lunch." He announced as he walked past his secretary.  
  
"Mr. Briefs, which department did you want me to send the intern to when she arrives?" His secretary called after him.  
  
Trunks turned around frowning. Which dept? His heart almost skipped a beat even thinking of Pan being anywhere else than with him. "Have an extra desk and computer brought into my office while I'm gone. She can work there."  
  
Trunks ignored his secretary's angry expression as he headed down the hall.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
When Pan left her last class she had butterflies in her stomach. She headed to the sidewalk and began walking towards the bus stop. She was very anxious to start at C.C. It was still like a dream to her. Thinking about dreams she blushed remembering her dream from last night. She heard a honk and gasped in surprise as the center of her thoughts pulled up next to her in an orange convertible.  
  
Trunks grinned, "Need a lift?"  
  
Pan hesitated for a second before climbing in. She couldn't look at him out of embarrassment. She kept picturing him in her mind with his shirt off and sweat pouring down his chest. "What are you doing here Mr. Briefs?" She asked while looking straight ahead.  
  
Trunks pouted disappointed that she wasn't as thrilled to see him, as he was she. He was on his way to lunch when he felt a sudden urge to find her. He needed to see her, touch her, and smell her. In fact he could kick himself for having the top down. The wind defused her wonderful scent. He thought a second before answering her question. I mean he obviously couldn't tell her he followed her ki.  
  
"First of all please call me Trunks, and second I contacted Mr. France and he told me when your last class was."  
  
Pan finally looked over at him and smirked. "Well that explains HOW you're here, but it doesn't tell me WHY you're here."  
  
"Oh, I forgot to give you the car yesterday so I thought I would bring it to you. Do you like it?"  
  
Pan's eyes widened "This is my car?" She almost squeaked. Causing Trunks to grin happily. Yes, he still had it. It's just a matter of time now. He was a little disappointed however that a car would excite her that much. Maybe all girls are the same.  
  
Pan shook her head. "I can't except this. I mean besides my dad flipping out, this is a brand new car. I wasn't expecting anything like this."  
  
Trunks spirit lifted, she wasn't after his money after all. "You have to take the car, I had it painted just for you." He blurted out. Smooth Trunks.  
  
Pan looked at him oddly. Why would he go through so much trouble for her when he just met her yesterday? And how the heck did he know her favorite color was orange?  
  
"Goten told me." Trunks said his eyes reluctantly back on the heavy traffic instead of on her.  
  
Pan looked at him surprised. "I didn't say anything. How did you know what I was thinking?"  
  
"I can read minds it runs in the family, we're kinda psycho, I mean psychic."  
  
Pan giggled at his intentional slip. "Can you read everyone's mind?" Pan asked more curious than angry.  
  
Trunks cheeks turned red as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Actually, you're the only one."  
  
"How odd." Pan said. This is so strange, I've only just met him but it seems like we're connected somehow. She felt so comfortable with him. The only men she was comfortable being around were the ones in her family. Before she knew it they were at their destination. Trunks capsulated the car and handed it to Pan. His fingers touched her palm and she shivered.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" She asked still unsure about the responsibility of driving Trunks car.  
  
"Yep." he smiled, he placed a hand on her lower back and guided her towards the elevator. Almost sub consciously, he slowly took his thumb and rubbed it in circles. Pans eyes widened as she felt warmth flowing through her body. Relaxing she closed her eyes at the wonderful sensation and a soft purring sound ebbed softly out of her body.  
  
Trunks moved in closer to her as if in a trance her body swayed a little and he quickly wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't fall. A ping was heard as they reached they're floor and Pan's eyes opened as she quickly pulled away from Trunks.  
  
Tears stung her eyes at her wanton behavior and she ducked into the nearest bathroom. She felt so humiliated! How could she have acted like that? To a friend of the family no less, It was like she didn't have control over her body, he just smelled so dang good. She sniffed as she hastily wiped away her tears. He probably thought she was a whore.  
  
"Of course I don't." Trunks said behind her where he had followed into the ladies bathroom in concern. Luckily, it was vacant.  
  
"Stop doing that!" Pan yelled irritated. Then realizing to whom she was yelling at she covered her mouth in shock. "I'm so sorry I usually don't act like that, I don't know what's wrong with me today."  
  
"It's okay." Trunks said taking a step towards her. "It's really my fault, I shouldn't have ever touched you, it was very inappropriate of me."  
  
Pan took a step backwards, although she was listening to his apology, his body signals were saying different as he took another step towards her. Pan realized she was backed into a corner as he raised his hand to gently caress her cheek. Kami she smelled so good. Even better than he remembered of course he had never been this close to her before. Some foggy part of his mind was telling him to back off, but he ignored it.  
  
His head dipped down toward Pans as the bathroom door opened.  
  
"Uh, Mr. Briefs you have a phone call." His secretary said smirking.  
  
Trunks growled deep in his throat. "Take a message!"  
  
"I tried but it's your mother and she insisted that she speak to you immediately." She held the door open wide for Trunks to exit through.  
  
Trunks gave Pan a regretful smile as he turned and headed to his office.  
  
Pan realized she had been holding her breath and started breathing again.  
  
"Your not special you know, he screws everyone." The woman said looking at Pan disdainfully.  
  
Pan stood as tall as she could and walked out past the spiteful women, down the five flights of stairs and onto the street where she hailed a cab. The only thought going through her mind was to leave. Go away from all the uncertainty to a place where she was in control.  
  
"To the Hercule Gym please." She demanded as C.C. faded behind hind her.  
  
**A/N I really wasn't planning on the elevator scene actually I was thinking of something more boring, Anyway please review! 


	7. Join Hercules Gym Today!

Thanks everyone!!! Dragonballs and wishes hit 200 reviews and STWTB hit 300! I hope you enjoyed them!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Trunks hesitated to pick up the phone as he felt Pan leave the building. Damn it! He thought wondering if he should go after her or not. The phone started beeping angrily and he sighed picking it up as he sat down.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Trunks! What took you so long to come to the phone?" Bulma asked irritated, he could hear her shuffling papers in the background.  
  
Trunks smirked as he remembered why he was late. "Ah, I was training a new employee."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes picturing what her son was actually doing with the new employee. Or at least trying to do, she chuckled. "I can imagine."  
  
Trunks ki flared, how dare his mother even think of Pan like that? Of course she had no idea who he was with, and for some reason he was reluctant to tell her.  
  
"The reason I called is I have good news! Raul is finished in England so he is heading to the U.S. next, he is capable of handling everything until Phillips comes back so you can come home!"  
  
Trunks actually felt a pain in his chest as he thought of himself leaving the country. He can't leave, not now.  
  
"Trunks? Are you there?"  
  
"Yeah, sounds good, I've got some things to wrap up here and I'll be back as soon as I can." Trunks said hanging up the phone and leaving the room.  
  
Bulma sat listening to a dial tone as she frowned. Kids.  
  
Trunks paused at his secretary's desk where she at filing her nails.  
  
"If your looking for your intern, she left." She said smirking at him.  
  
Trunks slowly walked over to the desk trying to keep his anger in check. A picture flickered in his mind of a smoldering pile of ashes in the floor. He smirked; he was beginning to realize why his father disliked humans so much. It was very tempting but reluctantly he pushed the thought aside.  
  
"What did you say to her?" Trunks asked as he laid his hands on the highly polished wooden desk.  
  
The woman shrugged, "I told her the truth. That you balled just about every woman you've met."  
  
Trunks slammed his hands down on the desk creating two small craters from the impact. "You know nothing! If you kept your mind on your work and out of the gutter maybe you would be a little higher up in this company than you are. As of today consider yourself dismissed. If I see you again you will regret it." The last of his speech was whispered in deadly tones as he headed for the elevator. He squealed out of the garage and headed towards his destination. Pan.  
Pan paid the cabbie and hurried inside. Her thoughts where in a whirl, She barely nodded as she walked past Alice, the receptionist and headed towards the private training area in the back. Luckily her parents weren't there, they somehow could always tell when she was upset.  
  
In fact she wasn't sure what she was upset at. I mean why would she care who the heck Trunks slept with. I mean she barely knew him. Just because the way he looked at her made her insides melt, and when he touched her it felt like she was in heaven, or at least what she assumed heaven would feel like.  
  
Or perhaps she was mad because he hired her because he thought he could get into her pants, instead of for her mind and accomplishments. Her ki unknowingly rose as she quickly changed into a gi. It just happened to be a deep blue unfortunately the same color of Trunks eyes. The thought made her even angrier and she punched the punching bag so hard it tore it in two and sand formed a mound on the wooden floor. She looked at it wide eyed. How did she do that? Must have been a loose seam she thought as she decided to meditate instead. That always helped clear her mind. She sat down cross-legged on a straw mat and closed her eyes.  
  
She heard the door open slowly and she frowned at the interruption. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and found out the intruder was Paul, one of the trainers.  
  
She sighed, technically he was allowed in here since he was a staff member, but she still resented the intrusion. Not to mention she never felt comfortable being around him anyway.  
  
"Sorry to bother you, Pan do you know when your parents will be back?"  
  
"No, mom took Dad to the airport so she probably won't be back today and daddy won't be back until Wednesday. What did you need?" Pan asked trying to hide her irritation. He was quite capable in handling any situation that came up during their absence, that's why they hired him.  
  
"So your all alone huh?" He asked taking a step closer to her.  
  
Pan started to feel very uncomfortable at the way he was looking at her. She quickly stood up. "I think you should leave. If you need anything ask Alice."  
  
He smirked. "I need you. You've grown into a fine young woman. You always strut around showing off teasing everyone. It isn't fair."  
  
Pan's mind was whirling, this can't be happening twice in one day. Well the first time she really didn't mind so much. But this, yuck. Thoughts ran through her mind, she knew that as all rooms in the dojo were sound proof including this one so yelling wouldn't help. There was only one exit, which was behind him, so that was out. She could go into the changing room behind her and stall him but that would be like running away. Pan Son did not run! Well except for this morning, but that wasn't actually running, she was just leaving quickly.  
  
Her eyes narrowed as he came closer to her. She knew that he was a great fighter, and he outweighed her by at least a hundred pounds and was at least a foot taller so she would want to keep her distance. Of course Pan was faster and more agile than him, plus the blood of the greatest fighters in the world flowed through her veins.  
  
She smirked. "Bring it on, 'sides I could use a new punching bag."  
  
Paul hesitated; he was expecting her to fall to the ground pleading for him not to hurt her to bad, like all the other women he had forced himself on. This was different, but she was just a woman, well still a girl actually. This would be a cinch.  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |  
  
Trunks pulled up to the front of the dojo. He exited the car and without looking capsulated it and popped it in his pocket. He entered the large domed building and headed towards Pan's ki.  
  
He spotted two wooden doors leading to the main section of the dojo and was almost there when he was stopped. He turned around to find a lady standing behind him.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but you can't go back there unless you're a member." She said smiling warmly.  
  
"I just wanted to look." Trunks said flashing her a dazzling smile.  
  
She smiled back brightly, "That's great! Our next tour will start in a half an hour."  
  
Irritated that his smile had failed he growled. "Lady, what do I have to do to go thru those doors now?"  
  
Without blinking an eye she replied, "You can purchase a yearly membership for 1000 zeni."  
  
Trunks handed her a credit card. "Fine."  
  
Still smiling she lead him over to her desk where he was handed a stack of forms to fill out. Using his Saiyan speed he filled them out in record time. She handed him a card with his name on it and he happily turned away to head back through the door.  
  
"Oh one more thing! You have to do a strength test!" She called out, as he turned around again visibly annoyed. She motioned towards a wall where there was a carnival like strength machine, wooden mallet and all. The amusing thing is the backboard was a larger than life replica of Hercule himself and his face was artfully painted on the bell.  
  
Trunks grabbed the hammer and was about to hit the pad as hard as he could. He then pictured Pan's frown at him destroying their equipment and him explaining to her how he did it. He lightly tapped it and watched as the metal cylinder traveled up to stop at Hercules's groin.  
  
"Wow! Your really strong!" The lady said as she slapped a sticker on his chest with a number 5 on it. "We retest every six months to record your progress." She yelled as he left the room.  
  
++++ ++++  
  
Pan attacked first catching Paul by surprise. He barely had time to duck as her left foot barely missed his head. He grabbed her foot in midair and twisted her ankle causing her to twist her entire body to prevent him from injuring her severely.  
  
Pan was surprised to find herself flat on her face as Paul threw himself on her back almost knocking the wind out of her. Chuckling he flipped her onto her back and held her down. Pan growled struggling to escape as the door flew open.  
  
Trunks pulled Paul off of Pan and flung him across the room. "What the hell is going on here?" He asked.  
  
Paul quickly climbed to his feet. "Why don't you mind your own business."  
  
Pan quickly stepped between the two. She turned to Paul first and slapped him hard across the face. "You get your things and get out. If you're not off the property in ten minutes I'm calling the police." Paul was about to say something but glanced at Trunks standing behind her and walked away. "See you around." he said before he left.  
  
Pan shuddered involuntarily, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and it took her a second to remember that Trunks was still there.  
  
She spun around. "What the heck are you doing here? You have no right to just barge in here like you own the place because you don't!"  
  
Trunks smiled wryly. "Glad to see your ok."  
  
"I could have handled him, I don't need you coming to my rescue like some Prince charming. Not to mention one that can't hit harder than a five." Pan retorted her anger from earlier resurfacing.  
  
Trunks smirked at the irony of her words as he pulled his ticker off and crumpled it up.  
  
"If you came for the damn car here it is!" Pan said throwing the capsule at him. He caught it quickly frowning.  
  
"You're not coming back?"  
  
"What so you can finish attacking me?" Pan said looking away not willing to face him since she knew that she was as responsible as he was.  
  
Trunks stepped up behind her. "Listen, I'm sorry I frightened you before. I didn't mean to move that fast, it's just that when I'm around you it makes it hard to think."  
  
Pan turned around to face him. "Well maybe because all the blood has left your brain. I know you're a player, but I'm not some game you can win. I don't appreciate being used."  
  
"Used? You're the one getting off in the elevator." Trunks said angrily. Frustrated he ran his hands through his hair. "Look Pan, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable earlier. I want you to know that what you were told was wrong. I admit I'm no saint, but I haven't had a woman in two years. I swear to Kami. I guess I've just been waiting for the right one. I've been waiting for you. There's something between us. Some link connecting us, I know you can feel it too."  
  
Pan shook her head no, "You know nothing about me. I just met you yesterday! How can you say I'm the one? I think you need to leave."  
  
Trunks sighed; this isn't exactly how he had it planned out in his mind. Actually he pictured them going back to his hotel and getting to know each other better. You're an idiot Trunks. He thought.  
  
"Yes, you are." Pan mumbled.  
  
Trunks looked at her and smiled. "I didn't say that out loud."  
  
Pan looked at him like he was crazy. "Of course you did. I heard you."  
  
Trunks walked up to her and she froze as he gently touched her head. You heard me in here. He said telepathically to her. Her eyes widened as she heard him talking but didn't see his mouth move.  
  
"GET OUT! GET OUT, OUT, OUT!!!" Pan screamed pushing him away from her.  
  
Trunks sadly left as Pan collapsed to the floor.  
A/N Hello, I had to rewrite the chapter I initially had Trunks killing his secretary but it made him too OCC. Sorry. Please review!! 


	8. reach out and touch someone

I'm redoing my kids rooms and my youngest wants his decorated in Dragonball Z. Sniff, sniff I'm so PROUD!!. I'm thinking of painting a group portrait, and maybe do the walls orange and blue.hmmm.  
  
As for the secretary thing, I'm TRYING to write a realistic fic!! If he killed here there would be police inquires missing person reports, yada yada yada. I might kill her later though if you guys are nice and review!!!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Trunks decided to go back to his hotel instead of work. He just couldn't deal with it now. He sighed he needed to talk to someone.  
  
He sat down in the recliner in his suite and picked up his phone. Come on, answer he thought as he waited impatiently as he counted the rings.  
  
"Hello?" A sleepy voice said.  
  
Trunks smiled. "Goten, what's up?"  
  
"Do you know what time it is?" Goten asked drowsily looking at the clock and groaning.  
  
"Of course I do, but this is important. I met a girl."  
  
"You woke me up to tell me that? And I thought I was your friend." Goten said trying to sound coherent.  
  
"Well this one is different. I want to get to know her but she's keeping her distance."  
  
Trunks could here Goten laughing on the other side. "What exactly is so funny?"  
  
Goten finally able to catch his breath got back on the phone "Come on! You've had like every available girl in Japan, and some that weren't available I might add. You finally meet the girl of your dreams and she gives you the cold shoulder. Don't you think that's funny?"  
  
"NO!" Trunks roared.  
  
"Seriously though Trunks, if you wanna get in this girls pants you just have to pretend to like what she likes. Smother her with gifts, romantic gestures, shit like that."  
  
Trunks sighed. "Gifts? I gave her a car for Kami's sake, and she gave it back! Romantic? I told her that we were meant to be together, that it was our destiny, and she threw me out! Do you have any other ideas?"  
  
"Ah, maybe she's gay?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Hey you called me remember? When did you meet this girl?" Goten asked.  
  
Trunks hesitated. "Yesterday."  
  
Goten laughed again. "Well there you go! You're probably freaking her out. Just give her some time not all girls are easy some you just have to wait for." Goten said sighing as he thought of his love. He'd wait forever if he had to.  
  
"You know Goten, you're not so dumb after all. Thanks."  
  
He got no reply as he heard soft snoring in the background.  
  
Shaking his head he dialed the phone again. Since he felt like wanting to be alone he ordered room service and a movie.  
~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Pan climbed out of the now cool bath water. She dried herself off and went to her room to dry her hair. After Trunks had left she had gone for a long walk. Trying to sort out her thoughts and emotions. Needless to say it didn't work. She was just as confused as ever. Oh well, she did decide one thing she wasn't going back to capsule corp. Not only did she not trust Trunks, she didn't trust herself to be around him.  
  
She heard the door open downstairs as her mother arrived home. Soft footsteps drifted up the stairs as Videl peeked her head into Pan's room.  
  
"How was your first day?" Videl asked coming to sit next to her.  
  
Pan turned to her mother. "Well, it wasn't what I expected, I really don't feel like talking about it right now." Pan said not wanting to tell her mother that she wasn't going back after having to beg them to let her go.  
  
Videl hesitated; she knew there was something wrong. "Does this have something to do with Trunks?"  
  
Pan nodded her head.  
  
Videl frowned, as her thoughts wandered to the horrible things that Trunks could have done to make her daughter so pensive.  
  
"What did he do?" Videl asked her voice rising slightly.  
  
"Nothing horrible, it's just, I don't know, I feel so different when I'm around him. Like all of my senses are on alert or something. It's kinda weird."  
  
Videl smiled sadly, wishing she could explain everything to her daughter. "Maybe its just nerves." She said kissing Pan on the head as she went to go to her own room.  
  
"Ah, mom." Pan called after her. "I had to fire Paul today." Pan said softly.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Videl asked concerned.  
  
Pan blushed, "He tried to force himself on me."  
  
"Oh honey! Are you okay?" Videl asked walking over and hugging her tightly.  
  
"I would be if I could breath!" Pan said causing her mother to smile as she let go. "I'm fine, I took care of it."  
  
"If you're sure your okay, you know, your father is going to be very upset with him. Luckily he wasn't there at the time."  
  
Pan chuckled, "Mom, you know that dad doesn't fight!"  
  
Videl sighed as she left room.  
``````````` ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ `````````````` ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks tossed in his sleep. He was standing at the edge of the ocean as waves were crashing towards him. He see could see Pan further out from shore flailing in the water. He heard someone calling his name behind him and turned to see his mother with C. C. in the background.  
  
He took a step towards his mother but was stopped by Pan's garbled scream as she went under. Hesitating for a second he looked from his mother who was beckoning for him to come back, to where Pan disappeared. He shook his head from his daze and jumped into the cold depths.  
  
He could barely see through the blue water as he swam towards. He fell her body dropping deeper and deeper towards a dark abyss. He felt her ki slowly diminishing so he quickened his pace. He finally reached her and pulled her into his arms. He held her chilled form against him as he swam to the surface where he frantically tried to revive her.  
  
"Wake up Pan, please wake up!"  
  
Pan sat up gasping for air as her mother stood next to her bed. Pan upon seeing her mothers startled face relaxed and fell back onto her bed as her breathing returned to normal.  
  
"What's wrong?" Pan asked getting her bearings. Her mother usually didn't wake her up in the morning. She looked at her alarm clock and saw that her alarm hadn't even gone off yet.  
  
"We need to talk. Get ready and I'll meet you down stairs." Videl said as Pan nodded dumbly.  
  
********** ******************* ***************** *****************  
  
Trunks woke up the same time that Pan did. His heart was racing in fear, fear that he was losing her. He knew he had to make a decision.  
  
He reached over and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" A cheery voice answered.  
  
"Hi mom." Trunks said flatly.  
  
"Trunks? What's wrong?" Bulma asked in concern as Vegeta looked up from his meal at her change in voice.  
  
"Nothing mom, I just wanted to let you know that I'm not coming home yet."  
  
"WHAT?!! You have to come home! You have responsibilities here! You have a company to run, or did you forget?! You better have a darn good reason for this!"  
  
Trunks blushed. "I met someone."  
  
Bulma's eyes widened, "You met someone? Are you trying to tell me that your staying there so you can whore around with some girl you just met?"  
  
Trunks growled, "How dare you talk about her like that? If you must know mother there are more important things in life than work, money, and material possessions. I'll come home when I want, if I decide to come home at all!" Trunks slammed the phone down.  
  
As Bulma started to cry, Vegeta growled and turned to his mate. "What's wrong now?"  
  
Bulma sniffed, "Trunks finally grew up!"  
  
Vegeta smirked "About damn time." 


	9. Nothing is as it seems

Disclaimer: Just borrowing the characters, I promise I'll put them back when I'm done.  
Chapter 9  
Pan stepped into the steaming hot shower to try and relax. She had cleared her mind earlier not wanting to think about what her mother wanted to talk to her about. Being in marshal arts she had learned how to control her body and mind and to block out any distractions. She had used the same methods this morning. She closed her eyes and lifted her face up to the spray and let it drench her hair back.  
  
Her stomach cramped and she instinctively reached down to rub the protesting muscles there. She was close to her next period and her cramps were getting progressively worse each time she had one. She leaned back a little so the warm spray could pound the aching area. She opened her eyes and grabbed the shampoo bottle and began massaging the goo into her locks. Relaxing a little she washed the rest of body and then rinsed.  
  
Reluctantly she climbed out of the stall and dried herself. Still sleepy she headed to her room to change. She picked out a casual outfit as thoughts started to seep back into her mind. She tried to push them away but they crept in, none the less like a thief in the night. Her cramps had come back since she left the warmth of the shower and were causing her to be distracted. She walked to her closet and picked out a casual outfit. Her mind whirled as she thought of what might be wrong. Her first concern was that something had happened to her father. Or perhaps it had something to do with what happened yesterday. Trunks wouldn't have contacted her mother would he? Her hands shook slightly as she pulled her pants up her slender body. She then put on a peasant shirt with billowing sleeves. Having put off the inevitable as long as possible she opened the door and headed down stairs.  
  
+++++ ++++ ++++ ++++ ++++  
  
Videl looked up from where she sat sipping her coffee as her daughter came down the stairs. Only a slight shadow under her eyes told of her restless night. She was on her second cup and was regretting that she didn't choose the decaf as her hand trembled slightly. She was nervous enough as it was. Not only was she going against her husband's wishes but she was also about to tell her daughter the unthinkable.  
  
She heard Pan sit down across from her at the table and she took a deep breath silently asking Dende to help her through this.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me?" Pan asked hesitantly as if she didn't want to know the answer.  
  
Videl looked at her as if she was seeing her for the first time. Her daughter was a beauty, She had her father's dark hair and eyes and her own pale skin tones. If not for her independent attitude she would have had men swarming over her. Even with that she had several that ignored that and approached her anyway only to be rejected. Videl sighed it was time.  
  
"Yes, I want to.. no, I need to tell you something." Videl set her cup down as she met Pan's eyes.  
  
"I know you have had a lot of questions over the years. I know that you somehow feel that you are different than other girls your age. In fact, you're right. You are very special and your father and I love you very much. In fact your father was very worried about your safety and well being. So.."  
  
Pan felt a coldness creep into her body as her mother rambled on. She shook her head in confusion. "I don't understand. What are you trying to say? What's going on?"  
  
Videl closed her eyes. This was going to be harder than she thought. "Maybe I should start from the beginning. You know that your Grandpa Goku was found as a baby. What we didn't tell you was that he was found in a space ship."  
  
Pan's eyes widened slightly as her face became even paler than normal.  
  
"You see he came from a Planet that was destroyed a long time ago. Long before you or your father were born."  
  
Pan gave a nervous laugh. "You mean that Grandpa Goku is an alien?"  
  
Videl nodded.  
  
Pan had a nervous smile on face as she quickly peeked at the calendar to make sure it wasn't April fool's day or something, or any thing to explain why her mother was telling her this crazy story. Not finding anything Pan slowly turned back to her mother. "Why that's insane! If Grandpa was an alien then that would mean that Daddy was an alien, and that would mean that I." Pan stopped unable to finish her sentence. Even if this was some sort of joke she didn't think it was very funny.  
  
"Alien is such a misused term, you're a Sa." Videl was suddenly cut off as Pan leaped to her feet.  
  
"I'm a FREAK!! That's what I am!! I knew it! I always new that something was wrong with me!" Pan said as tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
Videl stood up also, "No, sweetheart your not! It'll be okay, I promise."  
  
Pan laughed harshly as she hurriedly wiped her eyes. "How can you say that? Nothing is OK! Nothing will ever be okay again!!" Pan screamed as her ki started to rise. Videl tried desperately to calm her daughter as the house started to shake.  
  
Pan pushed Videl away sending her crashing through a wall as Pan watched horrified by what she had done. Frightened she grabbed Videl's keys and took off running out the front door. Pan squealed out of the driveway to where she was heading she didn't know.  
  
****************** *****************************  
  
Trunks was having breakfast on his balcony as he felt Pan's ki rise. Way higher than ever before. Worried he leapt off the balcony and followed her.  
  
++++++ ++ ++==  
  
Videl came to holding her head. She looked at her palm and cursed as she saw blood there. She shakily sat up and grabbed the phone off the wall. She quickly dialed Gohan's cell phone as tears streamed down her face. She closed her eyes as Gohan answered after the third ring. Unable to talk as Gohan answered she released a sob instead.  
  
"Videl?" He asked worriedly. "Are you okay what's wrong?"  
  
Videl sniffed "I'm so sorry. I told her. I told her." Videl broke off as sobs racked her body.  
  
Gohan froze as he desperately searched to locate her and Pan's ki. Videl's ki was much lower than usual, and he could tell that Pan's was too high, way too high for her to control without training. He also sensed Trunks ki as it followed Pan. Gohan relaxed a little as he spoke to his wife. "It'll be okay, Trunks is going after her. It's not your fault, you didn't do anything wrong. It's mine."  
  
Gohan felt Videl's ki dip a little lower and he started to panic. "Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" He asked worriedly.  
  
Videl mumbled something unrecognizable as the phone went dead. Automatically he dialed 911 to send an ambulance to his house. Ignoring all the people around him he took to the air flashing into his Ascended Saiyan form as he did so.  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | Blinded by her tears, Pan drove erratically at best. She finally pulled off the road at a park she saw. Luckily no one was there at this time of day so Pan sat in solitude and cried. Someone pulling open the door on the passenger side interrupted her. A scream froze in her throat as she looked over and met a pair of azure colored eyes.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Trunks asked climbing into the car uninvited and closing the door.  
  
"Why the hell do keep popping up!!" Pan said kicking at him. "If you wanna know what's wrong I'm a monster! I killed my mother I threw her through a wall!" She shouted as she again broke down into hysterics.  
  
Worried Trunks quickly picked up Videl's ki. Although low it was steady.  
  
"Shhh. Your mothers okay I know Videl, it would take a lot more than that to finish her off."  
  
Suddenly the ground shook, violently shaking the car.  
  
Pan looked up with a scared look on her face. "Was that an earthquake?"  
  
Trunks smirked "No, that was your father."  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |  
  
Trunks' ex-secretary eyed the tabloid building across the street from the window of the cab she had taken. She quickly paid the driver as she climbed out smiling. He was going to regret ever turning her down. Her future was financially set.  
  
She checked traffic and began to cross the street. Suddenly the earth shook creating a large crack in the middle of the road. A garbage truck swerved as the driver lost control of the vehicle and struck her, killing her instantly.  
  
++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The gravity room shook softly as Vegeta ran outside cursing. He hurried inside the house where Bulma was freaking out. ignoring her he picked up the phone and hit the auto dial.  
  
"Son residence!" A cheery voice answered.  
  
"Kakarrot you fool! Your Brat just went level 2." Vegeta hissed wondering why the hell he was wasting his time.  
  
"Yeah, I guess all that slacking off didn't hurt him any." Goku replied. He hardly ever got phone calls. Most of them were for Chi-chi.  
  
"You idiot! There is something going on and I intend to be there. So zap yourself over here we're going to America."  
  
A/N See? It pays to review. Jumps around chanting "The wicked witch is dead, the wicked witch is dead." As co-workers look at me strangely. 


	10. it's a bird,it's a plane, it's a Sayian!

Disclaimer: see chap. one  
Chapter 10  
  
"What are you talking about?" Pan asked Trunks still slightly hysterical, "And how do you know that my mother's okay?" Pan asked her voice shaking with emotion as tears filled her eyes.  
  
Trunks hesitated he still wasn't exactly sure what had made Pan so upset, although he had a suspicion. He did promise Gohan that he wouldn't tell her, but, if she already knew.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong first."  
  
Pan wrapped her arms around herself tightly for comfort. She didn't know whom to trust any more. Her own parents lied to her, why should she trust Trunks? Trunks handed her a handkerchief and she quickly took it wiping her face off and blowing her nose on it. Smirking she handed it back to him as he chuckled.  
  
"What ever it is I won't leave you I promise." Trunks whispered looking into her still misty eyes.  
  
Pan could almost feel genuine concern for her ebbing off of him. Plus in the close quarters of the car his scent was almost hypnotic.  
  
"I already told you, I'm a monster, a freak. My mother told me so." Pan said sadly looking away from him.  
  
Trunks turned her face back towards him and she clasped her hands together nervously.  
  
"Okay, Well to answer your question. I know those things because I'm a monster too."  
  
Pan froze. He smiled softly at her and she suddenly realized that he was serious. She started shaking her head no as she fumbled for the door handle. Trunks reached out for her but she was already out the door running. She heard the other car door open and she knew he was coming after her so she headed for the back of the park hoping to lose him in the trees.  
  
Trunks cursed himself as he hurried after her. He had done very well controlling himself in the car. Her scent was even stronger today than yesterday, which he didn't think could be possible. As he followed her an odd feeling came over him. He felt almost primal, like a hunter stalking his prey. Smirking he was surprised to find that his canines seemed to be a little longer than before. He ran his tongue over his teeth surprised to find that they were shaper as well. Realizing he had stopped at the edge of the forest he sniffed the air to find out which direction she had gone.  
  
Pan spared a second to glance behind her to see if she was being followed. Relieved to see no one there she was surprised when she turned around and ran into a brick wall.  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |  
  
Gohan reached the hospital at the same time that Videl's ambulance had pulled up. He landed on the roof and hurried to her side.  
  
He was relieved to find that she was awake.  
  
"Are you okay?" Gohan asked worriedly.  
  
Videl smirked. "Yeah, my head's pounding but I'll be fine, I've been worse off than this before. I didn't realize she could be that strong. Is she okay?" Videl asked worriedly, her head was aching too bad to be able to check for herself.  
  
Instinctively he felt for Pan's ki to make sure she was ok. He felt Trunks ki near hers and he relaxed a little. Gohan nodded dropping to his knees beside her bed.  
  
"She's fine Trunks is with her. I'm so sorry Videl. I feel that all of this is my fault. You were right. I bet she hates me now." Gohan rested his head on the stretcher as tears fell from his eyes. He jolted as Videl let out a small shriek. Gohan looked up to see Goku and Vegeta in the room with them.  
  
"Hey Gohan! What's up?" Goku greeted him warmly.  
  
Gohan smiled in spite of himself. His father never changes.  
  
"I told her the truth." Videl said speaking for her husband. "She didn't take it very well."  
  
Vegeta snorted. "You can't change fate." He said looking pointedly at Gohan.  
  
Gohan laughed nervously. "Oh come on Vegeta, your not still thinking about that life mate nonsense are you?"  
  
"Where's your Brat?" Vegeta asked simply.  
  
"She's with Trunks." Videl replied as Vegeta almost smiled. "What are you and Gohan talking about?" Videl asked not quite able to follow the conversation.  
  
"Ask him." Vegeta replied shortly.  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |  
  
The brick wall wrapped it's arms around Pan and shot straight up into the air like a rocket.  
  
Pan who was frozen with fear was taking a second to realize that it wasn't a brick wall after all. It was Trunks and he was flying. Terrified, Pan looked down as she started to panic. "What are you doing? Let go of me!" Pan kicked and thrashed against Trunks hard muscular chest. Unfortunately she missed the smirk on his face as he gave in to her request and released her.  
  
Pan screamed as she fell quickly back through the puff of clouds. She was dizzy from the sudden change in elevation and she closed her eyes tightly not wanting to watch herself crash into the ground.  
  
Suddenly her downward spiral halted and she felt warm arms around her again. Still shaken she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and buried her face in his neck. His scent slowly penetrated her mind calming her. Trunks held her as if she were a child and gently rubbed her back as he spoke to her soothingly.  
  
"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I gottcha now. It's okay." He whispered.  
  
Trunks flew to a small island off the coast that was not inhabited. He landed so softly that Pan wasn't even aware of it. He held her tightly not wanting to let her go. He dipped his head down and inhaled deeply as his nose connected with her hair. Pan eyes popped open at this, noticing that he had stopped flying she squirmed in his arms and he reluctantly released her.  
  
Pan turned around and punched him as hard as she could in the face.  
  
"That's for dropping me!" She screamed as Trunks desperately tried to hold his oozing nose and cover his ears at the same time. Still angry she kicked him in his shin. "And that's because I'm still mad!"  
  
Pan headed for the beach and was dismayed to find that the main land was just a spec on the horizon. There was no escape, how the hell did he learn to fly anyhow? She thought.  
  
"It's actually not that hard." Trunks said coming up behind her.  
  
Pan looked at him and frowned. "I suppose you can fly because you're an alien."  
  
"I'm not an alien, I was born and raised right here on good ole' planet earth same as you. And I know plenty of humans that can fly, your mom included." Trunks said happy that she had stopped hitting him.  
  
Pan's eyes widened slightly at this news. "I don't understand. My mom didn't mention any thing like that."  
  
Trunks grinned wryly, "Well maybe she didn't get a chance. Why don't you sit down it's going to be a long story."  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | Gohan sighed. "Vegeta has it in his mind that Trunks started to bond with Pan when she was an infant. Silly huh?" Gohan said scratching the back of his neck.  
  
Videl frowned slightly as she thought about this. The age difference was great but maybe that didn't matter, after all Saiyans aged differently than humans. Maybe there was a connection between them. She recalled one afternoon long ago when she was trying to get Pan down for a nap. Bulma and Trunks had stopped by to visit. Pan was having a screaming tantrum as Videl tried to lay her down in the crib. Videl remembered that Trunks couldn't stand to hear her cry. So he had come into the room and picked her up. Pan had immediately quieted down and soon had fallen asleep in Trunks arms. Videl had tried to take her from him so that she could lay her back in the crib but Pan had wrapped her little tail around his arm and he refused to let her go. He sat on the couch holding her to him until she woke up.  
  
Videl slowly looked up at her husband. "I don't know Gohan. Maybe he's right." she said softly. 


	11. almost

Okay here's the next chapter, been busy lately. I need help if anyone wants to offer some ideas about where this should go let me know. My mind is overwhelmed right know and I'm not sure how I should continue. Thanks!! Enjoy!!  
Chapter 11  
Gohan's ki was quickly rising. He felt like letting off steam like Majin Buu would. Pan was just a child, his baby. He knew of Trunks background with women. Heck, it was all over the tabloids every week in Japan. He did a quick scan of Pan's ki distressed to find how close it was to Trunks. Growling he leapt out the window.  
  
============++++++++++===================++++++++++++++  
Pan reluctantly sat down next to Trunks on the soft grass. She didn't know if she wanted to hear more or not. She kept her gaze down as she nervous played with the blades of grass.  
  
Trunks took advantage of her adverted eyes as he watched her closely as he spoke.  
  
"Your Grandfather and my father both came from Planet Vegeta. My father was part of the royal family. A prince. When my father was about eight the planet was destroyed by a villain named Freeza, Only him and three others were spared. Your Grandpa Goku was one of them. My father, Nappa, and Raditz who was your great uncle were forced to work under Freeza."  
  
Pan looked up at him meeting his eyes. "So how many others like us are there?"  
  
Trunks melted inside, her eyes held so much innocence, so many hidden fears. He wanted to tell her so badly that it would be okay. That he would make it okay. It was scary how much her happiness and well being meant to him. It was as if his life depended on it. A soft breeze blew brushing a strand of hair across her face. So slowly he lifted his hand and caressed her cheek gently as he placed it behind her ear.  
  
Pan gasped as he touched her. It was like every cell in her body woke up and took notice.  
  
Trunks smiled softly. "Saiyans have very acute senses." He said reluctantly breaking the contact.  
  
"Is that what I am? A Saiyan?" Pan asked almost hesitantly.  
  
Trunks nodded. "Yes, actually, you're the first female Saiyan since Planet Vegeta was destroyed."  
  
"The first? Are there others?"  
  
"My sister is the only other one, she's about a year younger than you." Trunks replied.  
  
"Tell me about Saiyans." Pan said sitting up straighter. She was more interested in the race itself than a history lesson. Trunks smirked. "Well, to start Saiyans are one of the strongest beings in t he universe. Few can rival their power. We can control energy and use it to fly, to attack enemies, to defend ourselves. Really there is no limit to our potential. Saiyans are a warrior race therefore all there senses are heightened. Like sight, hearing, smell," Trunks said as her scent was once again brought to him on a breeze, he inhaled deeply. "Touch," Trunks added softly caressing Pan's face again, slowly, oh so slowly his head drifted towards hers.  
  
Pan was frozen as she felt his lips lightly brush hers. She heard a soft moan and her cheeks turned red as she realized it was coming from herself. Trunks chuckled softly as he nuzzled his nose against hers and tasted her lips again. Pan sighed as his head moved slightly lower to follow her jaw line down, as he pepper her with kisses. Her head lolled back as his tongue darted out tasting her sweet skin at the juncture of her neck.  
  
She cried out is dismay and alarm as Trunks pulled away suddenly allowing her limp body to fall back into the grass. She sat up angrily as she saw him staring at the sky.  
  
"Your fathers coming." Trunks stated flatly.  
=========== ==================== ===================== = = = = = =  
"Goten!!!!" Chi-chi screeched at her youngest son.  
  
Goten sighed as he paused in his eating. He came by to visit his parents but was distracted by the refrigerator.  
  
"Yeah mom?" Goten asked between bites.  
  
"Your father took off again. Take me over to Bulma's now!!" Chi-chi demanded. How dare he sneak off without telling her! Darn him! He was supposed to cut the grass today!  
  
Goten nodded meekly. At least she wasn't mad at him.  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |  
"MOM!!!!" Bra's high-pitched shriek resounded throughout the house. Bulma winced as she worked in her lab. Thank goodness she wasn't a Saiyan or she would be deaf by now. Sighing she put down her screwdriver and went to her daughter's aid.  
  
"What is it now?" Bulma asked her almost twin.  
  
"I can't find daddy! He promised he would move my furniture for me in my room."  
  
Bulma pinched the bridge of her nose tightly trying to ward off a headache.  
  
"Your father left. I thought he moved your furniture for you last week." Bulma said as the doorbell rang.  
  
"He did but I don't like it this way. My feet face the door. I don't want my feet facing the door!" Bra wailed as she followed Bulma to the front door.  
  
"Hi Chi-chi, Goten come in!" Bulma urged ignoring her daughters raving.  
  
Bra's eyes widened as she spotted Goten. He glanced at her and her cheeks tinged pink as she looked away.  
  
"Bulma! We need to talk." Chi-chi said crossing her arms angrily.  
  
Bulma smiled, "Goten why don't you help Bra with her room?"  
  
Both Bra and Goten's eyes widened at this.  
  
Bra squealed as she ran up the stairs two at a time. She made a mad dash around the room picking up her "personal" things before Goten arrived. Shoving the last of her delicates into a drawer she slammed it shut as Goten peeked his head in.  
  
"Ummm, hey Bra, Bulma said you needed something?" Goten asked quietly.  
  
That's an understatement. Bra thought as she subconsciously licked her lips. "Aahh, yeah, I do." She said smirking. "I was wondering if you could move my bed for me."  
  
Goten smirked, I'd love to make your bed move. He thought.  
  
Bra looked at him a little taken back, "What did you say?"  
  
Goten shook his head to clear it. "Ahh I didn't say anything." he said smiling as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"All right Chi-chi what's going on?" Bulma asked as she ushered Chi-chi into the large kitchen.  
  
"Something's up! Goku took off again. I swear there is a circuit loose or something rattling around in his head! He didn't even tell me he was leaving!" Chi-chi wailed.  
  
Bulma smirked "It's okay, I know Vegeta went with him. He popped over here and they left together. Something was up with Gohan, Of course they didn't tell me the details."  
  
"Gohan? That makes me even angrier. I think it's time for a road trip!" Chi-chi said clenching her fist.  
  
Bulma smirked "I'll grab the capsule jet."  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	12. What goes up must come down!

Sorry so late! I had it completed a couple of days ago and it was erased!! Sniff, sniff!!! Oh well enjoy! I know it's short but I wanted to get something out so that you didn't think I fell of the earth!! Please review! I think Keanu Reeves should play Gohan in the DBZ movie. Yummy!!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Pan looked bewildered as she followed Trunks gaze seeing nothing. She was about to speak when she saw a spec on the horizon as she scrambled to her feet. She watched in disbelief as one speck turned to three. As they came closer she could make out her father in the lead.  
  
Pan shook her head slowly; although Trunks had flown and she was told that her mother and others could fly nothing could of prepared her for the sight before her. Pan felt the world spinning around her and was glad when the blackness came as they landed in front of her.  
Bra was lost in Goten's eyes as her mother yelled up the stairs. "Bra!! Hurry up and get packed we're going on a trip!"  
  
Bra jumped as the voice penetrated reached her. Bulma's words entered her foggy mind and her eyes widened. She had to pack. Without thought she threw a suitcase on her bed and began filling it with her belongings. Automatically she pulled out her dresser drawers and started tossing things in. Remembering that Goten was still in the room her eyes widened as she turned to see him staring at a silky pair of leopard print panties laying on the rim of the suitcase.  
  
"You pervert!!" Bra said snatching them up and burying them under the growing pile. Her face was red as a tomato. A great contrast however to Goten's face whose was white.  
  
"Ssssorry!" Goten stammered escaping from the room. He ran down the stairs taking two at a time and out the front door. Stopping as he came to a tree he collapsed under it in exasperation.  
  
"Goten your such and idiot!" He scolded himself. For about a year now he had started feeling differently about Bra. At first he just ignored the feelings but as time went on it wasn't as easy. He knew that she thought of him as nothing more than an older brother or worse perhaps a fond uncle as Pan saw him as. He knew that she was way too young now. But he would wait.  
  
"Goten!! Let's go!" Chi-chi yelled as the three women came outside a short time later.  
  
Goten sat upright, "Why do I have to go?" He asked not meaning for it to come out like a spoiled child.  
  
"Because I said so!" Chi-chi replied as Goten avoided Bra as he walked over to the jet that Bulma just decapsulated.  
  
"Hey can I fly it?" Goten asked perking up.  
  
"NO!!!!" Bulma and Chi-chi yelled together as they boarded.  
  
He heard Bra giggle and he sighed. This was gonna be a long trip.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Trucks saw Pan began to sway and he swept her up into his arms before she fell. He watched as Gohan strode towards him plucking Pan from his grasp. Vegeta and Goku stood watching the scene from behind.  
  
"You can leave now." Gohan said looking pointedly at Trunks as he held his daughter tightly in his arms.  
  
Bewildered by Gohan's tone Trunks looked at him questioningly. "I just wanted to help." Trunks said softly as he looked at Pan. She was so close, if he reached his arm out he would still be able to stroke her hair.  
  
As if reading his mind Gohan stepped away from Trunks turning his back to him. He took to the air as Goku followed shrugging. Trunks watched until they disappeared. He felt a loss in his soul as she was taken away. He fell to his knees in defeat.  
  
Vegeta walked over to him.  
  
"Your disgusting! You let some other man take your mate from you that easily?" Trunks reluctantly looked up to see his father standing over him.  
  
Trunks looked confused, "But he's her father."  
  
Vegeta sat next to him on the ground. "You have much to learn boy."  
  
"I'm not a boy, I'm a man!" Trunks spat out.  
  
Vegeta snorted, "Your human blood makes you weak! A full blooded Saiyan would never have let his mate be taken, father or not, they would have fought to the death if need be."  
  
Trunks growled jumping up, "Well sorry to disappoint you father! But I'm not some animal driven only by emotion! I'm gonna go talk to him man to man.!" Trunks yelled taking to the air.  
=++++++++++++++++++=========  
  
"Are we there yet?" Bra asked bored from the backseat where she was twirling her hair around her finger. She was sitting next to Goten who had fallen asleep as soon as they had lifted off.  
  
Bulma sighed, between Bra's whining, Chi-chi's ranting and Goten's snoring she was about to rip her hair out. "No honey we're not. We still have an hour to go. Just be patient, if we took a regular jet it would take us eight times as long."  
  
Bra frowned as she crossed her arms in front of her. She glanced over at Goten who was leaning against the window. She smiled he looked so peaceful, so innocent. She sighed he could never be hers. He saw her as a child nothing more. Taking advantage of his condition she laid her head over on his arm and closed her eyes. Enjoying his closeness.  
  
In the front seat Chi-chi was rambling on about what she was going to do with Goku when she caught up with him. Bulma sighed again as she mumbled under her breath, "You think she'd be used to him taking off like that by now."  
  
Chi-chi's eyes widened as she looked over at her so called friend. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!!" Chi-chi shrieked causing Goten to jump reflexively waking Bra.  
  
Unfortunately as he did so, his head hit the window shattering it. The ladies screamed as the cabin depressurized. Goten still befuddled from waking covered his ears. Bulma fought for control of the plane as Bra wailed.  
  
"I don't wanna die a virgin!!"  
  
Goten looked over at his seat mate smiling as he did so. Thoughts of how he could help her swirled through his head. His instincts taking over he smirked as he reached for her.  
  
Bra reading his thoughts slapped him hard across the face. "You imbecile!!! Get out there and save us!!"  
  
Goten blushed as he shook his head to clear it. With a determined look he nodded blasting a large hole in the side and flying through it. He grabbed the plane from underneath and slowly stopped its descent. He gently floated down to earth and placed the damaged jet in an empty field.  
  
He helped his mother out and then Bulma as they sat on the ground thanking Dende.  
  
Goten bristled, "Dende? How about thanking me?"  
  
Bulma snorted, "If it wasn't for you we wouldn't even be in this mess!!"  
  
Goten was about to reply as he herd a small sound from inside the plane and he froze.  
  
Bra. 


	13. The weak and the hopeless

Chapter 13  
  
Gohan landed on Pan's balcony as he nudged open the French doors with his hip. He was surprised to find his wife inside waiting for him. Goku landed behind him but wanting to give the couple some privacy he nodded to Videl and made his way down to the refrigerator.  
  
"Are you okay? How did you get here?" Gohan asked lying Pan on her bed as he turned to his wife in concern.  
  
"Well after you left me, Goku gave me a sensu bean before he followed you. I knew you and Pan were heading home so I decided to meet you here. What happened? What's wrong with her?" Videl asked in concern as she sat next to Pan on the bed. She took her hand and smoothed Pan's hair out of her face.  
  
Gohan looked down in shame. "Well, I went to find her and when she saw me flying, she fainted, I guess it was too much."  
  
Videl bristled as she turned to look at her husband. "Well if you would of used your head instead of worrying about Trunks so much that never would have happened. Pan is growing up! You can't stop her." Videl sighed, "Listen, it's been a long day. When she wakes up we have a lot of explaining to do. I know that you just want to protect her, but sometimes you have to learn by your own failures. As for Trunks, he's not stupid. He respects us, he would never hurt Pan."  
  
Gohan guffawed, "That's not what I've heard."  
  
Videl rolled her eyes, "Your not talking about those stupid tabloids are you? You know that they're full of crap! Look at all the stuff they say about my father and you know most of it's not true! Trunks seemed very well mannered and respectful to me. I'm not crazy about the age difference, but it's not the end of the world. There are worse things that could happen."  
  
Gohan reluctantly nodded in agreement as he hugged his wife. He would try.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Goten stepped into the plane ducking his head his eyes quickly going to the small form huddled in the floor. "Bra?" He asked as the word left his lips softly like a caress.  
  
The blue head looked up her eyes shimmering with tears. Goten reached down lifting her light form up into his arms. She was screaming her head off a minute ago, what could be the problem? He wondered as he held her against him as he sat down on a seat with her on his lap. "Are you hurt?" He asked his voice still soft with concern.  
  
Bra shook her head no as she laid her head on his broad shoulder. She sniffed, how could she tell him that she just realized that she could never be his? That while he was outside saving them that she was inside cowering like a child? She was so weak in comparison to him. So helpless! No wonder he didn't want to have anything to do with her. No wonder he's been avoiding her like the plague lately when their families got together. He could never love her. It was all just a fantasy. Like Disneyland. Nothing was real after all. Life stunk.  
  
Goten chuckled, he liked Disneyland. "Shh, it's okay Bra, you don't have to be strong. I'll be strong for the both of us." Goten whispered to her as he hugged her tightly.  
  
He felt so much for her it made his heart ache. It all made sense to him now. All his life he always wondered why his father kept leaving. Now he knew why. It was to protect them. Goku loved them so much he was willing to abandon them to become stronger so that they could live, survive. A tear slid down his cheek and fell into Bra's hair. He made a silent promise to Dende that he would be there to protect her no matter what. Not even death could stop him. Yes, he understood now. Smiling, he gently stood up and set Bra on her feet as they left the plane together.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Gohan went down stairs as Videl stayed with Pan. He was going to join Goku in the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. He went to open it and was dismayed to see Trunks standing there. Gohan ran a hand through his pitch-black hair; he hadn't even sensed that Trunks was coming. He was getting old.  
  
Wordlessly Gohan left the door open as he turned and headed to his office. Trunks followed wordlessly. Gohan went to his liquor cabinet, which he rarely did, and poured himself a drink. He looked at Trunks to see if he wanted anything and Trunks declined quietly shutting the door behind him.  
  
Gohan turned to face Trunks, a feeling of déjà vu going thru his mind. "What are your intentions?" He asked.  
  
Trunks sat down on a leather chair. He shook his head. "I'm not going to hurt her if that's what your thinking. I don't know. To be honest I've never felt this way about anyone before."  
  
Gohan hmphed, "No wonder, she's going into heat."  
  
Trunks blushed, "That's not what I meant. I.." Trunks threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "I know that I've made a lot of mistakes in the past with women. All of which I regret now, but Pan is special. When I'm with her I feel so alive so complete, and when I'm not with her my thoughts are filled with her smile, her beauty, and I can't wait until I'm near her again. I know she's still young, I know I'm a lot older than her but I'm willing to wait if I have to." Trunks said looking at Gohan earnestly as he finished his speech.  
  
Gohan nodded thoughtfully, "Your willing to wait?" He asked and Trunks nodded slowly as if he was starting to regret his words. "Then leave."  
  
Trunks mouth fell open in surprise. "What?"  
  
Gohan turned to him "You talk about Pan's smile and her beauty. You know nothing about my daughter. You don't know her favorite flower, what she likes to read, which vegetables she refuses to eat. You know nothing about her. You talk about longing for her, that's not love." Gohan inhaled deeply as he continued. "You are physically attracted to her, maybe even spiritually. But I don't think that you're ready for a serious relationship. You've spent your whole life having things given to you, anything you want and then disposing of them when you're done. You want her, you but you can't have her. She's like the forbidden fruit. Pan is very vulnerable right now. She doesn't need you around making her more confused. If you care about her you will give her time. You will leave now. Come back when you've grown up." Gohan said as he left the room.  
  
Trunks sat there in shock. What is this with people calling him a child? I'm in charge of the largest company in the world! He felt anger fill him and was forced to calm himself down as the house started shaking. Growling he walked out of the room and out of the house slamming the door behind him.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Goten and Bra exited the plane he walked over to where Bulma and Chi- chi were talking.  
  
"What now?" He asked turning to look at the disabled plane.  
  
Bulma shrugged, "I have an extra jet capsule but it's an older model and not as fast."  
  
Chi-chi spoke up, "Don't be silly! Goten can carry us and we'll there in no time!"  
  
Goten sweat dropped. He should of stayed in bed.  
==++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pan slowly opened her eyes. It took her a second to get her bearings as she looked around the room. She was laying in her bed with her mother a sitting in the chair next to her reading. Pan frowned her mother never did that maybe she was sick. Her mind cleared from the sleep and she smiled. That was it!! She was sick, she probably had a very high fever. Yes, it was all a strange dream brought on by her high fever.  
  
"Mom?" Pan asked.  
  
Videl looked over and smiled at her daughter. "Are you feeling okay? You had quite a shock."  
  
Pan's face blanched. A shock? What was she talking about she was sick, really, really sick. "Yeah I'm fine, I guess, I just had a really weird dream. I dreamed that you and dad could fly, that Grandpa Goku was an alien and I met a handsome Prince."  
  
Videl's smile softened. "Oh Pan, I wish it really was that simple. I do know what your going through though. When I first found out about your father, I didn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it."  
  
Pan sat here shocked, It was all real. She thought back to that morning when her mother had first to told her. She had ended up throwing her through a wall. And then she left she had ran away. Tears came to Pan's eyes. "Oh mom! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you!! I don't know how I did that. Are you okay?" Pan asked as tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
Videl chuckled "I'm fine sweetheart, and you will be too." 


	14. into the rabbit hole

Hello! I think I need to explain something about this chapter. Goku only left with Uub for a couple of months. Not years. And remember this A/U so I can do anything I want!!!  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
Chapter 14  
Trunks drove slowly back to the hotel. He couldn't believe Gohan. He would never take advantage of Pan. He said he would wait, but what he meant was that he would wait by her side. Not away from her. What if she forgot about him? Or worse met someone else. Trunks felt the steering wheel bend as his grip tightened in anger.  
  
No. He would not allow that. He would find a way.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++=========================++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Goten flew staring straight ahead. He had Bulma under one arm and Chi- chi in the other, Bra was lying across his back with her arms tightly around his neck, a little too tightly. She had her head tucked into the crook of his neck as she blocked her face from the wind. Goten swallowed hard. Her warm body was pressed against his back and it took all his will power to keep in a straight line. He had wanted to turn super to get this over with faster, but Bulma insisted that the force of the wind would tear their arms off. So he complied. He felt his fathers and brothers ki close together and headed there.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Gohan joined Goku in the kitchen.  
  
"Kind of rough on him weren't you?" Goku asked between bites of food.  
  
Gohan looked at his father in surprise. No matter how naïve he seemed, he always seemed to know what was going on.  
  
"No I wasn't. He's only known her for a few days. A few days! How can he decided in that short amount of time that he wants to devote his life to her. It's not his decision to make. It's Pan's and I don't feel like she's capable at the moment."  
  
Goku sat looking thoughtful. "Maybe you should give her more credit. You were the same age as she is when you met Videl."  
  
Gohan was about to reply when he felt a strong power.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Videl jumped off the bed and ran to the window. She squealed as she saw the new arrivals. Forgetting about Pan she ran down the stairs to greet them. Gohan beat her to the door and they headed out together with Goku and Pan on their heels.  
  
They watched as Goten landed dropping his load none to gently on the grass.  
  
Bulma stood up rubbing her rear. "Next time I'm flying first class."  
  
Pan took a step forward. "Grandma, Uncle Goten? What are you doing here?"  
  
Chi-chi took the time to run over and hug Pan tightly before taking off after Goku. Pan smiled at her Giant of a Grandfather running from the frail woman. Her eyes were drawn back to her Uncle who was trying to untangle a girl from around his neck. She looked astonishing back and forth between her and the blue haired woman. She watched as her mother ran up and hugged the older of the too.  
  
"Bulma! This is Pan." Videl said bringing the lady over to her. Her hair and clothes were both wind swept and Pan smiled as the lady tried to smooth them.  
  
"She's beautiful." Bulma said admiring the young lady in front of her. "You and Bra are just about the same age. Bra!!" Bulma yelled as Pan winced. "Come meet Pan!"  
  
Bra finally got her bracelet untangled from Goten's hair and scampered over.  
  
"Bra this is Pan, she's a Saiyan too." Bulma said.  
  
Pan sighed. Did everyone know but her? Bra's contagious smile though soon pushed the ill thought from her mind.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Goku had to smile. Chi-chi had chased him all the way into a forest She sure was riled up this time. An idea suddenly popped into his mind smirking he stopped and held up two fingers to his head.  
  
Chi-chi screamed as she was grabbed from behind. Turning swiftly she was met with the smirking face of her husband. Furious she pounded his chest with her fist.  
  
Goku only held here tighter in his arms until all movement stopped. He then relaxed his arms around his love. He felt her body shaking and worriedly he lifted her face up. He frowned seeing tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Goku asked softly.  
  
Chi-chi sniffed. "Y-Y-You promised that you wouldn't leave me again!!"  
  
Goku smiled softly "I didn't leave you Chi. I promised you that I would never leave you again. I don't break my promises."  
  
"Well you took off without telling me! What else am I supposed to think?"  
  
Goku sighed and hugged her to him as he kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry Chi-chi, I am an idiot."  
  
Chi-chi pulled away so that she could look up at him. "No Goku, your not. You should have told me first is all, especially if it involves our family. Now tell me what's going on?"  
  
Goku smiled as the fire returned to her dark eyes.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=  
  
Pan found herself in her room. The blue haired girl named Bra had immediately drug her upstairs and begun rifting through her closet. Pan had put two and two together and figured out that this was Trunks sister.  
  
Bra was standing in Pan's closet frowning "Where's the rest of your clothes?"  
  
"The rest?" Pan asked.  
  
Bra's eyes widened. "Don't tell me you only have one closet! You poor thing! And who buys these things? Your mother?" Bra asked holding up one of Pan's favorite shirts with distaste.  
  
Pan shrugged. "I really don't have time to shop. Hey what's it like being a Sayian?"  
  
Bra came over and sat next to Pan on her bed. "I don't know I guess I feel the same way that you do. I don't even really think about it much. I have a pretty normal family, except for my parents blowing things up all the time. And fighting. It's really no big deal."  
  
"You don't mind your father being from outer space." Pan asked.  
  
Bra shrugged, "It's not like many people know that. I mean my closest friends don't even know. No one does Except for a couple of nosey reporters, but daddy blow them up." Bra added cheerfully.  
  
Pan's eyes bulged, "You mean he killed them?"  
  
Bra shrugged "They were only reporters. 'Sides mom brought them back to life with the dragon balls and told him he couldn't do that anymore."  
  
Pan shook her head "This is insane. I feel like Alice in wonderland."  
  
Bra shrugged "So you wanna go shopping?"  
  
Pan groaned and fell back on her bed. 


	15. into the night

Okay it's still short but it has a lot of action!! Thank you to all of you that reviewed!!!  
Chapter 15  
Trunks arrived back at his hotel slamming the door angrily. He had felt Goten and the others arrival and had ignored it. Not even Goten could cheer him up at this point. His heart ached at having to leave her, his only condolence was that they would be together soon. He happened to glance down at his daily planner that he left on the table and he smirked. The full moon was tonight.  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |  
  
Pan wearily climbed the stairs to her room it had been a long day. Bra almost had her out the front door when Videl drug her back inside. The rest of the day included stories from all present and looking through scrapbooks and photo albums that Pan had never seen before.  
  
At first she was angry again for them keeping all this from her but as the night wore on she found herself riveted by the courage of her ancestors and friends. She found herself paying close attention whenever Trunks name mentioned. She laughed as her mother described all the mishaps that Gotenks caused. Her father told of Miria Trunks visits and Pan paid rapt attention although she still hadn't forgiven him. It must be odd growing up knowing that you saved the world. Pan shook her head. It was all so confusing. She wanted to ask where Trunks was but was too shy. They had a late dinner then Pan excused herself and headed to her room.  
  
She lay in bed waiting for sleep to claim her as today's events swirled through her mind. Bra and Bulma had left also to head to the hotel. The Son's were in Guest rooms and her parents were still downstairs. Unable to sleep Pan rolled to her side. She smiled seeing the moonbeams sliding in through her window.  
  
She had always loved looking at the moon, now she knew why. It was so strange but things seemed to make sense now. All the little oddities in her life fit together now. She wasn't a freak; she was a decedent of a dieing race. She smiled as she rose from her bed. Opening her balcony doors wide she stepped out her face lifted to the large glowing orb above her. It was odd, it felt like she was actually absorbing power from the moon. Her abdomen started to ache but she ignored it. However, She could not ignore sharp pain shooting through her spine. She could only gasp as she fell to her knees and then curled up into a ball as she cried out in pain. She was barely conscious as her father burst into her room and picked up for the second time that day.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=  
Across town Trunks was withering in his bed. His thrashing about caused the hotel to shake. Vegeta knocked down the door looking around for some unseen threat attacking his son but found none. Bulma was close on his heels and Bra just pulled the cover over her head to block out the ruckus of people stampeding out of the hotel.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Bulma asked worriedly.  
  
"I think he's growing his tail back." Vegeta said trying to restrain his son.  
  
Bulma put her hand to her mouth in shock. This would not be good for publicity.  
  
Trunks unable to stand the pain any longer let out a yell as he turned into a Super Saiyan. Bulma gasped as Vegeta was thrown off of him as Trunks stood up on the charred bed his eyes darted wildly around the room like a caged animal and his newly regrown tail swished behind him angrily.  
  
Trunks scanned the room his gaze landing on his mother. Bulma took a step back in fear as his attention was drawn to the outside wall. He held up a single hand and blasted a hole in the side of the room. Sniffing the air he took off into the night sky.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=+  
  
"Daddy!" Pan yelled out in agony as her frantic family surrounded her. Videl went to the phone to call for help but Goku grabbed her arm shaking his head no.  
  
"They can't help her." He said softly as tears filled Videl's eyes as she listened to her child's screams.  
  
Chi-chi walked up and hugged her for comfort.  
  
Pan soon quieted down and Gohan gasped as a long brown tail unfurled and rested on Pan's thigh as her sobbing quieted down.  
  
So wrapped up in Pan's dilemma they didn't notice the ki heading towards them.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Trunks flew holding his head down so that the power of the moon wouldn't over take his senses. He needed to be in control. The soft breezes brought Pan's scent to him and he greedily filled his lungs as if he were drowning. His alert senses picked up other males surrounding his mate and he let out a guttural yell as he transformed into his ascended form. Growling he increased his speed.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Vegeta made sure that Bulma was okay before leaping out of the hole after his son. Bulma shook her head as she tried to gather her thoughts. Where would he be going? Her eyes caught sight of the full moon and everything seemed to fall into place. Pan. She was the girl he was talking about. Gohan would kill him. She ran across the hallway and drug Bra out of bed. Dragging her grumbling daughter to the roof she pulled out a jet copter and was soon air borne.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pan wearily sat up in bed, sweat was rolling down her body from the exertion and she felt so weak. She tried to force a smile for her weary parents when she felt something deep inside her. It was like a whisper in her soul. Trunks was coming. Gohan's head turned toward the window and Pan's eyes widened he knew.  
  
Before Pan could even breath Trunks burst through the balcony doors. Shattered glass sprayed down on the occupants of the room as he landed in front of Gohan.  
  
Pan gasped at the golden warrior in front of her. She had heard of Super Saiyans but was not prepared for the sight before her. Her mouth dropped open she could not only feel the energy pouring out of him but could also see it. Her onyx eyes met with his aqua ones and her heart nearly stopped. He was magnificent; although his features were altered she would of known him anywhere. His Blonde hair pulsated with energy as his muscles rippled under his taunt clothes. Pans eyes swept lower to his waist where a brown furry appendage was wrapped. She looked down at her own new addition and pulled it to her instinctively.  
  
Pan's breath returned as her father turned to face the new arrival as every one watched. Pan somehow knew if the two warriors were to battle that one would lose not only the fight but also his life. Tears welled up in Pan's eyes as she made her decision. She knew that he had come for her, she new that only she could stop this.  
  
She watched as if in slow motion her father turned ascended also the two looking like mirror images of each other. Pan shook her head slowly. No.  
  
Gohan faced Trunks. This wasn't the Trunks he knew. He knew that the moon was influencing his mind right now, of course he was Vegeta's son so his pride and arrogance could also be effecting his decisions.  
  
Gohan watched Trunks slip into a fighting stance as Vegeta landed behind him. He nodded as he too took stance. There was a sudden blur as Pan ran and stood in front of Trunks.  
  
"Please don't!" She pleaded to Gohan.  
  
Gohan watched as Trunks grabbed her from behind. He had one arm around her waist and with his other he held up two fingers to his forehead.  
  
Gohan screamed NOOO as Trunks smirked at him before they disappeared.  
  
Gohan looked at Vegeta who looked just as surprised by Trunks disappearing trick as he was. Enraged Gohan turned on his father.  
  
"When did you teach him instant transmission?" Gohan asked as Bra and Bulma ran inside still in there nightgowns. Bra looked over at Goten and blushed as she found him staring at her.  
  
Goku blinked "I didn't."  
  
"Well then who did?" Gohan asked exasperated.  
  
"Uh, I did." Goten said nervously.  
  
Gohan turned around to look at Goten in surprise. "You know IT?"  
  
Goten nodded.  
  
Bulma stepped forward "Ah, Goten if you know IT how come you didn't use it when the plane crashed?"  
  
Goten scratched the back of his neck as he laughed nervously. "I forgot." He replied as everyone sweat dropped. 


	16. Mixed Emotions

Chapter 16  
  
Pan gasped as a warm arm encircled he waist and suddenly she was in darkened room. She spun around to face Trunks. He smiled softly at her, his eyes watching her intently. He reached out to touch her but she stepped away unsure.  
  
"W-What happened? Where are we?" Pan asked her voice shaking just a bit. She felt something brush her leg and she jumped before remembering her tail. Blushing she gently latched onto it and held it still.  
  
Trunks grinned at her. Sensing her apprehension though he powered down. Upon seeing his purple hair return she relaxed a little.  
  
"This is a capsule house I set up, don't worry you're safe." Trunks said as he went to turn on some lights.  
  
Pan looked around the domed structure it was quite large. They were in a living room and she could see a doorway to the kitchen and other doors, which were closed.  
  
"Am I?" She asked as he took another step towards her.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Never mind!" Gohan said to his younger brother as he powered down. "Dad can you sense her or track them? Pan can't possibly hide her ki." Gohan said sitting down on the now empty bed.  
  
Goku concentrated for a minute before shaking his head no. "I can't sense her energy anywhere. Don't worry, she'll be okay." Goku said smiling brightly.  
  
"Okay? It's a full moon! Do you know what he could be forcing her to do right now?"  
  
Goku's blush was his answer.  
  
Vegeta snorted stepping forward. "You should feel privileged that your brat was chosen. It is an honor to mate with the royal family."  
  
Gohan growled, "You are such an ass!! She's only seventeen! Not to mention your perfect son sat in my house today and lied to my face! He said he would wait 'til she was older!"  
  
Goku spoke up, "Well, actually Gohan, you told him he had to wait."  
  
Gohan turned to glare his father.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Why did you take me?" Pan asked licking her suddenly dry lips as he took another step towards her. She would of back away but her feet didn't seem to be responding. It was like she wasn't in control of her own body. His hand caressed her cheek and she found herself leaning in for closer contact.  
  
Trunks smiled. He knew that she was under the moons influence he could hear a soft purring coming from her and he answered with his own as their lips met. Gently he lowered her to the couch.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Vegeta stiffened, "She is old enough! She should have been mounted when she first went into heat! But because of your narrow-minded human brain it was not allowed. You are correct though it IS a full moon, but he won't have to force her to do anything. I'm sure that she will catch on quick enough."  
  
Gohan made two fists squeezing them tightly in anger. Then he smirked; maybe he could do something to help Pan after all.  
  
Holding up his hands he shouted "Ma senko!!"  
  
Vegeta watched in surprise as the ball of energy soar through the open doors and flew into the air. It met its target and the sky was darkened. Once again, the moon was destroyed.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Pan sighed at the magnificent sensations running through her body. Never in her life had felt so.erotic. Trunks mouth met hers and they kissed deeply. After several wondrous moments Pan pulled away for air. Then something happened. It was as if someone flipped a light switch. The feelings stopped; well at least they were diminished.  
  
Pan blinked as her conscience thought returned. Trunks was lying on top of her eagerly kissing down her neck as Pan began to squirm. She felt his excitement against her leg and she started to panic.  
  
"Stop it!" Pan said pushing against his rock hard chest as he growled. Pan pulled his hair hard to get his attention.  
  
Trunks shook his head as he realized Pan's distress. Hurriedly he sat up.  
  
"I'm sorry Pan. Are you okay?" Trunks asked as Pan nodded.  
  
"It's not your fault, I don't know I felt weird too."  
  
Trunks snorted, Great! He thought, I kiss her and it makes her feel weird!  
  
Pan giggled as she read his thoughts and he smiled down at her.  
  
"It's okay, it's the moon. Saiyans mating rituals revolve around the moon." Trunks said.  
  
Pan blushed, "Well then why did we stop?" Her face turned red as she realized her blunder. "Ahh I mean why did the feeling stop?"  
  
Trunks shrugged "Your dad probably blew it up."  
  
"What?" Pan said running to the window and looking out. Pan gasped as she saw what looked like millions of shooting stars falling from the sky. It was a beautiful sight but she somehow felt an emptiness inside of her. A void. She frowned turning away.  
  
"You okay?" Trunks asked walking over to her. Pan nodded, "I don't understand. If the moon is gone how come we still have our tails?"  
  
Trunks shrugged, "I'm not sure, maybe because of the bonding."  
  
Pan looked at him and shook her head. "Forget it, I don't want to know."  
  
Trunks smiled. "I told you before that we're destined to be together."  
  
"I don't really believe in fate. I mean your future can be changed. I believe that you've proven that." Pan said softly referring to his Miria self.  
  
"That wasn't ME!" Trunks said angrily.  
  
Pan raised an eyebrow, "Sorry, didn't know you were so touchy about it."  
  
Trunks sighed sitting down on the couch. "No I'm sorry. It's just hard competing with your self."  
  
Pan smiled as she sat next to Trunks on the couch. "Yeah, of course there are stranger things. Like waking up and finding out your alien."  
  
Trunks smiled back.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Gohan had stormed off into his room with Videl apologizing to her guests as she went after him.  
  
Goten looked down at Bra who had somehow ended up next to him during the ruckus. He blushed as he looked away only to find Vegeta glaring at him. He swallowed hard as he took a small step away from her.  
  
Bra sighed; he couldn't even stand to be near her. She felt tears stinging her eyes as she headed outside to the balcony.  
  
Chi-chi took over the hostess roll and was assigning bedrooms to everyone since the Briefs hotel was destroyed. Mentally and physically exhausted after the long day Bulma pulled the reluctant Vegeta towards their room as Chi-chi did the same.  
  
Bra heard a small sound behind her and quickly wiped her eyes, as Goten appeared next to her.  
  
"Why so sad?" He asked softly, causing shivers to run down her spine.  
  
"I'm fine." Bra said "I probably just got something in my eye."  
  
"Let me check." Goten said lifting her face up so he could examine her beautiful eyes. He was a little scared that a piece of glass might have hurt her. Since it was too dark outside to see he used his ki to illuminate her face. The sight took his breath away. Her blue eyes shiny with tears looked up at him expectantly. Nervously he licked his lips. She was so damn close. Slowly, his head lowered and his lips met hers.  
  
A/N : Ok should Pan hang out with Trunks for awhile or should she go home? It seems like in all my fics the female ends up pregnant. I wanted to break my trend so let me know what you want to happen!! 


	17. gonna getcha, getcha, getcha

The people have spoken! she will stay with Trunks for a while and remain pure. Thanks! I'm going to Florida for over a week so I hope this will tide you over. Please review!!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Goten pulled away quickly taking a step back. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen." He whispered as he turned to leave.  
  
Bra tugged on his arm feeling the tightened muscles underneath his shirt. "I didn't mind." She said as she blushed.  
  
Goten sighed stepping back. "This can't happen. Your too young."  
  
Bra stiffened, "No I'm not! I'm old enough to have a boyfriend!"  
  
Goten smiled sadly, "I don't want to be just your boyfriend."  
  
Bra's heart almost stopped in anticipation as he stepped towards her again. "I want to be so much more."  
  
His large hand cupped the back of her head as if she where an infant as he bent down and kissed her one more time.  
  
Bra stood in shock as he turned and walked back into the house. Slowly she lifted her fingertips to her lips where she could still feel his warmth. A sly smile crept across her face as she headed to her room.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=++  
  
Pan tried to stifle a yawn as she sat next to Trunks. Trunks turned to her smiling, "Guess I interrupted your sleep huh?" He asked.  
  
Pan opened her mouth to reply as the yawn sneaked out. She covered her mouth tactfully. Embarrassed she only nodded.  
  
"We'll I guess I better get you into bed." Trunks said regretting his use of words as Pan's eyes shot fully open.  
  
"Uh, I mean to your own bed." He added sheepishly, making Pan relax a little.  
  
He stood up offering her his hand as he pulled her up from the couch. He paused for a second as an urge to sweep her up into his arms filled him but he pushed it aside. He led her to one of the closed doors and opened it as he nodded inside.  
  
"Sorry there's only one room, I'll sleep on the couch." Trunks said looking a little guilty.  
  
Pan stared at the single bed in the room as something began to dawn on her. "You had this planned didn't you?" She asked turning to him with her arms crossed against her chest.  
  
Trunks sighed remembering that she could read his thoughts so he couldn't lie to her. "You're right, I did plan this. I went to speak to your father and he said that he wouldn't allow me to see you. I was desperate and I wasn't thinking clearly at the time. If you want I'll take you home."  
  
Trunks ran his hand through his hair nervously waiting for her to explode. Her response surprised him.  
  
"You went to my father?" Pan sighed as she went in and sat on the bed. She shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe after all that has happened he's still trying to control my life!"  
  
Trunks took a small step into the room. "It's not that bad, at least your father cares about you." Trunks said sadly thinking of his own father. "I can't blame him though. If I had a daughter as beautiful as you I would be overly protective too."  
  
Pan blushed at his comment and threw a pillow at him to cover it up. He caught it with ease. "Night Trunks." Pan said lying on the bed with her back to him.  
  
"Night." Trunks whispered reluctantly leaving the room.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Gohan sat looking out the window at the lifeless sky. It seemed so empty now that the moon was gone but it had to be done. Especially since they had their tails back. Trunks might have some control over his altered oozaru form but Pan would not. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Videl's anxious eyes.  
  
"I guess I screwed up again." He said sadly.  
  
Videl squeezed his shoulder. "Well we all make mistakes." She said softly, "No, one blames you for trying to protect our daughter. But sometimes you have to let go."  
  
Gohan sighed. "I bet she hates me."  
  
Videl smiled, "I don't think Pan is capable of hating anyone, she's too much like Goku. Don't worry, she'll be back."  
  
Gohan looked at his mate. "I don't deserve you."  
  
Videl smiled as Gohan swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. "I know." She replied giggling as he started to nibble on her neck.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Goten lay in bed thinking. He so wanted to tell Bra how deeply he felt about her. The real reason why he didn't tell them that he knew IT before was because of Bra. So that he could feel her young pliant body against his as he flew, to prolong the few moments that they had to spend together.  
  
Goten was brought out of his thoughts as the house started to shake rhythmically. He covered his head; at least someone was having a good night he just hoped it wasn't his parents.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pan awoke early the next morning refreshed. She stretched her arms above her headed and then padded into the other room her tail dragging behind her. She smiled seeing Trunks still asleep on the couch. He had tangled the covers around his waist exposing his chest and legs to greedy view. Pan blushed as she wondered what he had on beneath his odd garb. She was grateful that he was asleep and unable to read her thoughts. His hair was mussed, and he had one leg on the floor and his tail was curled around his thigh. Sighing, she reluctantly she pulled her eyes away as she headed to the front door.  
  
The suns rays were shining through the windows as Pan went to open the door. The site was breath taking!!! She opened the door inhaled the fresh air from outside. They were on a beach and she could see the waves crashing angrily against the land just yards from their door. Funny she didn't hear them last night; of course she did have other things on her mind. Looking down at her apparel she debated on walking out in the sand with her nightgown on. Seeing no one else around she decided to go for it.  
  
Unfortunately, she was grabbed from behind and drug back into the house before she could take one step.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bra headed down to breakfast. She had woken up extra early so she could shower and prepare herself before seeing Goten. She wanted to look perfect.  
  
She stopped before entering the kitchen to yawn. The shaking had kept her up most of the night too. Stepping into the kitchen she was greeted by her mother who seemed more radiant than usual.  
  
"Good morning princess! Your up earlier than usual!" Bulma said greeting her youngest daughter.  
  
The others were eating the mounds of food on the table. Bra glanced quickly at Goten as she told everyone good morning. A slight frown crossed her face as he didn't even take a breath between bites much less acknowledge her. Eyeing the empty seat next to him she headed for it.  
  
Bra smirked at the 'adults' at the table. "Actually mom I'm surprised that all of you are up so early. Seeing as you were up all night too." Bra said cattily.  
  
Bulma, Ch-chi, and Videl's faces all turned bright red, and Bra smiled as she felt Goten shudder next to her. Life was good.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"What are you doing?" Pan asked as she turned to Trunks.  
  
"I thought you didn't want to go home." Trunks stated casually.  
  
" I don't want to go home yet but what does that have to do with me going outside?" Pan asked puzzled.  
  
Trunks grinned, "We'll aside from your improper dress, your father would be able to since your ki."  
  
Pan crossed her arms over the sheer material as she noticed Trunks eyes repeatedly going to her chest.  
  
She frowned as she realized that's how her father knew where she was all the time. It was no fair! "How come he can't find me now?" She asked.  
  
"Actually this is a new invention of mine. The house has a built in ki shield. They won't be able to sense you unless we leave the building."  
  
"Well how come they can't sense your ki if we leave?" Pan asked irritated at being held prisoner.  
  
Trunks smiled, "I can hide my ki, you haven't learned that yet."  
  
"So I'm trapped here?"  
  
Trunks grinned again, "Actually I made two inventions, the other one is a portable ki suppressor. As long as we have them on no one can locate us. Well except for Dende, but I don't think he would tell."  
  
"If you can hide your ki how come you have to wear one?" Pan asked as Trunks pulled open a drawer and pulled out two black cuff-looking devices.  
  
"If my ki is suppressed low enough for them not to detect me I wouldn't have enough energy to fly. This way I can fly undetected."  
  
She watched as he attached one to her arm. All of a sudden she felt really weak and dizzy. Trunks helped her over to the couch.  
  
"Don't worry, it's just a side effect it will go away in a couple of minutes. It won't happen once you get used to it." Trunks said as he snapped his own on his arm.  
  
Pan just nodded wearily as she lay down to stop the room from spinning.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bra looked over at Goten shoveling food into his mouth. She pouted he hasn't paid any attention to her at all. All the males were stuffing their faces and the females were chatting away. Bra smiled deviously, she lowered her hand under the table and squeezed Goten's thigh.  
  
Thankfully she was fast as she pulled her hand away. Reflexively Goten jerked his leg up, his knee crashed into the wooden table nearly cracking it in two as he choked on his food.  
Bra feigned innocence as she caressed his back out of site of the others and leaned towards him.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked worry evident in her voice.  
  
Goten pounded his chest with his fist as the hunk of meat made it's way down his throat and he gulped in fresh air. The other males didn't even seem to notice his distress but the women were smiling as they paid rapt attention to the pair.  
  
Goten nodded stumbling from the table. "Yeah, I guess I'm full." He said his face still red either from the incident or lack of oxygen.  
  
Bra frowned as he retreated from the room. 


	18. 

I'm Back!! I won a Mirai Trunks doll at the fishing game!!! So cool!! Okay this chapter kinda jumps around I hope you don't get to confused!! Please review I'm having withdraws!!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Pan's head finally stopped spinning and slowly sat up. She still felt a little woozy but nothing like before. Trunks looked on anxiously.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked moving to her side.  
  
Pan nodded as she looked up at him. "Can I go outside now?" She asked. She had always been active and hated being cooped up for any extended length of time. That was partly why she despised malls so much.  
  
Trunks smiled, "Of course, we're alone on the island but you might get a bit chilly in your current outfit. I have some women's clothes stored here if you wanted to change."  
  
Pan frowned at this, She silently wondered how many women he entertained here. She felt her anger rising unexplainably; she had no ties to him so why should she be jealous?  
  
Trunks read her mind and he smirked. She was jealous; she did care for him in return. "This is the first time I ever used it, I put some of Bra's clothes in here in case she needed to borrow it. If you don't like them we can always swing by the mall."  
  
Pan punched his arm. "I told you to stop reading my mind!! And what is up with your family? What is this mall obsession? Just show me where the clothes are so I can get out of here!" Pan said irritably, her emotions were confusing her and she needed some time to sort them out. Although some part of her was pulling her towards Trunks another was holding back. Her sensible part, the part telling her that he was a billionaire and she couldn't hope to have a serious, long lasting relationship with him. The part that knew that he had women in the past. Lots of women, and that she doubted the sincerity of he felt towards her. Her protective side, you know fight or flight.  
  
Her other side wanted him to hold her to touch her all over like men and women do. She sometimes felt like throwing him to the ground and pouncing on him, to hell with the consequences. She sighed. She didn't realize that life could be so hard.  
  
She hadn't realized until now how much she depended on her parents, always asking their opinions when she wasn't sure about something. Going along with what they expected of her, whether she agreed or not. It was just easier that way.  
  
Now it was all up to her. Good or bad. Whatever she chooses, she had to deal with the consequences. She had always had a strong independent spirit, she wouldn't settle for seconds or someone's leftovers. When she chose her mate, it would be for life and she would kill anyone or anything that stood in her way.  
  
Pan shook her head she had no idea where the last thought had come from she looked at Trunks annoyed as she realized that he had tuned into her thoughts again. Trunks just shrugged as Pan growled and stamped into the bed room.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bra finished her meal in silence. In fact it she was so silent that Bulma came up laying her cold hand on her forehead to see if she was ok. Finding it cool she frowned. Her daughter had never been sick before except when she was close to her heat. Her heat, Bulma rolled her eyes, she was starting to even sound like Vegeta. She looked over at her mate and smiled he stilled looked the same as when they first got together. It wasn't fair, she spent hundreds of dollars on creams and vitamins to maintain her beauty and he had youth effortlessly. She sighed it just wasn't fair.  
  
The scratching noise of a chair sliding against the floor brought her from her thoughts. She watched as Bra left the table and ascended the stairs her food left on her plate.  
  
Bra was heading towards her room to think when she heard the shower. Knowing that Goten was the only one upstairs she stopped. Some unseen force seemed to take control of her body as she gently turned the handle. She almost stopped breathing as she heard the tiny click; She smirked as she slowly started to open the door.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pan watched as Trunks started pulling clothes out of the dresser. Each piece was smaller than the next. She held up a see thru shirt with a matching bra to wear under it. She glared at Trunks.  
  
"The mall it is."  
  
"Well your gonna have to put something on, you can't go to the mall in that." Trunks said smiling like he had won something as he nodded towards her gown.  
  
Pan turned and headed to the closet. Trunks watched in dismay as she pulled out a pair of his sweatpants and a dark, heavy T-shirt that would go to her knees. "I need you to step out so that I can change."  
  
Trunks sighed he had gambled and lost. He left quietly.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The steam from the bathroom seeped out through the crack in the door as Bra opened it a little wider hoping it wouldn't squeak. A hand touched down on her shoulder and she jumped slamming the door as she spun around. Her eyes opened wide as she stood facing her father.  
  
His eyes bore into hers demanding an explanation even though he didn't utter a word.  
  
For the first time in life Bra felt fear.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Goten was letting the hot water pour down over his head as he tried to think. He was glad that Vegeta didn't take notice this morning or he would be dead. He was no match for the Saiyan Prince. He felt a slight breeze penetrate his warmth and then the door slammed. He jumped slightly as the sound hurt his sensitive ears. Feeling Bra's ki outside he turned off the water, she seemed scared. He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pan stepped out of the room and silently walked out of the house with Trunks following closely. She stepped outside and inhaled deeply, ah she loved fresh air it made her feel so alive. She felt warm arms encircle her waist and caught up in the moment she relaxed against them. She felt Trunks lips lightly brush her cheek as Trunks lifted her into the sky.  
  
Pan felt him gather her closely in his arms so he wouldn't drop her. Pan was still a little nervous of flying, she didn't like not being in control. She looked up so she could see the white fluffy clouds passing by. The view was amazing, the wind was whipping her hair around and she wished she had her bandana to tie it up with.  
  
Trunks chuckled the rich sound filling her ears and the small movement of chest pressed against her caused her to blush. "It's okay, I'll buy you a new one."  
  
Pan shook her head, it would help but it wouldn't replace her bandana she left at home. Although she was starting to enjoy flying, especially with Trunks, she still refused to look down. It still kinda seemed like a dream. Turning her head slightly she looked at Trunks perfect face.  
  
Trunks turned his face to meet hers. Leaning forward just slightly he captured her lips with his. Pan's arms instinctively wrapped around his neck as she closed her eyes. Caught up in the moment Trunks didn't notice the roaring sound until it was very close. Breaking away from Pan he put on a burst of speed and barely missed being hit by a large cargo plane.  
  
Pan screamed and he held her close to calm her down.  
  
"She it's okay love, we would of hurt it worse that it would of hurt us."  
  
Pan nodded as she calmed down a small part of her picked up on his choice of words and heart soared. She watched the plane fly away and she sighed just one more reason to add to her list shopping pitfalls. Planes. 


	19. malls and showers

Finally!!!  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Pan stood in front of the ominous building frowning. She watched the people scurrying about like a rat in a cage. The senseless creatures walking about and giggling over nothing. She was glad that her sweatshirt covered her tail though, that would make her less conspicuous. She took a deep breath and pushed open the glass doors. Trunks followed smiling. Pan had never been to this mall before. Heck she didn't even know what city she was in! She wondered if Trunks carried a map with him when he flew.  
  
Trunks placed a reassuring arm around her waist. "No, actually I just travel alot. We're in New jersey, They have the best malls." He caught Pan's glare for reading her thoughts again and offered her a small smile of apology.   
  
Pan's glance moved down to Trunks waist where he neatly tucked his tail inside his waist band. Her eyes wandered a little lower then she pulled away quickly blushing as she headed for the nearest store. Unfortunately it was swim suit store. Seeing the rows of tiny bits of material Pan moved towards the exit but was stopped by Trunks.   
  
Trunks smiled at her, "Sorry Pan but we're on the beach remember?" He moved closer to her and spoke in a husky voice. "Of course you don't have to wear anything if you don't want to."   
  
Pan felt a tingling sensation rush through her body as his warm breath tickled her ear. Flustered she quickly grabbed something from the nearest rack and went into the changing room. She eyed the small blue bikini and shook her head. She pulled the sweatshirt off over her head and froze as her tail started swaying around appreciating it's freedom. She still had very little control over the appendage and she grabbed it to get it under control. Tears stung her eyes . She couldn't try on the bathing suit. There weren't very many clothes she COULD wear with her tail. For a second she thought that maybe her father was right for removing it.   
  
Thinking of her father made her sad she knew he and her mother were worried over her. Maybe they were just doing what they thought was best. Maybe it was best.   
  
Trunks was waiting impatiently for Pan to emerge. He was tired of all the half naked women eyeing him as they modeled bathing suits for their boyfriends. He felt Pan's sadness and dismay and decide that he waited long enough. He entered the fitting room and searched out his mate. Without hesitation he opened the door and pulled the sobbing girl into his arms.   
  
He quickly read her thoughts to see why she was so upset. "Shh...sweetheart it'll be okay, I'll make it okay." He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheeks as her breathing slowly returned to normal.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bra's mouth fell open as Goten opened the door. The hot steam swirled around his body giving him a mystical appearance. Forgetting about her angry father she watched as drops of water cascade down his bare chest only to be absorbed by the towel hung low on his hips. So low that the beginning of his hair line could been seen under his naval. Bra licked her lips as she felt her insides quivering. Her eyes glided back up to meet Goten's.   
  
Goten looked around confused back and forth between Vegeta and Bra. He felt his face redden as Bra's eyes locked with his. "Ahh? Is everything okay?" He asked unsure as Vegeta growling pushed him forcefully back into the bathroom and slammed the door. He grabbed Bra's arm painfully as he drug her to her room and threw her on the bed.   
  
"What do you think you were doing?" Vegeta asked as he glared down at his daughter. He was having a hard time controlling his anger and his hair was flickering yellow.   
  
Bra forced a small smile still hoping to charm her way out of the situation. Her arm hurt where he had grabbed it but her pride made her refuse to rub it. "Nothing daddy, I thought I heard something fall and I just wanted to make sure he was ok."  
  
Vegeta took a step towards her. And Bra swallowed as she backed back in fear. The look on his face scared her. He didn't look angry anymore. His face wore no expression at all. Like a mask. Bra swallowed hard. She looked up into his eyes and a chill went down her spine at the cold expression there. He had never looked at her like that before never.   
  
"Did you forget I can read minds princess? That I know everything that you have ever done and everything that you are planning to do? I would rather kill you myself than let you breed with that birth defect!" He held his hand up towards his daughter as he heard a soft chuckle behind him.  
  
"You are many things Vegeta, but I never took you to be a hypocrite." Gohan said as he stood in the doorway. "I always had great respect for you, your stubborn pride and determination even when you knew that you couldn't possibly win. I've lost that now. It's okay for your son to run around and mate with who ever and whatever at will. Even my own daughter, dirty blood and all. But you hold different standards for your daughter. Your pathetic."  
  
Vegeta ignored Bra and turned around slowly to face Gohan . Goten and Goku stood behind him and he could hear his mate sobbing in the hallway.   
  
"Their is a difference! My Son's chosen mate has potential. She is the strongest female on the planet, of course he would choose her. As for Kakarrot's spawn he is weak, even now he hides behind you."   
  
Goten pushed Gohan aside as he started to reply. Gohan went to speak as Goten stood in front of him but was silenced as Goku placed his hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Thanks bro but I will handle this." Goten said as his glanced slid over to Bra to make sure she was okay. She offered him a small smile for his concern as she glared at her father.   
  
His gaze returned to Vegeta and his face hardened. Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he waited. He had known the man in front of him all of his life but never had he seen him take anything serious before. Not training, defending the planet, work, nothing. This should be interesting. Vegeta thought.  
  
"Oh it will be." Goten said smirking, the odd smile not diminishing the intense look in his eyes. "You see Vegeta, your not the only one who can read minds here. Unlike my brother, I always found your arrogance and disdain for your family as a weakness. You are afraid to express your feelings because you think you will appear weak for doing so. In all actuality Vegeta you are weak for not expressing them. As I am weak for not telling Bra sooner how I felt about her."   
  
Bra froze as Goten turned his eyes towards. Her breath caught in her throat as his face softened back to his usual expression. Vegeta growled as he stepped between the two breaking the spell.  
  
"You have some nerve boy talking to me like that, you will pay." Vegeta said flashing into Super Saiyan mode.   
  
Goten grinned following suite. "Bring it on."   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pan fell into Trunks arms. In the back of her mind she knew that her uncontrollable emotions were caused by her heat which had begun. The cramps hit her full force as she doubled over.   
  
In concern Trunks swept her up in his arms ignoring the pounding on the fitting room door of the manager telling him he had to leave. Holding Pan close he concentrated hard.  
  
The manager unlocked the door to the fitting room with her key and gasped finding it empty.   
  
  
  
Pan moaned in agony as Trunks laid her on his bed. Tears filled her eyes as she fought the pain. This was the worst one yet.   
  
Trunks held her tightly as his mind whirled with what he could do to help her. Remembering some of his science classes he gathered a little bit of ki in his hand and place it over her abdomen hoping the heat would help relax the muscles. Pan relaxed a little as she turned her face to look at him.   
  
Trunks froze. He felt a feeling deep inside him an urge, a need. Hungrily he leaned over and captured her lips in his. He kissed her deeply for several minutes, gasping for air against her mouth as he refused to part from her lips even long enough to breathe. Pan panted as Trunks hand slipped from her abdomen and moved lower. Her head was like in a fog as she relied only on her instinct. She shook her head to clear it.   
  
This is not what she had planned.   
  
She had always dreamed of waiting until she was married. She had seen so many girls give into their urges only to regret them later. She wanted to be with Trunks with no regrets. She wanted him to want her because he loved her, not because he was lustful because it was breed into them to mate when they were in heat.   
  
She was not an animal, she would control her destiny. Desperately she pushed against his chest, Trunks growled at the interference as he held her hands down. A sob tore from her throat, she was scared. She knew he was much stronger than her, and she knew that if he was coherent that he would never do such a thing, she just needed to reach him.   
  
"TRUNKS STOP!!!" She screamed the pain forcing him to let go of her and cover his ears. Pan used this time to back away from him. Trunks looked at her and growled, she wanted to play huh?  
  
Pan's eyes widened as she read his thoughts, "No Trunks I don't want to play, I'm not ready for this not yet please take me home." Pan begged as tears fell down her cheeks.   
  
Trunks ran his tongue over his protruding fangs. He was breathing heavily as he stared at her in disbelief. He didn't know if he could stop. 


	20. tough choices

I had a hard time with this chapter the henti in me kept trying to break free!!! If you read any of my other stories you would know that I suck at fight scenes and avoid them at all cost!! Sorry!!! Please review!!!  
  
Chapter 20  
  
The two men faced each other, each waiting for the other to make a move. Everyone else in the room held their breath. Well not everyone.  
  
"VEGETA!!" Bulma screeched jumping between the two Super Saiyans.   
  
Vegeta frowned as his gaze flickered to the angry looking Bulma. At the moment she was more of a threat to him than Goten.  
  
"Move woman." Vegeta said evenly.   
  
"I don't think so! I will not stand by and let you rip out our daughters heart! I can't believe you and Gohan lately! This is not your life! These are not your choices! Goten is an upstanding young man and I am tickled that him and Bra finally figured out that they were meant for each other. Now you have two choices you can leave with me, or without me. But I refuse to let you keep them apart!"   
  
+++++++  
  
+++++++  
  
Trunks tried to catch his breath as he struggled with his emotions. He licked his lips still tasting her. His hand continued to caress her soft body and he growled leaning back over Pan. He left a trail of kisses down her chest stopping in irritation at her bra .  
  
"No. Not yet." Pan whispered softly.   
  
"I'm sorry," Trunks replied as he gathered her in his arms and held her tightly. Pan's eyes widened in fear. He kissed her lips softly before pulling together what little restraint he had. Again he transported them.  
  
++++++++++  
  
++++++++++  
  
Vegeta was about to reply to Bulma's demand as Trunks appeared in the room. He reluctantly dropped the startled Pan to the floor before disappearing again. Pan's face turned red as she realized where she was. Quickly she covered her chest with her arms.   
  
Vegeta looked down at Pan and sniffed. Breaking the silence in the room he grunted. "Stupid boy can't do anything right she's still pure."  
  
Pan sat there blushing as the pain returned. She curled up into a ball and sobbed at the intensity of it. It sucked being a female. Gohan rushed over to her picking her up and deposited her on the bed next to Bra as he covered her up. Videl stepped forward. "All you men out!" She yelled as all Saiyans present winced.   
  
Gohan turned to his spouse. "But Pan's hurt! That bastard did something to her!"   
  
Bulma walked up and slapped him hard injuring her hand in the process. "My son is NOT a bastard!" She declared as Vegeta stepped in front of her angrily.   
  
"I should kill you for talking to my mate like that but I couldn't stand your she devil's whining. As far as your brat is concerned if she was fucked she wouldn't be in distress now. Females have to mate by the first time they are in heat. If not the pain gets worse every heat cycle until they die. Is that what you would prefer?" Vegeta asked angrily as Videl gasped behind him.   
  
Pan die? Videl looked to Gohan in concern.   
  
Gohan snorted, "I don't believe a word you say! Pan is three quarters human. She will be fine. Now why don't you leave!"  
  
Vegeta took a step towards him but again Bulma stopped him. "Let's go." Vegeta grabbed Bulma and Bra and took off out the window. Bra watched in dismay as Goten was left far behind.   
  
++++++++ ++++++++  
  
Gohan's eyes returned to his daughter and he saw that Chi-chi had gotten a warm towel to place on Pan's stomach. Videl ran to the bathroom to get something for pain as Goten and Goku stood by helplessly.   
  
Chi-chi sighed. "You men might as well leave your no help here." Goku and Goten left the room relieved as Gohan stood his ground.   
  
"I'm not leaving. She needs me." He said blushing as Chi-chi placed a towel under Pan so that her heavy flow wouldn't soil the bed.   
  
Videl entered the room, she forced Pan to take the medicine as she turned to her husband with teary eyes. "I've never seen her this bad is she gonna be okay?" Videl asked as Gohan hugged her.   
  
"Of course she will." He told her though deep down he wasn't so sure.   
  
++++++++++++  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Trunks collapsed to his knees as he appeared outside his beach home. On his hands and knees he tried to get control of his emotions. He was so excited that he didn't trust himself not to orb back there and mount Pan like he needed to. He took deep breaths trying to calm himself. He licked his lips unconsciously noticing his fangs. He sighed, no wonder she was freaking out. Heck, he was freaking himself out. It was like a different part of him took over and he couldn't stop it. He was angry at himself for losing control, angry for scaring Pan like that when she turned to him for comfort and protection. She trusted him and he blew it.  
  
He shook his head. He had to get away to sort his thoughts. He could feel Pan's pain through his connection but could do nothing, least he zap back there to finish what he started. Reluctantly he climbed to his knees and entered the small house.  
  
That was a big mistake. Her scent was everywhere, on the couch, his bed, the covers, he could not stay here. Groaning, Trunks snatched up a small bag from the closet and turned to leave. He stopped noticing a bit of pink from under the bed. Stooping he picked it up. It was her nightgown. He held it to his face and inhaled deeply as he thought of her. Come to me when your ready, he whispered as he took the gown and slipped it inside his bag. It was the only thing he had left of her. He walked outside and took to the sky.  
  
+++++++  
  
++++++++  
  
Vegeta tossed Bra none to gently on the ground as he landed in a field and he slowly lowered Bulma. She turned on him.   
  
"What in the world do you think your doing? Those are our friends back there!"  
  
"Bah! I don't need any friends, I'm a Prince! They are just commoners. 'Sides you didn't seem to be too friendly towards them." Vegeta said irritated.   
  
"Gohan's just upset, I know he didn't mean it. Plus, I'm a woman I can change my mind if I want to. You shouldn't of said that about Pan. Now they are going to be worried!"   
  
"Hmph! They should be." Vegeta said as he took to the sky and headed home.   
  
Bulma cursed under her breath as he left. Sighing she threw out her capsule plane. "Get in Bra."  
  
"What? I don't want to leave!! What about Pan? And where did Trunks go? We can't just leave!" Bra screeched, as she panicked. She would just die if she never saw Goten again. She had to think. Wearily she climbed in as her thoughts whirled about in her head. 


	21. Somewhere out there

Chapter 21  
  
Two months later........  
  
Vegeta stood outside his daughters bedroom frowning. Bulma opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. She looked at her mate and answered his unspoken question.   
  
"She's sleeping finally, I think the worst is over." Bulma said softly.   
  
Vegeta shook his head. "She's too young, it's too soon. Must be that stupid human blood."  
  
Bulma bristled at the insult. "Stupid humans?" She whispered as loud as she dared as she faced Vegeta. "What kind of barbaric species forces girls to breed or die?"   
  
Vegeta snorted, "Saiyans don't fully mature until they're in their twenties. It's humans that are designed to breed early."  
  
"I don't understand, it took Pan years before she was this bad." Bulma said sadly.  
  
Vegeta shrugged, "Bra has more Saiyan blood."  
  
Bulma sighed wondering how Videl was able to handle this. Pan's episode had lasted five days and Bra was on her third. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. She glared at Vegeta.   
  
"Do you enjoy seeing her suffer? I don't understand why you just won't let her mate." Bulma asked exasperated.   
  
"She'll be over this in a few days. They only go into heat twice a year. Besides there is no one on this planet worthy of my princess."  
  
Bulma snorted as he turned and walked off. "There's no one in the universe worthy of your ego." She yelled. Bulma sighed as she reentered Bra's room.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Pan sat staring out her bedroom window. The sky was dark not a star was twinkling. It was empty like her. Her heat had ended weeks ago yet she had just gotten all her strength back. She hadn't seen or heard from Trunks since. No one had.   
  
She sighed as she rubbed her eyes. She was tired but her sleep was wracked with dreams. Dreams of him. She blushed just thinking about them. She licked her lips remembering the feel of his against hers. She shook her head. He wasn't coming back. She had rejected him.   
  
Tears blurred her vision and she hastily wiped them away as she heard footsteps approaching her door.   
  
Videl knocked timidly before opening it slowly. She forced at smile, she hated seeing Pan like this, so withdrawn from the world. She wanted her old Pan back. She hasn't left the house in months. She withdrew from all her classes and spent most of her time in her room staring out of the window.   
  
"It's late, you should be in bed." Videl said walking over and sitting down next to her.   
  
Pan shrugged. "I can't sleep."  
  
Videl nodded, "Don't worry sweetheart, Trunks can take care of himself."   
  
Pan looked at her mother in surprise.  
  
"You've been preoccupied ever since he left. I think you need a change of scenery. Tomorrow you and me are going for a drive."   
  
Pan shook her head. "I don't feel like it."  
  
Videl smirked. "I don't care." She kissed Pan goodnight and left the room.  
  
Videl made her way to her bedroom and climbed into bed. She was tired it had been a long day. With two instructors gone Videl had to pick up the slack.   
  
"Any change?" Gohan asked his wife as Videl shook her head no. He sighed. "I feel like this is all my fault."  
  
Videl kissed his cheek. "Honey we've been through this before. She's upset because Trunks left. To tell you the truth, I'm worried about him too. Are you sure you can't sense him?"   
  
Gohan nodded, "Not even Vegeta can find him. Bulma told me he's been sneaking out at nights to look for him. At least he was until Bra got sick."  
  
Videl nodded, "Poor Bra she's even younger then Pan. Is Goten still freaking out?" Videl asked. When Bra first went into heat, Goten had to be restrained from going to her.   
  
Gohan nodded, "Yeah, Dad makes him spar all day so he's too tired to do anything."   
  
Videl giggled. "Poor Goten. Good night Gohan." Videl said yawning.  
  
"Night."  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Trunks sat staring up at the sky. When he left he kept the ki band just in case he got lazy. He wanted to be alone. No cell phones, no computers, no annoying sisters, mothers or fathers. No Pan. He sighed, he had told her to find him when she was ready and his pride prevented him from going to her. He dreamt of her every night. They were so real he could almost smell her.   
  
At least she wasn't in heat any more. He had felt her pain through their bond and he felt so helpless. She still seemed different. Sad almost.  
  
" I wonder if she misses me." He said out loud. It got awfully quite in the mountains. For someone used to being pampered 24/7 he was doing fairly well for himself. His eyes were adjusted to the night, he was surprised at how well he could see in the darkness. He had built himself a small shelter and had learned to catch fish. It reminded him of when he was young and him and Goten would go camping. Except there was no Goten.   
  
Trunks sighed. He stood up to continue training, it helped to stay busy.   
  
++++++++++++++  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Pan squinted as Videl opened her balcony doors. They were new ones since her old ones were destroyed.   
  
"Rise and shine!"  
  
Pan groaned.   
  
===========  
  
Videl was chatting happily as she flew, Pan just stared out the window. Gohan had taken over Videl's classes to give the girls some alone time. Pan stared out into the nothingness of the desert around them and was surprised after flying for hours that they stopped.  
  
"We're here!" Videl said happily climbing out. Pan followed looking around. A tumble weed blew by and Pan look confused.  
  
"Where are we exactly?" Pan asked.  
  
Videl smiled. "This is nowhere and we're in the middle of it!"  
  
"I wanna go home." Pan said heading back towards the jet.  
  
Videl frowned, "You don't wanna learn how to fly."  
  
Pan looked over at her mother "Fly?" 


	22. Waiting sucks

I chose to let Videl teach Pan to fly to strengthen their relationship. Videl is cool. She would be a cool mom, where as Gohan is a geek. nuf said.   
  
  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Pan looked at her mother in surprise.  
  
Videl smiled. "You do want to learn how to fly don't you?"   
  
Pan nodded. "What about father does he know about this?" Pan asked.  
  
Videl smirked, "No. I hate to admit it but your father isn't a very good teacher. It took him weeks to teach me how to fly."  
  
Pan smiled at this, "Maybe he just wanted to spend extra time with you."  
  
Videl blushed as she remembered his 'lessons' "I never thought of that. Anyhow lets get started." She said to change the subject.   
  
Pan nodded as she stood in front of her mother. It was almost like a mirror image except for Pan's dark eyes. "Okay close your eyes and concentrate. Try to feel what is going on inside your body."  
  
Pan did as she was told but didn't feel any different.   
  
"All living things have energy, you have to learn to harness this energy. Hold out your hands and try to bring it out." Videl said.  
  
Pan took a deep breath and tried to concentrate. Videl's eyes widened as a large ball of energy appeared in her hands. Videl gasped in surprise. "That's amazing Pan!"  
  
Pan felt dizzy and her knees buckled, dropping her to the hot sand of the desert. She revived quickly least she be fried to a crisp. "Hot, hot, hot!" Pan said jumping back to her feet. She glared at her mother who was laughing.   
  
"Oh Pan you are so funny! Your doing great! You have loads of energy, must be from your fathers side."  
  
Pan perked up, "Really??"   
  
Videl grinned "You'll be flying in no time."  
  
True to her words, Videl was a firm but patient teacher and after only a couple of hours Pan was airborne.   
  
Pan smiled looking down on the ground at her mom. She watched as a bird flew by and laughed. "I'm flying! Come join me!!"  
  
Videl hesitated for a second before joining her daughter in the sky.  
  
Pan smirked "Race you!" She said taking off into the sky. She was shocked when Videl caught up and passed her.   
  
Videl laughed again, "Don't worry sweetheart, with a little practice you'll be flying rings around me."  
  
Pan nodded as she slowed down. Neither of their speeds even came close to how fast Trunks was able to fly. Pan looked down, flying was exhilarating but it some how wasn't the same without Trunks. She remembered thinking that she would love to be able to fly by herself but now all she thought of was having his warm arms around her again.   
  
So lost in her thoughts she didn't notice her mother coming over to her. "Don't worry, he'll come back."  
  
Pan forced a smile as they landed. Wearily she climbed in the jet. "Mom, How did you know when you and dad were ready."  
  
Videl sighed, she had been regretting that question. But she thought that Pan needed to hear the truth. "Well Pan, actually it was more of your fathers decision than mine. Though I must admit after the first time I was eagerly waiting for the next."  
  
Pan looked over as her mother took off. "You mean he forced you?" She asked surprised.  
  
"Well not exactly, I mean I wanted to I just didn't think it would happen that fast or be that rough!" She said blushing. "Chi-chi and Bulma said the same thing. There's lots of growling and biting." Videl said as she turned the air on high. It was getting really hot in there.  
  
Pan covered her ears. Too much info!! What was she thinking?? "Okay mom that's enough thanks!!"  
  
"Pan, what I'm trying to say is your almost an adult know. You can make any decision you want to, you just have to ready to face the consequences."  
  
Pan nodded as her gaze returned to the window.   
  
+++++++++  
  
+++++++++  
  
Trunks stomach growled, wearily he wiped a couple of stray strands of hair from his eye. His hair had grown long enough to pull back into a ponytail but some strands still escaped. He had been training non stop since he left Pan.   
  
He missed her. He missed Goten, he even missed his family. He did not miss work however, he smiled ruefully. He hoped it wasn't much longer. He didn't think he could control himself through another heat cycle. The full moon was bad enough.   
  
He heard a wolf howl nearby and he smirked. He would eat well tonight.   
  
++++++++  
  
++++++++  
  
Pan arrived home and headed for the shower. She was so confused. She wanted to be with Trunks but she didn't want to disappoint her father. She knew that he was only concerned for her safety, but she could take care of herself.  
  
She climbed out and headed to her room wearily she pulled on her pajama's. Flying sure did use up a lot of energy. There was a soft knock on the door and her father entered.  
  
"How was your day?" He asked sitting down beside her.  
  
"Fine." Pan said disheartedly.  
  
Gohan frowned, "What's wrong?"  
  
Pan felt like crying. "Nothing you would understand."  
  
Gohan smiled softly. "Try me. I was young once myself."  
  
"What do you have against Trunks?" Pan asked him looking into his eyes.  
  
Gohan sighed, "It's not Trunks, I just don't want you getting into something for the wrong reasons. Plus, your too young for Trunks or a serious relationship, You've had a big shock recently you need to think things through first."   
  
Pan bristled, "Too young? Mom was pregnant with me when she was my age. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. As for Trunks, I do know what he's like, and I know that he would never hurt me. As far as being shocked it never would of happened if you didn't lie to me all these years. Now get out."  
  
"But Pan..."  
  
"Just get out!" Pan yelled as the tears she was trying so hard to hold back spilled out on to her cheeks. Gohan reluctantly left the room.  
  
Pan buried her face in her pillow. "Oh Trunks where are you?"  
  
++++++++  
  
++++++++  
  
Goten drug his weary body into the house. This sucks he thought as he went into the bathroom to shower. The shower beat down into his open wounds and he bit his lip in pain. His father was more energetic than usual today. He didn't know how much more he could take. The only thing that kept him going was Bra. He knew that she was worse off than he was. After seeing how Trunks reacted to Pan he relished fighting every day. It did keep his mind of her. Well at least a little. He would rather die than lose control and hurt her.   
  
She seemed a little better tonight he thought as he sensed out her ki. Hopefully she would be back to normal soon. Of course Vegeta still wouldn't let him near her. Goten sighed. Waiting sucked.  
  
+++++++  
  
+++++++  
  
Pan was awoken by her phone ringing. She answered it sleepily.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Did I wake you?" Gotens's voice asked.  
  
Duh, Pan thought but replied no.   
  
"Well good cause I needed to talk to you."  
  
Pan smiled. "About Bra?"  
  
Goten smiled at the mere mention of her name. "Yeah, I've got a plan." 


	23. ok it's really chap23 not 24i'm lazy!

No I haven't died, but my computer did. So I got a new one (happy dance)! I finally got my Brats off of it so here you go!   
  
Chapter 24  
  
Pan shook her head. What was the world coming to? Goten with a plan? Before she could reply Goten had zapped into the room. Pan realizing her dress or rather lack of it throw a pillow at him and pulled up the cover to her chin. She snuck her hand out to turn on the lamp on her nightstand.  
  
"Are you crazy?" She asked "do you know what time it is here?"   
  
Goten shrugged, "No," he said bouncing on the bed excitedly. "Don't you wanna hear my plan?"  
  
Pan rolled her eyes, "You mean the great 'Bra wants me bad plan but Vegeta will kill me'?"  
  
Goten frowned no one took him seriously. "It would benefit you also."  
  
Pan sat up straight, "Start talking."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bra awoke for the first time in days without pain. She groaned as every muscle in her body ached. 'No wonder they call it the curse.' She thought as the door to her room opened her mother walked in with a tray of food and she was surprised to see that her father was with her.  
  
"Feeling better?" Bulma asked relieved to find her awake and coherent. Bra tried to move her arm and was surprised to find that she had been shackled to the bed. Bulma instantly removed them.  
  
"Sorry sweetheart, It was your fathers idea." Bulma said glaring at Vegeta. "He was afraid that you would sneak out to run around in the woods or something."  
  
Bra looked puzzled, "Why would I do that?"  
  
"Its tradition." Vegeta spat as if that explained everything.  
  
Bulma shook her head not wanting to get into another argument right now. She took her equipment and made a quick assessment of Bra. She smiled widely. "Well it looks like everything is back to normal!"  
  
Bra stared at her parents as she bit back tears. "Are you crazy? You sound as if everything is just fine, well it's not! Do you know what I've been through? And it's all because daddy has too much pride to let me be with Goten!"  
  
Bulma and Vegeta stared at their daughter in surprise, they had discussed this already. Also during her outburst she had launched her food try at them. Vegeta's quick reaction batted the tray away where it slid down the wall but it did not prevent food and beverage from hitting them.   
  
Angrily Vegeta wiped the noodles from his face as he stepped over to his daughters bed side. Bulma stood behind him in tears.  
  
"Listen here brat! You are from a warrior race. A little pain is not going to kill you! As for Goten I would rather you mate with a human!"  
  
With that he stormed out of the room before he did something that he would regret.   
  
"I hate you daddy! I HATE YOU!" Bra screamed at him down the hallway.  
  
He sighed. Why did she have to grow up?  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Goten smirked, "What if you and Bra were older?"   
  
Pan looked at him oddly. "Like how much older?"  
  
"Two years."  
  
Pan looked confused. "Well I'm sure that would help, but it wouldn't solve everything. Besides it's impossible."  
  
Goten smirked, "Actually it isn't."  
  
"What you have a time machine or something?" Pan snorted  
  
Goten looked thoughtful for a moment. "No, but that's not a bad idea."  
  
Pan rolled her eyes. "Goten, I'm tired, I don't have time for your stupid games."  
  
Goten frowned. "It's not a game, and it's not stupid."  
  
Pan shook her head, she had hurt his feelings. "I'm sorry Uncle Goten but even if we were older there would still be obstacles. Like Vegeta hating your guts."  
  
Goten smiled at this. "He doesn't hate me. He just has to get used to the idea that's all."  
  
"Okay what's your plan?"   
  
Goten smirked, "The room of Spirit and Time."  
  
Pan stared at him, "The what?"  
  
"The room of spirit and time." Goten repeated slowly as if that would help.  
  
Pan growled, "I'm not an imbecile Goten! I heard you I just don't know what your talking about!"  
  
"Your dad told you about it, he used it during the cell games. It's a door to another dimension. Anyone who enters ages one year for each day they are there. The limit is two years."  
  
"So you want to kidnap Bra and go into the room with her?" Pan asked.  
  
Goten shook his head, she wasn't getting it. "No, we're going to get Bra and you and Bra are going into the room together."  
  
Pan sighed, "Why does this sound like a bad idea?"  
  
Goten shrugged. 


	24. Pan, Plans & Packing

Okay Here's another one, much better than the last I guess I got inspired again!! Please review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I'm not getting any money for this  
  
Chapter 24(really!)  
  
After out lining his plan Goten left when Pan finally, yet sleepily agreed to help him. Pan fell back onto her soft pillow and closed her eyes trying to return to the same wonderful dream she was having before she was so rudely awakened.   
  
She snuggled her head into the pillow and closed her eyes. Soon my Prince, Soon. She thought smiling sleepily.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Trunks awoke brought out of his wonderful dream by Goten's voice. He looked around for his friend and shook and his head ruefully. Maybe he was going crazy. He hated waking up. Every night he had wondrous dreams of Pan and him together as it should be. They seemed to get more intense each and every night. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep from claiming her. He vowed to wait until she came to him but it was getting more and more difficult to control his needs.  
  
He ran his hand through hair which was getting longer. He always kept it nice and trim. Perfect, just like he was supposed to be. It was part of the mirage that his mother wanted to keep up. He snorted in disgust, how much time he had wasted. Oh well at least it filled the days until he found his love again. Love? The word surprised him. Is that what love was? Yearning to be near someone when they were afar. And when they were near hoping that they never had to leave? Was love willing to sacrifice everything you were ever taught or given to be with your love. He wasn't sure but what he felt towards Pan was even more than that.   
  
He could still smell her scent on the breeze at night even though they were far away. He could still taste her sweet lips on his and feel her warmth against his chest when he held her. He could feel her thoughts her dreams her hopes and he wanted the same.To be together. Nothing else mattered. Her heard her soft voice caress his mind 'Soon my Prince, soon.'   
  
Trunks lay down in the grass damp from the due. Soon.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pan sat in her room indecisive. She wasn't sure how they would respond to her phone call, after all they hadn't left on the best of terms. She wasn't even sure that she would be allowed to talk to Bra. Pan sighed oh well the worst they can say is no right? Well I guess the worst thing that could happen was Vegeta getting angry and killing them. On the bright side, maybe Bra would answer.   
  
With renewed confidence Pan dialed the phone number that Goten had given her. One ring, two rings,  
  
"Hello?" A woman's voice asked.  
  
"Um, hello is Bra there?" Pan asked crossing her fingers tightly as if that would help.  
  
"Yes may I ask who is calling?"   
  
"Uh, Pan." Pan said without thought mentally kicking herself in the head. She should of used a fake name she had even thought one up to give but she just wasn't used to being deceptive. She needed more practice.  
  
Bulma frowned, Pan? Gohan's daughter? then she smiled. This might be just what Bra needed to pull her out of her slump.   
  
"Sure sweetheart! I'll get her for you." Bulma said cheerfully.  
  
Pan was surprised, "Your not mad?" She blurted out, as she cringed.  
  
Sweet laughter filled the air way. "No honey, someone always gets into a fight when we're together. It's inevitable, but that doesn't mean that we hate each other. Well except for Vegeta, but you can just ignore him!"  
  
"Oh okay ," Pan was confused as ever as she heard the muffled sound of Bulma covering the phone. Instinctively she pulled away as Bulma screeched at the top of her lungs. "BRA PHONE!!!"  
  
Pan winced anyhow and waited nervously as another voice answered.   
  
"Bye!" Bulma said disconnecting.  
  
"Bra?" Pan asked unsure, she didn't sound like the peppy girl she had met before.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's Pan."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Goten on his own mission peeked out seeing his parents sparring. Smiling he headed up stairs to hunt for capsules. Most of the time if he need capsules he would just go see Trunks or Bulma and the y would give him as many as he needed. But he can't now, he thought sadly. They were mad at him. At least Bulma was. Trunks disappeared after the 'Pan incident'. It still seemed weird thinking about Trunks being with Pan but he understood how he felt. He feels the same way about Bra.  
  
He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he remembered why he was up here. He went around his parents room and uncapsulated all the capsules he could find. He frowned there was only about six hopefully with his that would be enough. He looked at the mess he had made and sighed. His mother was gonna kill him. But it was worth it.   
  
He snuck a peek out the window to make sure they were still busy. He watched as Chi-chi sent a punch at Goku. Goku grabbed her arm and brought her down to the ground. Goten's smile froze on his face as Goku lowered his body over hers and they kissed.  
  
Goten shuddered as he quickly looked away, well at least that would give him a couple of hours. He smirked as he headed down to the kitchen.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bra's eyes widened. Pan Goten's niece! She was speechless for once in her life.   
  
There was no reply from the other end so Pan continued. "I heard you were sick so I just wanted to call and see if you were okay."  
  
Bra snorted, "Well I'm still living, if you can call it that."  
  
"I know how you feel." Pan said softly.  
  
Bra smiled for the first time in weeks. Maybe she wasn't as alone as she thought.  
  
"Did that Baka brother of mine hurt you?" Bra asked remembering what Pan has gone through.   
  
Pan smiled ruefully as she relaxed and lay back on her bed. Her parents went out together so she didn't have to worry about them walking in on her. "No, have you heard from him?"  
  
"No I don't know where he is. Probably in some posh hotel somewhere. I'm sure we'll find out when we get his credit card bill. Mom's really upset though 'cause he left the company. One minute she's mad as hell and the next she's worrying that she pushed him to hard."  
  
"What about your dad?"  
  
Bra snorted again, "My dad doesn't care about anything."  
  
Pan paused trying to figure out how to tell her why she really called.  
  
"Bra do you really like Goten?" Pan asked out of the blue.  
  
Bra tensed up. That name was not to be spoken in this house hold. "Yes, I do. But it's more than that its as if I need him." She whispered. "Sounds crazy huh?"   
  
Pan smiled, "No, no it doesn't. Listen up."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Goten hunkered down in the under brush. He was hunting. After cleaning out his house of all traces of food he felt he still needed more. Footsteps shook the ground and he smirked as a shadow crossed over him. Smiling he stood up eyeing the T-rex. The T-rex spotted him and roared as it charged. Goten calmly held up the capsulator gun and fired. The T-rex vanished and Goten leaned down and picked up the capsule adding it to the others. They could probably eat off him a week.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pan quickly outlined the plan to Bra who was smiling deviously. Not only was it brilliant but Goten still wanted her. She only had a couple of concerns.  
  
"Pan how am I gonna be able to pack for two years? I mean styles change!" Bra thought worriedly as Pan rolled her eyes.   
  
"Bra we will only be gone from here for two days, and I'm sure that Goten will take you shopping when we get back." Pan added for spite. Goten enjoyed shopping as much as Pan did. But she was sure he would do anything for Bra. Even that.  
  
"Okay," Bra said still some what unsure. "Should I pack some pain killers just in case our time of the year comes."  
  
Pan blushed she wasn't used to discussing such things, she'd never had a close girlfriend before. "Well believe it or not, Goten asked Dende about it."  
  
"He did?" Bra asked embarrassed that Goten would ask Kami such personal things. She'd never be able to look at Dende again!!  
  
Pan laughed at her friends shock. "Yes, and Dende said that we probably wouldn't have them since it's a different dimension.. But it never hurts to be prepared!"  
  
Bra smiled relieved. "Well I got to go pack I'll see you guys tonight!"  
  
"See Ya!" Pan said as she too went to gather some items.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Goten smirked he had filled all his capsules with food. That plus the food already provided in the room should sustain the girls for two years. His stomach growled thinking of it. They were gonna be happy.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Goku's stomach rumble as him and a weary Chi-chi made their way to the house. Goku smirked. Nothin' like a good meal after a hard work out."   
  
Chi-chi blushed as she stepped into the kitchen and she stopped alarmed.   
  
"Ahhh Chi-chi? Where's the refrigerator?" Goku asked scratching the back of his neck. 


	25. more waiting

Enjoy!! Thanks for the feed back maybe we could start a fridge fan club!   
  
Chapter 25   
  
Pan sat by the window waiting impatiently. She had capsulated everything she could think of and they were packed away in her back pack. She had pushed it under her bed in case her parents came in. She was nervous. She had no idea where they were going or what to expect once they got there. Goten should of been there by now what was keeping him?   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
Goten looked at his watch nervously. He had been forced to lower his ki to human level. His father was searching for him. He had felt his mother's ki earlier and he knew that he was in for it. She must have went into her bedroom and found the mess he had left.. He thought about just using IT but his father can do that too. He sighed. He hoped that Bra was okay.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
Bra was pacing back and forth in her room. Luckily her parents were occupied. Her mother told her that Pan could come visit if she wanted. Bra smirked, in a way she was. She sighed sitting down on the bed. Where was he?   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
Goku flew through the air he was frowning. It wasn't HIS fault the refrigerator disappeared, his ears were still ringing from Chi-chi's yelling. She had sent him to find Goten and kill him. She was kidding, he hoped. He didn't think he could kill Goten. He smiled, Goten was hiding, and doing a very good job of it too. He would have to switch tactics. Goku stopped in midair and gathered a large energy ball; he launched it towards the ground and concentrated hard as it exploded causing a large crater. Goten's ki raised ever so slightly in surprise and Goku locked on.   
  
"Agghhh!!!" Goten cried out as Goku appeared behind him.   
  
He turned to face his father. The two were the same height, funny Goku thought I never noticed it before. He's grown up. Well except for the sneaking around and stealing food thing. But of course I've been known to do that too.   
  
"Why did you take our fridge?" He asked puzzled as Goten watched him wearily.   
  
"Well ahhh, I was hungry!" Goten mumbled looking down at his feet.   
  
He was never a very good liar, it made him feel bad inside when he lied. Goku watched him closely, "Well it's okay if you don't want to tell me. You can explain it to your mother." Goku grabbed his shoulder and was about to IT when Goten yelled.  
  
"No!!! Please don't! I needed it for the girls." Goten said dejectedly as he sat down on the ground.   
  
He was busted.   
  
Goku looked perplexed. "What girls?"   
  
Goten sighed, "Bra and Pan. I like Bra alot but Vegeta won't let us be together so..."   
  
Goku looked confused. "So you decided to give her our refrigerator?"   
  
"Yes, I mean no...Well I had an idea but it was probably stupid just like I am." Goten said sadly. Goku plopped down next to him.   
  
"Goten you're as smart as I am. Don't put yourself down. What's your idea?"   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
Pan jumped as Goten appeared in her room. "Sorry I'm late, ready?" He asked. He was glad that Goku was so understanding. He was still surprised when his father winked at him and let him go.   
  
"Just a sec!" Pan said as she went to pull out backpack she stopped by her night stand to remove something. Goten stared at the circular object in her hand. She smiled as she slipped it on his arm. "What the...???" He said as he felt dizzy and had to grab the wall for support.   
  
Pan smiled "It's a ki hider, I spent most of the day looking for where my dad hid it. Don't worry you'll be back to normal in no time! Uh well at least back to yourself." Pan said giggling.  
  
Goten grinned at his niece. It was good to here her laugh again even if it was at his own expense.   
  
"Thanks!! Maybe this'll keep Vegeta from finding me while your gone! I wasn't looking forward to his reaction to Bra's disappearance!"   
  
Pan smiled "No problemo!"   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
Bra's heart caught in her throat as Goten appeared in her room. Tears stung her eyes as she threw herself into his arms almost knocking him off his feet since he hadn't quite gotten used to the ki band yet. Goten held her closely as she sobbed against his shirt. Kami she had missed him. She hadn't even realized how much herself until she saw him.   
  
He kissed her head as he gently rubbed her back and spoke soothingly to her. Pan stepped back a little to give them some privacy. She hugged her arms around herself. What she wouldn't give to be in Trunks arms right now. Her heart ached.   
  
The two finally pulled apart and Goten grabbed the chest that Bra had packed. Pan and Bra held onto him as he used IT.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
Bra blinked as they appeared on top of the look out. Pan looked down over the edge and gasped . You could see the whole world from up here!! She never realized how beautiful it was. A thin green being and a chunky black one, was walking over to them. She watched as Goten and Bra greeted them warmly.   
  
"This is Pan, Gohan's daughter." Goten said as he introduced Pan to them.   
  
Pan was unsure of what to do when meeting Kami, bowed her head. Dende smiled as he lifted her chin to face him. (Have you seen how funky Dende looks as a teenager in GT?)   
  
"No need to bow little one, it's an honor to meet the daughter of Gohan." Dende sighed, "Though I'm sure that he wouldn't be to thrilled to know that you are here. But alas who I am to stand in the way of fate."   
  
Pan blushed, "Thank you Kami." She said quietly.   
  
"Call me Dende." He said smiling kindly as he turned to them and beckoned for them to follow. 


	26. Two's company

Okay People here's the next one! Enjoy!!   
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I'm only borrowing the characters I don't own them. (Hey it adds to the word count!!)   
  
Chapter 26   
  
Pan's stomach quivered with nervousness as they followed Dende through the lookout. She was so nervous she wasn't even able to enjoy the beauty and elegance of the place. Goten and Bra were too caught up in themselves to notice either.   
  
She smiled sadly seeing them holding hands. It was bittersweet. Why oh why couldn't their fathers understand? Pan felt her eyes weld up with tears and she hastily wiped them away. Well they didn't matter anymore. This was their time and there was nothing they could do to stop them.   
  
The small group had come to a halt and Pan lost in her thoughts ran into the back of Goten.   
  
"Sorry." She murmured as her cheeks tinted red.   
  
Realizing they were there finally. Her mouth fell open as she stood in front of a door. It was unimaginable. It stood in the middle of a beautiful garden and it hung as if suspended in midair. The huge door was metallic and had a control panel attached to it.   
  
Goten looked on wide eyed. Even though he had been in the room before it still humbled him. Curious Bra walked around the door and was flabbergasted when all she saw was the back of the door. How is that possible?? She wondered.   
  
"It is time." Dende said pressing some buttons.   
  
The door swung outward and Pan could only stare into the white nothingness of the inside. She was dimly aware of the instructions that Dende was telling her as she stood in shock. She wasn't sure what she had expected but this was not it.   
  
Bra swallowed hard as she realized that this was it. She was going to be separated from everything and everyone for two years. Goten read her thoughts and turned her to face him.   
  
"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." He whispered as he held her to him.   
  
Bra looked up into his eyes trying to memories them. To sustain her while they were parted. Bra sighed, "I do this for us." She leaned closer and let her lips slightly brush against his "Goodbye my love." She breathed as she pulled away.   
  
Goten pulled her back to him. "Shh, it's not goodbye." He said kissing her cheek as she reluctantly stepped away. Pan came up and hugged him tightly as he kissed her cheek.   
  
"You two stay out of trouble." He said smiling as he handed Pan the capsules he had.   
  
Pan nodded as she got a determined look on her face. She looked at Bra and the two held hands for support. It took all her courage to take a step into the room as the door closed behind them. They turned around to catch their last glimpse of all that they knew. The door closed with a bang as Bra let out a cry of despair and fell to her knees.   
  
=  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++   
  
Videl headed to Pan's room to let her know that they were home. A sinking feeling filled her as she walked into the darkened room. Pan wasn't there. Videl looked to her closet door which was a jar. She through it open her eyes widening as she found it empty. "GOHAN!!!!" She screamed at the top of her voice.   
  
=  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++   
  
Bulma was in the lab working when her mother bounced into the room. "Sorry to bother you dear, but have you seen Bra? I set her lunch out but she never came!" Bulma's mother said expressing her surprise. Bulma frowned she hated being disturbed in her lab.   
  
"Did you check her room?" She asked irritated. Bulma's mother looked appalled.   
  
"Of course dear! And the rest of the house."   
  
Bulma stood up at this. She wasn't supposed to leave the house alone. Bulma headed for the gravity chamber. She walked up to the metal door and pounded on it.   
  
"Vegeta open up now!" She screamed.   
  
When she had no reply she quickly typed in her access code and the door opened as the room suddenly depressurized. Luckily she was standing out of the way. Vegeta hit the floor hard. He looked up at Bulma standing over him and was about to yell but stopped when he saw the expression on her face. His blood ran cold at her words.   
  
"Bra's gone!"   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++  
  
Trunks was sitting at the edge of a lake waiting for a fish to swim by. He smirked as he saw a dark shadow under the water heading towards him. He was about to reach in and pull it out when he felt Pan's presence in his mind. She was nervous or maybe it was fear?   
  
He concentrated harder trying to sort out what he was feeling. The sensations he had was still new to him. He gasped as suddenly she disappeared completely. Like she wasn't their anymore.   
  
"No." He whispered. What has he done?   
  
"Hey Bro!" A voice said from behind him.   
  
Trunks yelled in shock as he fell into the water. Some warrior he was! He allows someone to sneak up on him in the first place and instead of preparing for attack he loses his balance. He came up sputtering slightly irritated at finding Goten laughing at him.   
  
Trunks growled and jumped him. The two fought like old times Trunks gaining the upper hand sooner than usual. Goten called "Uncle!" As he lay on his back panting.  
  
"I see you've been working out." He said groaning as he pushed himself up.   
  
Trunks grinned at his friend "I can see that you haven't been. How did you find me?"   
  
Goten shrugged, "I could always sense where you were. I guess it's that fusion thing. You look like shit." Goten added noticing his usually meticulous friends battered clothing and long hair.   
  
Trunks grinned, flopping down next to him "Thanks! Well how come you never came by before?"   
  
Goten shrugged, "I thought you wanted to be alone. But since the girls are gone I figured we could hide out together." Goten said brightening. Trunks eyes widened. Pan.   
  
"Where is she? Why can't I feel her?"   
  
Goten chuckled at Trunks distress, "Relax her and Bra are in the room of Spirit and Time."   
  
Trunks eyes almost bugged out of his head, "WHAT!!!???"   
  
=======+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++============================== ===   
  
Gohan ran upstairs at his wife's scream. He vaulted into the room and his eyes widened at Videl's crumpled form on the floor of the empty closet. Her body shook as she sobbed and Gohan's shoulders slumped.   
  
She was gone.   
  
His little girl was gone.   
  
He should of felt angry but he didn't. He felt nothing as if a part of him was missing. As if his heart died. He knelt next to Videl and pulled her into his arms.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++   
  
Reflex took over and Vegeta closed his eyes seeking out his child's ki.   
  
Nothing nearby.   
  
He concentrated harder and checked the planet and beyond.   
  
Nothing.   
  
Growling he searched again for a different ki. Gotens.   
  
Again nothing.   
  
"She's gone." He mumbled.  
  
For the first time in his life he felt utterly and totally defeated.   
  
======++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++=========   
  
Pan stared at her new friend on the floor. She felt just as lost and alone as Bra did.   
  
"Come on Bra, it's gonna be okay." Pan said more cheerful than she felt.   
  
Bra's sobs soon turned to sniffles as she wiped her eyes and nodded. Pan helped her up as two girls looked around where they were. It was a vast emptiness with no beginning or end.   
  
Bra cupped her mouth and yelled "Hello out there!!!"   
  
And the girls waited and waited for the echo but nothing just a dead silence.   
  
"Weird." Pan said softly.   
  
"You got that right." Bra said as she started walking and Pan followed.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
Goten rolled his eyes and they thought HE was dumb?   
  
"You know the inter dimensional portal on the Lookout."   
  
Trunks growled in frustration "I KNOW what it is why are the girls there?"   
  
Goten sighed "You missed alot while you were gone."   
  
He looked up and met Trunks eyes. "I'm in love with your sister."   
  
Trunks was glad that he was sitting down. "What! I wasn't gone that long!"   
  
Goten ran a hand through his unruly hair. "I denied the feelings myself for a longtime. Too long." He added quietly.   
  
Trunks shook his head in disbelief. "But she's too young! My dad would kill you!"   
  
Goten nodded sadly. "That's why they are in the Room of Spirit and Time."   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
Please review!!! 


	27. BATTLE OF THE PARENTS

Sorry It's been crazy!! The kids just started school and signed up for baseball!!  
  
okay sorry the formatting is horrible!!! I just don't get it!!!!  
  
Chapter 27  
  
  
  
Goku stood outside of his home. He hesitated before opening the door.  
  
He was nervous.   
  
  
  
Chi-chi was not going to be happy. He took a deep breath  
  
and slowly turned the handle. He peeked his head into the room and then slowly  
  
entered shutting the door behind him. The lock emitted a small click as it  
  
latched back into place.   
  
Chi-chi appeared at the top of the stairs.   
  
"Well?" She asked as she crossed her arms across her chest with a frown on  
  
her face.  
  
Goku couldn't help but smile as he looked up at his mate. Even though  
  
that her hair was streaked with gray and her face was sculpted over with  
  
small lines she was still a force to be reckoned with.  
  
He had even seen her stand up to the Prince of all Saiyans.   
  
With the smile still on his face he slowly ascended the stairs.  
  
Something fluttered in Chi-chi's stomach as she watched her husband coming  
  
towards her. Did he have a death wish? Her anger seemed to slowly ebb away  
  
as she saw the look in his eye.   
  
She felt herself melting.   
  
Chi-chi squealed as he picked up in his strong arms and gently lay her on a mound of clothes that Goten had carelessly dumped on the floor to empty the capsule.   
  
Oh well they could always get another fridge, she thought.  
  
***************************************************++++++++++++++++++++++++*  
  
*********************************************  
  
They had been walking forever when Bra finally stopped.   
  
"This is the spot!" She declared dropping her bag to the ground.  
  
Pan raised an eyebrow and looked around, it looked like every other spot  
  
to her. She gasped as she turned. The door to the opening stood what  
  
looked like a few yards away.   
  
Bra turned also her face turning ashen. "Impossible!! We've been walking  
  
for half an hour!!"  
  
Pan forced a smile. "Well at least we won't get lost!"  
  
Bra humphed and knelt to unpack Pan watched amazed as two comfy looking  
  
beds appeared followed by about twenty large suitcases and an complete  
  
vanity set: Mirror, stool and all.  
  
Bra smirked. "Like that? Well watch this!" She said uncapsuling a very  
  
large capsule house.  
  
"What did you bring?" Bra asked turning to Pan.   
  
Pan shrugged and uncapsulated her suitcase and sleeping bag roll, several  
  
coolers of snacks and her old stuffed teddy.  
  
Bra smiled and pulled out a worn out stuffed kitty from one of her  
  
suitcases. Pan smiled back.  
  
************************************++++++++++++++++++++++++++++************  
  
******************************************  
  
Trunks and Goten were still sitting by the river mulling over their  
  
thoughts. The soft roar of the river flowed in the background.   
  
"I can't let that happen." Trunks said to himself mostly. "How can  
  
they survive in there for two years. They could go insane." Trunks said  
  
not able to imagine talking to no one but Bra for two years.   
  
Goten shrugged, "I'm sure they can handle it. We did. 'Sides there's  
  
nothing in there that can hurt them. Plus I packed them lots of food!!"  
  
Goten added happily.  
  
Trunks shook his head. Pan would do that for him? For them? His  
  
heart ached. He felt so selfish. Gohan was right he did need to grow up.  
  
Well he would not let her sacrifice be in vain. HE would prove to her that  
  
he was worth it. That they were worth it.  
  
**************++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++******************  
  
****************************************  
  
"What are those for?" Bra asked as Pan pulled some capsules from her  
  
pocket.  
  
Pan shrugged "I don't know there not marked. Goten gave them to me."  
  
Bra squealed, "Maybe it's a present! Open it!"   
  
Pan picked one out and threw it to the ground. Their jaws dropped open as a  
  
refrigerator appeared.   
  
Pan stepped up to it and looked at a scrawled picture stuck to the front by  
  
some magnets. "I drew that!" She said realizing that this must be her  
  
Grandparents refrigerator.   
  
Bra looked at the drawing and frowned, "You can't draw very good."  
  
"I was six!" Pan growled. "Goten must of gave us his fridge."   
  
Bra squealed, "How sweet!!! Such a sacrifice for him!"   
  
Pan rolled her eyes as Bra looked it over lovingly. She held up the plug  
  
and frowned.   
  
"Do you see an outlet any where?" She asked as Pan fell over backwards.   
  
************************************++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++********  
  
**********************************************  
  
Goku growled as him and Chi-chi were interrupted by a knocking on the  
  
door. They reluctantly parted and headed downstairs. Chi-chi opened the  
  
door surprised to find Bulma and Vegeta on her doorstep.   
  
Vegeta ignored Chi-chi and pushed past her to stand in front of Goku.   
  
"Take me to your first brat." Vegeta huffed. As Bulma still sobbing told  
  
Chi-chi about Bra disappearing.  
  
Goku's face hardened. "This has nothing to do with him."  
  
Vegeta frowned. "His brat is gone too!"   
  
Chi-chi gasped, Bulma had just finished telling her about Goten's  
  
disappearance. "Pan too?" She asked just before she fainted.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Pan rolled her eyes. "Of course I don't see an outlet! I don't see  
  
anything except for a whole lot of nothing!"  
  
Bra frowned for a second and then perked up. "Of course!! There's a  
  
generator that comes with the capsule house!!! We'll plug it in there!  
  
What's in this one?" Bra asked taking a capsule and throwing it to the  
  
ground.  
  
The two girls looked up up up as a humongous dinosaur stood before them.  
  
It stood at least three storied high. The T- Rex sniffed the air before  
  
focusing his eyes on the pair. He growled and the girls watched mute as a  
  
thick layer of foam dripped from his muzzle. He leaned back his head and  
  
roared.  
  
Bra and Pan clung to each other and screamed.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Goku looked at Vegeta and crossed his arms. He refused to take him.  
  
Vegeta stared at Goku intently, he was hiding something. Vegeta  
  
smirked, it wouldn't take him too long to find out the information he  
  
wanted. Goku had a weak mind.   
  
"Goku!!" Bulma screeched, causing both men to jump. "Will you tend to your  
  
wife please?" Bulma asked irritated that her only confidante decided to  
  
take a nap.   
  
Goku quickly went over and scooped Chi-chi off the floor and deposited her  
  
gently on the couch, Bulma watched the scene with a small smile. Vegeta  
  
probably would of left her on floor. She scowled looking at her husband.  
  
"This is all your fault!! If you weren't so damn stubborn our children  
  
wouldn't of run off!!" Bulma accused.  
  
Vegeta growled, "ME?!! What about you?? Giving Bra everything she asks  
  
for and chaining your son to a desk for life!"  
  
Bulma and Vegeta growled at each other as Goku cleared his throat.  
  
Chi-chi had sat up but still had a lost look in her eyes and Goku held her  
  
close.  
  
"The kids are fine. They'll be back." He said softly trying to reassure  
  
his wife.  
  
Bulma's eyes grew wide as she turned on him.   
  
"You know where they are and you didn't tell anyone??!!!!!" She screeched  
  
and Vegeta smirked as he watched Goku squirm.  
  
Goku always hated when Bulma was mad at him.  
  
Chi-chi pushed herself off his lap and glared at him. "You know where  
  
our son is and you didn't tell me?" She asked punching him hard and hurting  
  
her hand in the process.   
  
Goku scratched the back of his head nervously. He chuckled slightly.  
  
"Well actually I don't know where Goten is, just the girls."  
  
Vegeta stepped forward grabbing the front of Goku's GI. "You moron!!!  
  
Where is my Princess!!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The girls watched in horror as the giant lizard destroyed their new home. Coming out of their shock they turned and ran. They ran and ran and ran yet they could still feel the dino's hot stinky breath behind them.  
  
"This is crazy!!" Pan said "It's like something out of a bad horror movie!!"   
  
Bra nodded in agreement and stopped running.  
  
"What are you doing??" Pan asked her eyes wide as the dino descended upon them. Bra smirked and held her hands up. "Final flash!!" She screamed shooting sparks from her hands.  
  
Pan watched amazed as the blast struck the beast and turned it into a pile of ashes.  
  
Bra smirked. "Size doesn't matter."  
  
Pan was flabbergasted she knew that her father and Trunks had such powers but she never dreamt of Bra being capable of using them.  
  
"H-How did you do that?" Pan stammered in awe.  
  
Bra smirked again. "Daddy taught me."  
  
******Please Review!!!************* 


	28. Only time will tell

Chapter 28(finally)  
  
Goku frowned looking down at the small Prince. He then glanced over at Chi-chi and Bulma and winced at the accusing look in their eyes.   
  
He sighed. "Pan and Bra are in the room of spirit and time." He said quietly.   
  
"WHAT!!??!!" Echoed throughout the room.  
  
Bulma gasped, "My baby girl can't be in there!! It's a horrible palce! Why would she do something like that?"   
  
  
  
Goku tore away from Vegeta's grasp to face her. "They did it so that they could be old enough to mate. If you and Vegeta weren't so dead set against her being with Goten they would have never had to go!"   
  
Bulma's eyes widened, in all the years she had known Goku never had, he raised his voice to her. Never. She put her head down in shame. Goku was right. It was her fault.   
  
Vegeta growled, "Well she won't be in there for long!" He said blasting through the roof.   
  
****************************   
  
Gohan looked up from where he was sitting in the kitchen. He had felt an increase his fathers and Vegeta's powers. He concentrated harder and frowned. Where was Vegeta going? He faintly heard the phone ring in the background but blocked it out so he could concentrate.  
  
Videl dropped the phone in surprise and turned to her husband shaking him when he ignored her too.  
  
"Gohan!!! We gotta go! Your mom just called, Pan's at the look out!!"   
  
She screamed as Gohan stood up suddenly as her words sank in.  
  
  
  
"The lookout? Why would Pan be there?" He asked puzzled.   
  
Videl shook her head as tears formed in her eyes. "She's in the room of spirit and time."   
  
Gohan without saying a word picked up Videl and headed outside to blast into the air not caring who saw him. Now he knew where Vegeta was going and he wanted to beat him to it.   
  
**************************************************************   
  
Goten and Trunks stopped eating as they felt the large powers. Trunks frowned as he felt Gohan's ki add to the others.   
  
He growled, "Goten who else knew about the girls?"   
  
Goten scratched the back of his nervously, "Aw just my dad."   
  
Trunks eyes narrowed and he took to the sky with Goten at his heels.   
  
********************************************************************   
  
Pan looked at the remaining capsules left and shook her head. What was he thinking? She sighed and walked over and flopped down on one of the beds. SHe was thankful that they hadn't been in the house.   
  
"So what do we do now?" She asked as Bra came over and sat down next to her.   
  
Bra shrugged, "I guess we could talk. So why do you like my dimwitted brother?"   
  
Pan smirked rolling onto her side, "Probably for the same reason that you like my dimwitted uncle."   
  
Bra frowned, "Goten isn't stupid! He's strong and handsome and..."  
  
Pan groaned and covered her head with a pillow. She wasn't used to gossiping about boys esp. not her UNCLE.   
  
"I hope daddy doesn't kill him." Bra said softly to herself.   
  
Pan peeked her head out. "I know what you mean. I've never seen my dad act this way. Plus, he used to like Trunks."   
  
Bra snorted, "My dad ALWAYS acts this way, but if he hurts Goten I'll hate him forever."   
  
Pan nodded, they had to choose. Their fathers or their men. Pan sighed, she loved her father dearly but she needed Trunks. It was as if he was a part of her. It was hard to explain, she had never believed in love at first sight (or smell) until she met Trunks. He made her feel things that she never even knew was possible. Choose? There was no choice. Trunks was hers.   
  
"How long have we been in here?" Pan asked.  
  
Bra looked at the special watch that Dende had given her. "Eight hours."   
  
Pan groaned.   
  
********************************************************   
  
Dende was talking to Mr. Popo nervously. He knew that Vegeta was on his way. He jumped and grabbed his heart as Goku appeared next to him with Chi-chi and Bulma.  
  
"Wow, I thought Vegeta would of been here by now. I guess he's getting slow in his old age." Goku said chuckling.  
  
Bulma spotted Dende and advanced on him. "Okay sprout! Open up that stupid chamber and get Bra out of there!!"   
  
Dende sweat dropped, "Ahh that's impossible! Once the door is sealed it can not be opened!"   
  
Gohan and Vegeta touched down at this point and Vegeta stalked over and glared at him menacingly.  
  
"You will open the door or I will tear you into so many pieces you won't be able to regenerate!!"   
  
Dende paled a nice sage green color as Gohan pushed Vegeta aside.  
  
"Lay off Vegeta he IS Kami after all!!" Gohan said angrily.   
  
Goten and Trunks touched down at this time, Bulma gasped at Trunks appearance. He ignored her. His gaze was locked on Gohan as Goten eyed Vegeta. Both of them were unwavering. Vegeta growling forgot about Dende and turned his attention on Goten. Gohan met Trunks eyes and his features darkened in anger.   
  
Dende stood up to his tallest height, which was about as tall as Vegeta. "If the portal is damaged or forced open the girls could be trapped in the other dimension forever. It can only be opened from the inside, or when two days had passed. The girls entered the portal voluntarily. If you want to blame the ones responsible then look inside yourselves."   
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"What do you think every one's doing right know?" Bra asked as the girls were playing poker with the cards that Pan had packed.  
  
Pan shrugged. "I wish I knew. I never realized how long two years is. It hasn't even been a day yet and I miss them already."  
  
Bra looked over and smiled. "It's okay. We'll get through this together."  
  
(sorry so short!! but it's beter than nothing!!) 


	29. Scarifices

Hello! I'm still here! This baseball thingis killing me!! I gave up sleep so that I could get this chapter out. I hope you enjoy it! I know it's short but it's the quality that counts!  
  
Chapter 29  
  
Ignoring Dende Gohan stepped towards Trunks. Even though he was an adult Gohan could still see the same reckless little boy he knew since birth. He frowned. He wasn't good enough for Pan. No one was. The thought startled him. He sounded like Hercule. A faint smile twitched his lips as he recalled Videl imitating him so long ago 'No one is good enough for my little girl. She'll have to find someone stronger than me and that's impossible because I'm the World Champ!' He remembered laughing at the time thinking how foolish Hercule was. That he would do what ever it took to have Videl with or without his permission.  
  
He sighed as he realized how Trunks felt. He wasn't stupid, he knew that Sayains somehow had an internal connection to each other. He just wanted to pretend that he didn't believe it. If he pretended that it wasn't true. It wouldn't be.  
  
It seemed silly but it had worked before, when his father disappeared after fighting Freeza. He pretended that Goku would come home, in fact he dreamed about it, and it came true. Alas, he didn't think he would be able to wish Trunks away. He looked at Trunks closely. He had changed over the past weeks. His hair was long and his clothes were in disarray but he had a determination in him that Gohan had never noticed before. Maybe it hadn't been there before for him to notice. No Trunks had changed, as he had changed when he met Videl. Gohan shook his head.  
  
He felt it was his fault that Pan had left, He didn't listen to her, he wouldn't listen to her. No apparently Trunks was here to stay. That or risk losing Pan forever. He could never allow that. He felt Videl grasp his arm gently and smile up at him, she had been reading his mind. He smiled down at his mate as he looked to Trunks.  
  
"You better take good care of her." Gohan said narrowing his eyes at he looked at Trunks.  
  
Trunks stood there his body tensed ready to fight for his mate if need be. He was willing to sacrifice everything to be with her. Even his life if need be, he couldn't imagine living without her anyway. Just the few days that they had spent together was like heaven on earth. He watched as Gohan stood before him sizing him up and he regretfully cleared his mind of his thoughts so that he could focus. The older man stood there quietly as if in thought and Trunks wished that he could read minds like his father. He saw Videl walk over to him and take his arm.  
  
A look passed between the couple and Trunks raised an eyebrow as a small smile flitted across Gohan's face. He heard the older man sigh and then speak.  
  
His words were shocking, for a moment Trunks didn't reply. He couldn't. Videl winked at him and he smiled faintly then grinned larger as Gohan's words sank in.  
  
"Yes sir, I will sir I promise. She is my life." Trunks added softly as his heart soared. Gohan nodded to him stiffly as Videl gently pulled him away.  
  
Trunks exhaled a feeling of peace and contentment filled him. Even though he would have fought for Pan the knowledge that Gohan was allowing them to be together, that he would no longer stand in the way of their relationship was very comforting. He knew that he would of been able to accept Gohan's displeasure but he knew that it would have broken Pan's heart. She was very close to her parents and would have missed them dearly even if she was too proud to admit it. Grateful Trunks ran up and grabbed Dende around the waist squeezing him tightly untill his eyes bulged out.  
  
"Thank you Dende!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************************************  
  
Pan lay in a heap gasping for breath. With little to do to pass the time Bra had gotten bored enough and reluctantly had begun to train with Pan. Even though Bra had no formal training the extra Saiyan genes in her body made up for it. She taught Pan energy attacks and Pan taught her physical moves.  
  
Together they were a force to behold. It had been only two months since they had been there but somehow without any other distractions they were able to concentrate better and learn quicker.  
  
Bra plopped down next to Pan. They had become very close, they actually felt more like sisters than acquaintances. Of coarse with Pan being mated to Trunks that would make them sisters. Actually it would make Pan a Princess. Bra giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Pan asked wondering how Bra had the energy to laugh.  
  
Bra snorted, "We'll I was just thinking that since you and Trunks are mated now that would make you a Princess!"  
  
Pan blushed as she forced her weary arms to lift her to a sitting position. "I'm still not sure about all this mating business. I mean Trunks makes me feel like I've never felt before but I'm just confused. I mean it's all happening so fast. I've never even had a boyfriend before! They all think that I'm a freak."  
  
Bra nodded understandingly, "I haven't had a boyfriend either, I just haven't been interested in anyone." Bra blushed, "Well except Goten. They all smell weird."  
  
Pan grinned, "I'm so glad we're gonna be sisters!"  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************************************************  
  
Unfortunately, Goten's encounter wasn't going as well as Trunks. Vegeta was glaring up at him and he was shaking with uncontrolled rage. Goten had never seen him so mad! Not even when he was fighting Buu.  
  
Vegeta threw his head back and screamed out his frustration. His eyes turned green instantly as his hair grew longer and sparks were flying from his ki.  
  
Goten gulped, Vegeta had skipped the first level and was quite close to reaching level three. He nervously powered up to the first level. Pictures of Bra flashed into his mind. She was such an angel. She was perfect. She was his. Gaining confidence he increased his power level growling as he imagined Vegeta trying to keep them apart. Bra was making a huge sacrifice for them and he would do the same.  
  
As Trunks felt the immense powers he dropped Dende and Dende thanked himself as he sucked in precious air. Trunks started to intervene but stopped as he saw his mother striding towards the two with a determination in her eyes. Trunks smirked.  
  
Bulma ignoring the danger stomped over to the two warriors. Goten was preparing to attack first he wanted to catch Vegeta off guard. He fazed out at exactly the time that Bulma dumped a bucket of cold ice water on the Prince of all Sayains.  
  
Vegeta shocked barely had time to respond to Goten's attack. He turned and kicked Goten across the lookout while turning to his mate.  
  
He growled he could feel the anger boiling inside him and part of him wanted to reach out and break her neck in two. It took all of his control to stop himself.  
  
"Are you insane?" He asked dropping down to his normal power level as he watched Goten crawling to his feet out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Bulma puffed out her chest and all the saiyan males present and Dende winced waiting for her tirade to begin. "No Vegeta, I'm not, not anymore. I refuse to let you destroy Bra's happiness. I know that your life was miserable and lonely but there is no reason to condem your daughter to the same fate! If you harm Goten or do anything to stop their union Bra won't be the only one you lose!" Bulma finished her eyes filling with tears as the words she spoke broke her heart.  
  
Vegeta face turned emotionless as he scowled at Bulma and jumped into the air taking off at top speed. An anguished cry could be heard and then he disappeared from sight.  
  
Bulma collapsed onto the floor as her body shook with sobs.  
  
Sorry that's all folks!! Please review and I'll release the girls in the next chapter!!! 


	30. Mended hearts and broken wings

Thank you all for the awesome reviews!!! I'm not worthy!!  
  
Chapter 30  
  
Trunks was torn as to go after his father or see to his mother. He knew chasing after Vegeta would only end in a fight. A fight he wasn't sure he could win.  
  
A small sob broke into his thoughts and he made his decision.  
  
Trunks ran to his mothers side while inwardly cursing his father. He didn't know how he could be so heartless.  
  
Didn't he have any feelings?  
  
All of Trunks life he had strived for his fathers approval. He had always wished that he was a full Saiyan instead of just a lowly half breed.  
  
That was until today, today he was glad that he was half human. He was glad that he could feel love, empathy, compassion. He pulled Bulma into his arms and hugged her tightly as he whispered 'it'll be okay'.  
  
Chi-chi looked on with sympathy. She turned to Goku and hugged him, thanking Dende that he was bashed on the head as a child.  
  
Gohan and Videl moved to another section of the lookout to sit and wait together.  
  
Goten stood by nervously. He couldn't help but feel like this was partly his fault. He wanted to talk to Trunks but he doubted he would be in a good mood at the moment.  
  
Goten felt a hand touch his shoulder and looked down at Dende who was smiling sadly at him.  
  
"It is not your fault child. Vegeta has to fight his own demons." Dende said softly. Goten nodded feeling a little better. He only wished that Bra was there.  
  
Would she hate him for this?  
  
Mr. Popo hurried off to start dinner as Goten sat down for the long wait.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Vegeta flew as fast as possible without ascending. His heart burned with despair.  
  
His mate had went against him.  
  
He growled as the scene replayed over and over in his head.  
  
How could she let their daughter, their princess be with that nit-wit? Didn't good breeding account for anything anymore?  
  
Of course stupid as Goten is he is still one of the strongest beings on Earth. But then again there was always the Universe to consider.  
  
HE would have been able to find Bra a suitable mate somewhere.  
  
He sighed, foolish woman and her stupid human feelings. Vegeta growled again as he flew on.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"2998..."  
  
"2999.."  
  
"3000.." Pan said rolling to her back and sat up as she finished her one fingered push ups. She wiped her brow and stood up to stretch.  
  
Bra squealed as she looked over at her friend. "We only have half an hour left!!"  
  
Pan smiled back as she looked at her friend. It was amazing how much Bra changed since they had been in there. Her hair hung down her back almost to her butt.  
  
She had trusted Pan to cut it once during their stay but Bra refused to let her touch it again after she had nearly been beheaded with a destructo disk attack. She had grown in height also and was a couple of inches taller than Pan.  
  
Bra's other clothing had become torn so she was able to dig out of the ruble a hot pink spandex suit. unfortunately the other ones she brought had been destroyed.  
  
Pan sighed looking down at her own garments. She had taken a pair of sweatpants she had brought and cut them into shorts. Unfortunately her hips and legs had grown since then so now they looked like short shorts, and her top clung to her womanly curves like a second skin.  
  
Pan crossed her arms nervously. It had seemed like they had been there so long she couldn't remember what it was like on the outside. All that kept her going was the mental picture she had of Trunks. He gave her strength.  
  
Her and Bra had spent countless hours talking about him and Goten. It almost seemed unreal that all they had to do was wait half an hour.  
  
It had been so long.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Trunks was shaken awake by Dende. He looked up at the green man from where he was sitting on the floor. The others had went to the guest rooms that Dende had provided for them but he and Goten had chosen to stay and wait by the door. Trunks stretched out his cramped legs. He was surprised to see the sun low in the sky.  
  
The previous day had passed uneventful after Vegeta had left. and he barely remembered the monotonous events of today. There was a small struggle during lunch as Goten and Goku had fought over the last pork chop. Trunks had settled down and fallen asleep.  
  
"It is almost time." Dende said as Goten's eyes opened sleepily also. He smiled as Goten jumped to his feet as the words sunk into his idle brain.  
  
Trunks was nervous as the others joined the two by the door. He looked over at Videl and Gohan who looked as apprehensive as he felt. His mother still had red eyes but she was smiling as she looked forward to seeing Bra again.  
  
For the group it had felt like they hadn't seen the girls in two in years instead of two days. So much has happened. Trunks watched as Dende walked towards the door and he silently moved to the back of the crowd.  
  
He wanted to let Pan greet her parents first. It wasn't that he was so considerate of their feelings, but because he figured that if he greeted her first he wouldn't want to release her to visit her parents afterward. In fact he never wanted to be without her again.  
  
The door slowly started to open and he held his breath.  
  
The crowd watched as the door cracked open slowly and a pure white light shined out illuminating everyone.  
  
And there she was.  
  
Trunks sucked in his breath as he saw her. With the light surrounding her like that she looked like an angel. With the light behind her as she stepped out it framed her new figure and Trunks licked his lips unconsciously.  
  
Gohan watched in awe as Pan emerged and there was an ache in his heart. She wasn't his little girl anymore, she had grown up. She met his eyes and grinned as he grabbed her and hugged her tight. Videl let out a sob as she hugged Pan also.  
  
Goten hardly even noticed Pan's arrival as he waited impatiently for Bra to emerge. His heart swelled with joy as she followed right behind Pan. Her Sparkly pink spandex suit shimmered and displayed every curve she had. Although anxious he followed Trunks lead and watched as Bulma held her tightly and even Trunks gave her an affectionate pat on the head.  
  
Bra hugged her mother tightly assuming that her being there she was consenting to her and Gotens relationship. "Where's Dad?" Bra asked hesitantly not sure if she wanted to hear the answer or not.  
  
Bulma smiled bravely, "I don't know, but I don't want you to worry about it. I just want you to be happy." Bulma hugged Bra tightly and whispered to her. "I think Goten is waiting for you."  
  
At the mention of Goten's anme Bra's eyes rivited to him automatically and thier eyes met. He grinned a small lopsided grin and Bra left out a squeal of joy as she launched herself into his strong arms. Goten pulled her close and buried his face in the crook of her neck inhaling her scent. Kami he missed her.  
  
Trunks turned away from watching Bra and Goten to find Pan standing there waiting for him.  
  
Pan was glad to see her parents were smiling happily. She was afraid that they would be mad at her. She hugged them both and then her Grandparents. She saw her father glance over her shoulder before he kissed her on the cheek telling her that they were going to visit her grandparents house.  
  
She waved bye as they blinked away. Pan crossed her arms over her bare midriff nervously as she turned towards Trunks. She saw him greet his sister and then look over towards her.  
  
Pan blushed as their eyes met and she looked down unsure of herself. Unsure of their relationship.  
  
Trunks feeling her wavering through their bond fought the urge to grab her and spin her around and walked over there slowly.  
  
She looked up at him and he saw tears shimmering in her eyes, he pulled her close as they spilled over. Wanting to be alone he picked her up and flew off the overlook and into the air.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
Bulma stood by watching silently as her son and daughter held their mates. Tears stung her eyes once again as she thought back when her and Vegeta were first together. Bulma sniffed again. Well actually her and Vegeta had never been as loving and carefree as the couples before her. Maybe it was her fault, always being in the lab busy with this and busy with that.  
  
And she was doing the same thing to her son. Luckily Trunks was able to realize this. He was alot smarter than her she guessed. Bulma sniffed as she smiled sadly. 'Vegeta if you're out there, I'm sorry.' She thought as she watched Trunks and Pan fly off into the night.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
Bra pulled away slightly from Goten so that she could look up into his eyes.  
  
"Kami, your beautiful." Goten said looking deep into Bra's sparkling blue orbs.  
  
Dende beamed, "Thank you." He said as Mr. Popo elbowed him in the ribs and Goten gave him an annoyed look. "What?" He asked.  
  
Bra giggled, "Maybe we should take Trunks lead and go some where a little more private."  
  
Goten blushed as he nodded.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Bulma watched Bra leave and she felt like a mother bird watching her babies leave the nest for the first time.  
  
She felt alone, utterly totally alone.  
  
She sighed as she pulled out a jet copter capsule and threw it down. She climbed in and slowly headed home.  
  
A/N I was going to end this with this chapter but Vegeta took off!!!! Since I can't end a fic without a happy ending I guess I'll have to write some more. Oh well. Please review. 


	31. Together

Sorry for the delay!!!! Nicholas says hi!!(He's my son)  
  
Chapter 31  
  
Trunks cradled Pan in his arms as he flew. He silently rejoiced in the feeling of being with her again. He felt whole. He was heading back to their Island when Pan started to wiggle. Confused he slowed to a stop.  
  
He looked down to see her smiling up at him.  
  
Although Pan was enjoying the thrill of Trunks holding her again she was anxious to show him what she had learned while she had been away. She had honed her flying skills with Bra's help and she wanted to show off.  
  
"Let go already!" Pan said giggling at his confusion.   
  
Trunks regretfully did as was told and was surprised to find her floating next to him.  
  
Trunks grinned at her. "That's great! When did you learn to fly?"  
  
Pan smiled back "My mom taught me a couple of years ago. Race ya!!" She yelled as she took off at top speed leaving Trunks behind.   
  
**************************************************************  
  
Goten not wanting to go to his house or Bra's headed for the waterfall he used to play at as a kid. The same secluded waterfall that Gohan and Videl frequented as teenagers.   
  
Although it wasn't that far from his house he knew that he wouldn't be Interrupted. Or at least he hoped not.  
  
Unlike Pan, Bra was quite content to play the damsel in distress mode and snuggled into Goten's broad chest. Kami he smelled good. She thought.  
  
Goten chuckled as he mumbled thank you.  
  
************************************************************  
  
The Son foursome IT'd back to Goku and Chichi's house. The males moved off to the living room as Chichi and Videl headed to the kitchen to talk.   
  
Gohan sat down dejectedly. Out of habit he could feel Pan's ki far off in the distance and forced himself to block it out.   
  
Goku sat down next to him and slapped him jubilantly on the back almost knocking him off the couch.  
  
"Cheer up! It's not that bad, Trunks is one of the good guys." Goku said happily.  
  
Gohan sighed, "I know, it's just that I feel like I'm losing her. And scared, Videl was young when she had Pan too young."  
  
Goku smiled softly at his son. "Do you regret having Pan?"  
  
Gohan looked up surprised, "Of course not! Pan is the best thing that ever happened to me."  
  
Goku smirked, "No son, you have much to learn. The best things are Grandchildren."  
  
Gohan paled.  
  
***  
  
Videl was pulling out pots and pans nervously as Chichi came over and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Calm down it'll be okay." Chichi said thrusting a cup full of hot tea into Videl's hands and pushing her towards the table.  
  
Videl sighed as she took a sip. "I hope so. I'm just worried about Gohan."  
  
Chichi sighed, "Well he'll just have to deal with it."  
  
Videl shrugged, "I think he's really worried about her physically. He had to help you when Goten was born and after Pan's delivery, I had a lot of problems that's why we never had any more children. Gohan was so scared that I would die. He was hoping that Pan would marry a human so when she did have children it would be easier on her. I think that's why he's so set against her being with Trunks."  
  
Chichi nodded, she had given birth to two Saiyans and it was difficult but not impossible. "I think Gohan is selling Pan short. He's forgetting that she is Saiyan too. Therefore she should be better prepared to carry a Sayian child than we were. He'll be fine once he sees his first Grandchild." Chichi said winking at Videl.  
  
************************************************  
  
Bulma landed her copter on the landing platform she had attached to the roof of capsule corp. and took the elevator down. Her heart was beating wildly as she nervously walked down the long sterile hallways of capsule Corp., the clicking of her heels echoing down the hollow corridor. Her feet automatically took her to the Gravity room and she slowly released the latch and pushed open the thick metal door.  
  
It was empty.  
  
Bulma's shoulders slumped as she turned and walked away.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Trunks watched surprised at the speed in which Pan took off. She was soon a small speck in the sky before Trunks came to his senses. A predatory growl escaped from his throat as his tail swished behind him in challenge as he blasted off after her.   
  
Pan was in a great mood as she flew. It felt so good having the fresh air surrounding her and the scenery was so colorful!!! How she had missed all of this!! Pan was pulled out of her thoughts as Trunks caught up to her and passed her with ease.  
  
Trunks chuckled to himself as he passed Pan. He could feel her anger.  
  
Oh well, he planned on making it up to her later. His mind filled with all the different ways he would make it up to her as he heard her voice in his head.  
  
'YOU HENTAI!!'   
  
Pan growled as she increased her speed even more, her anger adding to her fuel. She had worked so hard and he was still faster than her!! Life was not fair!!   
  
Pan remembered one of the boy techniques that Bra had taught her as she flew. She smirked as she stopped and lowered herself into the forest. Pan's eyes twinkled in delight as she decreased her ki like Bra had taught her. It was good being a girl.   
  
Trunks silently cursed forgetting that she could read his mind he blushed slightly as he slowed down to allow her to catch up. He smiled apologetically as he turned and hovered waiting for her. He frowned when even with his enhanced vision he could not see her in the distance. He didn't mean to get that far ahead of her. He waited a few minutes as his apprehension grew.  
  
Growing worried he took off flying back towards where he passed her as he automatically searched for her ki. Not finding it he swooped lower in alarm searching through the trees for any sign of her. He tried to contact her telepathically but it was no use. There was no response.   
  
Pan had to cover her mouth to stop herself from giggling as Trunks passed above her. She could feel his emotions swirling in panic and her smile faded. He had been through so much recently dealing with her family and her uncertainty. Feeling guilty for making him worry more Pan slowly increased her ki to float up above the treetops.  
  
Trunks felt her energy and turned around as relief washed over him.  
  
Pan smiled softly as he flew over to her grabbed her in his arms and swung her around.   
  
Pan laughed in delight at his good mood.   
  
"Are you okay?" He asked holding her closely inhaling her scent.  
  
Pan nodded not wanting to move away from where her head was buried in his chest to speak.  
  
"Kami, don't ever do that again!! I would die if I lost you!" HE kissed her forehead as he lifted her face up to his. "I would die for you." He whispered as he spoke the most endearing words a Saiyan warrior could speak.   
  
Pan looked up into his eyes seeing the truth of his words.  
  
"As I would for you." She whispered as he leaned down and their lips met.  
  
***************************************  
  
Goten landed in a small clearing next to the lake and Bra gasped in awe as he lowered her feet to the ground. It was breath taking. She didn't know that Goten was so romantic.   
  
"You like it?" Goten asked shyly.  
  
Bra nodded, "It's perfect." She said smiling as she turned on him.  
  
Goten was about to reply when Bra silenced him with a kiss. Bra purred softly as she leaned in against him. Smirking she pulled away looking serious for once.  
  
"Goten are you sure about this? Are you sure that I'm the one? The one you want to spend eternity with?" Bra asked.  
  
Goten nodded slowly as he traced her cheek with his finger. "I couldn't imagine life without you. These last few days have been torture for me, I have no idea how you made it." Goten pulled away a little shaking his head.  
  
"I am an idiot for putting you through that. I am utterly and deeply sorry for my selfishness. Can you ever forgive me?" He asked his eye boring into hers.  
  
Bra smirked, "Goten, I would sacrifice an eternity to be with you for just one day. You are worth it. The only thought that kept me going was knowing that you would be waiting when I got out. Goten, I love you. I always have." Bra confessed as Goten pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.  
  
Bra giggled as she pulled away and looked up at him. Her eyes twinkled as she naughtily licked up his neck. She heard him growl deeply. She kissed his chin before moving down and sinking her teeth into his shoulder.  
  
Goten gasped in surprise. He felt a strange warmth coming over him, along with a need. Goten pulled away with a gleam in his eye as he lowered her to the soft grass. 


	32. steam

Okay I'm sorry for the delay!! (Ducks Flying objects!!) Sorry about the formatting!!   
  
Chapter 32  
  
  
Pan pulled away reluctantly to look up at Trunks. Her Prince.   
  
It still seemed like a dream to her, one she hoped that she never awoke from.  
  
Her stomach rumbled and she blushed.   
  
"Hungry?" He whispered hoarsely and Pan wasn't sure about his meaning.  
  
She nodded again and watched as Trunks touched his fingers to his forehead again.  
  
Pan blinked in surprise as she looked around. They were in her living room. She looked around perplexed, it was as if nothing had changed at all. It felt so odd to be home. Almost as if she were an intruder who didn't belong there.   
  
Pan looked at Trunks in confusion and he answered her unspoken question.   
  
"I thought you might want to change," He said glancing slightly at her tight clothing. "Not that I don't enjoy your choice of clothing but I thought you might want to change into something more comfortable while I make us some food."  
  
Pan raised an eyebrow, "You can cook?"  
  
Trunks put his hand over his chest as if she had insulted him "Of course I can cook! Now get going!" He said shooing her away.  
  
Pan looked at him doubtfully as she turned and headed up the stairs. She headed to her bedroom and woefully went thru her closet. The few feminine garments she owned wouldn't fit anymore since her figure had finally developed. Luckily she had a vast array of sweats and T-shirts which she always wore oversized anyway. She pulled out a set and headed for the shower.  
  
Trunks went into the kitchen and looked around. He went through the cupboard and pulled out some pots like he had seen his mother do. He filled one with water and put it on the stove as he carefully looked over the knobs and dials. Picking one he turned it and smirked as a flame appeared on another burner. Shrugging he moved the pot over so that the water would begin to boil. Satisfied he went to the pantry and pulled out a box of rice. He carefully read the directions.   
  
He frowned. A quarter cup of rice wasn't very much so he poured the whole box into the water. Moving to the fridge he opened the freezer compartment and removed several steaks. He spied the microwave and threw them in to thaw. Smiling he sat down to wait.   
  
****************************************************************************  
  
*********************************************************  
  
  
  
Bra sighed as she snuggled into Goten's chest. She felt so at peace. She lazily ran a finger over her mates thick chest slowly tracing the well defined muscles there. Goten purred in contentment and Bra leaned up and kissed his chin.  
  
Goten looked down at the angel in his arms. "You okay?" He asked.  
  
Bra giggled, "Yes, much, much better." Her smiled softened a little as she looked into his dark chocolate eyes. "What do we do now?" Bra asked softly as Goten reluctantly got up and began to dress.   
  
Goten smiled, "It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you."  
  
Bra rolled her eyes as she stood up. "Goten, that is such a cop out! Come on know I'm serious. This is our future!" Bra looked up at him pouting.  
  
Goten smiled as he kissed her bottom lip that was sticking out. "You know I care Bra. I know I don't want to stay with my parents, and I don't know how your parents would respond to me living with you. I want our own place but it's gonna take some time."  
  
Bra smiled "You know that mom would love to have you!! And Daddy, well he'll just have to like it or lump it."  
  
Goten snorted, "Your not the one that he's gonna lump when he finds out!"  
  
Bra rolled her eyes.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Pan adjusted the temperature and let the warm water flow over her head into her face then continue down her body. She sighed, it was the most wondrous feeling she ever felt. Well almost. She thought blushing, being held in Trunks arms and kissed was better, but this was close. She vigorously lathered her hair and then her body, she used her ki to remove her excess body hair. It left her skin much smoother than shaving. Smiling she rinsed and prepared to lather again.  
  
Trunks was sitting in the kitchen when his sensitive hearing heard the shower come on. He glanced up at the ceiling and licked his lips as she imagined Pan undressing as she stepped into the foggy wetness. Trunks shifted in his seat nervously. He knew that Gohan did not completely trust him and that was something that he wished for. He was more than capable of taking care of Pan and himself. If he could run a multi billion dollar corporation a household would be no problem.   
  
The running water continued as thought ran through his mind. He was debating upon joining her in the shower. He licked his lips as he seriously considered the temptation. Smirking he opened his eyes. He stood up and headed for the door as the water stopped. Trunks cursed inwardly at his timing. He pictured her stepping out of the tub and the water droplets carresing her taunt body as they slide down forbidden places. Groaning he took the stairs two at a time.   
  
****************************************************************************  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Gohan not wanting to hear anymore headed into the kitchen to find his wife. She smiled at his worried frown and kissed him as he sat next to her.  
  
"It'll be alright Gohan. You'll see."   
  
Gohan sighed and pulled his wife into his arms as Chi-chi snuck out of the room.   
  
"Do you think they'll have a ceremony?" He asked Videl hopefully. He knew that Saiyan tradition did not dictate one, just as long as they were both marked. But Gohan had always wanted to walk his daughter down the isle. He remembered his own wedding and the thrill that went through him as she first saw his bride in white walking down the isle on Hercules arm. It took his breath away.   
  
Videl shrugged, "I'm not sure but I think that Pan would want one. I remember when she was little and I used to let her wear my veil. She's beautiful just like her father." Videl said kissing Gohan once again.   
  
Gohan groaned pulling away as he felt a longing growing inside of him. "Let's go home." He murmured as he started kissing his way down Videl's neck. Videl moaned as she shook her head. "No time."  
  
Gohan smirked as she grabbed his hand and drug him up the stairs to his old bedroom.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
******************************************************  
  
Bulma sat sipping her coffee as she looked out the window of the stark white kitchen. She rubbed her forehead trying to ease up the tension that she felt. She was used to arguing with Vegeta but he had never left before. Well at least not in a long while.  
  
She never really thought to consider how his absence affected her so. It was so quite. Even when he was here there was always the rhythmic hum of the gravity machine to keep her company while she worked in her lab. She could visualize him standing at the doorway of the kitchen demanding to know where his dinner was and her telling him to shut up and fix it himself. That always started a good blood plumping argument which ended up stairs in their bedroom or on the kitchen floor.   
  
But not tonight.  
  
Bulma sighed as she watched the sun dip lower in the sky. She saw a shadow land in the backyard and ran to the door flinging it open in anticipation as she hastily wiped her eyes.  
  
"Hi mom!" Bra said giggling as Goten waved nervously from the back yard.  
  
Even though her heart ached Bulma forced a smile as she went out to greet her new son-in-law.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Pan used her ki to dry off quickly and dressed, she was starving. She opened the bathroom door to find Trunks standing there. Pan squealed and then hit his shoulder not noticing the look of disappointment in his eyes at her dressed state.  
  
"Are you trying to give me heart attack?" She asked catching her breath.  
  
Trunks stammered quickly to cover himself. "No, I ahhh just missed you." He said looking down at her with his intense blue gaze. Pan was mesmerized as he pulled her to him and kissed her softly. He buried his face in the crook of her neck inhaling her clean scent. Pan felt herself melting into him as she held him close.  
  
Trunks groaned as she swept her up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom. He kicked the door closed with his foot and lied her on the bed as knelt next to her.  
  
Pan was lost in her own dream world as they kissed softly at first and then more urgently. Pan felt his hand slide under her shirt to touch the silkiness of her abdomen.   
  
Pan moaned in his mouth as she wrapped her legs around him never wanting him to leave. Trunks hand moved to edge down he sweat pants and Pan stilled her eyes opening widely.   
  
"Ahh Trunks." She whispered hoarsely as she grabbed his hands to stop there decent. Trunks growled in frustration as he lifted his head to look into her eyes. HE saw the conflicting emotions there and felt a bit guilty for taking advantage of her.   
  
"Ahh, I don't think I'm ready for this yet." Pan whispered apologetically.  
  
Trunks eyes widened in dismay. This had never happened to him before. Trunks ducked his head as she tried to control his breathing, through there bond he could feel her hurt and fear and he cursed himself as he pulled away and sat up.  
  
Pan had tears in her eyes as she made to apologize. Shaking his head no he placed a finger on her lips. "It's okay my love. I don't mind waiting until your ready."  
  
Pan sat up still unsure, "You don't? I..I know I sound like a prude but I always wanted my first time to be with my husband."   
  
Trunks smiled down at her as he looked into her eyes. "Then marry me."   
  
****************************************************************************  
  
************************************************************  
  
Vegeta sat on a cliff overlooking the city below. He had felt Bra and Goten's ki's steadily increasing and it took every once of pride he had to ignore it. He clenched his fist. How could his woman allow this? She was his Princess! She was so pure and sweet. Now she was tainted. It didn't matter, he didn't care. He was taught not to allow any kind of emotional attachments by his father and he failed. This was his punishment.  
  
His heart ached. He longed to go back and pretend that nothing happened but his pride wouldn't let him. He turned his back to lights of the city and headed deeper away into the mountains. Solitude. That's all he needed.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
******************************************  
  
Pan's eyes narrowed. "You wanna marry me because your horny?"  
  
"Yes, I mean no!" Aggghhhhh!!! Trunks cried gasping his hair in his hands. "What I mean is you make me feel like no one else ever has."  
  
Pan sat up looking at him waiting for him to continue. She watched amazed as he dropped down to one knee next to her.   
  
"I know that I've been an idiot in the past but I'm only human, well half human, What I mean is everything changed once I met you. Things which were once important to me didn't matter any more. Since I met you the sun has shone brighter, the birds have sung louder and I have felt more than I have ever felt before. It was like I was dead inside any only know have I begun to live. It's because of you Pan. I love you and I want top spend the rest of my life with you. If to do that I have to perform in a human ceremony then so be it. I would do Anything to make you happy."  
  
Pan looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I love you too Trunks and yes I will marry you." Trunks held her tightly kissing her until a loud shrill sound filled the house.   
  
The two Sayains immediately covered there sensitive ears. Trunks eyes widened as he quickly got up and ran for the kitchen. Pan turned off the smoke alarm as she laughed as Trunks tried to control the overflowing pot of steaming rice.   
  
Pan shook her head as she pushed him aside turned the stove off and placed the pot in the sink.   
  
Trunks grinned, "Ah maybe we should eat out, you know to celebrate?"  
  
Pan smirked as she agreeded. 


	33. Pure Bliss

Thank you for your patience!!  
  
I don't usually advertise other stories but I am obsessed with this fic.  
  
"A warriors Path" It's not T/P it's Pan/occ. but it is incredible!  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1404845   
  
Chapter 33  
  
Pan was silent as Trunks drove to the restaurant. She couldn't believe  
  
how much has happened in her life in such a short amount of time. Trunks  
  
kept glancing at her from the corner of his eye.  
  
He was slightly worried. She had been unusually quite since he had  
  
proposed and he was worried she might be changing her mind.   
  
"Are you sure your alright?" He asked for the third time.   
  
Pan looked over at him forcing a smile. "Yeah, I'm just hungry and tired.  
  
I would kill to sleep in a real bed."  
  
Trunks smiled in relief as she laid her head back on the headrest and  
  
closed her eyes.   
  
"We'll I'll feed you and get you into bed. We can shop later." Trunks  
  
said smiling at her.  
  
Pan's eyes shot open at his words and he blushed realizing how it came  
  
out sounding.  
  
"Ah, no.. I mean I didn't mean it like that!" He blurted out flustered as  
  
a teenager.  
  
Pan giggled, "I know what you meant." She looked thoughtful for a minute  
  
and then took in his disheveled appearance. "We'll I guess it would be okay  
  
to snuggle."  
  
"Your offer is accepted and we're here." Trunks said as they pulled up in  
  
front of a fancy restaurant.   
  
Pan gasped, "I've ate here with my parents before, we can't go in their  
  
dressed like this!"   
  
Trunks came around to open her door for her. Before she could object he  
  
leaned down and kissed her gently. "I think you look beautiful." He  
  
grasped Pan's hand and led her to the front door of the establishment.   
  
The host looked down his nose at them as they entered.   
  
  
  
"I'm sorry sir but this is black tie only, I believe there is a  
  
McDonald's down the road that may be more suited to your taste." He said  
  
with a scowl.   
  
Pan felt Trunks power level rising with his anger and grabbed his arm  
  
trying to calm him down. Trunks looked down at Pan and patted her hand on  
  
his arm.  
  
He smiled at her and then looked up to glare at the man in front of him.  
  
"You're fired." Trunks stated rather calmly and both Pan and the host's  
  
eyes widened.   
  
"Mr. Briefs? I'm sorry I didn't recognize you! Well we have a private room  
  
in the back if like for you and your friend."  
  
Trunks smirked, "That would be fine." He said as he and Pan followed the  
  
still shaking man.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Bra groaned as the light eking through her window awakened her. And she  
  
was having such a good dream too. Bra smiled as her hand drifted to her  
  
neck. She felt the tenderness there and the two small wounds still fresh  
  
and she sat up quickly. She wasn't dreaming.   
  
She frantically searched the room Goten not finding him she began to  
  
panic.  
  
"Goten?" She called out softly.  
  
Her door was kicked open and Goten appeared carrying a tray laden with  
  
food. He saw Bra's panicked face and quickly put the tray down and went to  
  
her pulling her into his arms.   
  
"I thought you left me." Bra said as she clung to him.   
  
Goten chuckled the sound vibrating through his chest and against her  
  
cheek. "Never."  
  
Bra looked up and smiled at him before pulling his face down to meet her  
  
mouth. She heard a soft growl escape him and pulled him down on the bed as  
  
breakfast was forgotten.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
  
  
Bulma had gotten up early to work in her lab. It helps to keep her  
  
mind busy. She still could not believe that Vegeta had left her after all  
  
these years.   
  
"Quit feeling sorry for yourself." She mumbled to no one.  
  
She was grateful for Bra and Goten's company although they spent most  
  
of their time in their room. It was better than being alone.   
  
She doubted that Vegeta's pride would allow him to come back anytime soon  
  
if ever. He could be such an ass sometimes, well most of the time  
  
actually.   
  
She sighed wondering how her future self coped. Well, If she could  
  
do it so can I. Bulma thought to herself smiling sadly as she bent over her  
  
current project.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Vegeta sat on a cliff over looking the desert. It reminded him of his  
  
homeland. He closed his eyes trying to clear his mind. Unconsciously he  
  
sought the familiar ki's. He could feel his daughters ki elevated at the  
  
moment and quickly discarded it. His other brat was with Kakarot's spawns  
  
spawn.   
  
At least he made a good choice. Of course this planet didn't offer many  
  
choices. That's why he wanted to look elsewhere.   
  
Of course he had no transportation so he was stuck on this forsaken  
  
planet. Stupid planet. Stupid humans.  
  
He opened his eyes. So much for meditating he didn't know how the Namek  
  
did it. Sitting around doing nothing all day. He needed excitement,  
  
challenges.   
  
He supposed that was the reason he stayed with the woman for so long.  
  
The constant conflict was always refreshing. Of course that was the only  
  
reason he was with her. Well that and the coupling. But besides that he  
  
had no use for her.   
  
Well maybe to fix things here and there.... What was he doing?? He came  
  
up he to clear his mind of the past and move on and he had done nothing of  
  
the sort.   
  
He didn't need the woman or brats or their idiotic mates. He needed no  
  
one. He was a warrior.   
  
Smirking he flew in to the air to start his work out.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Gohan and Videl stood in their living room. Goku had IT'd them home  
  
after they decided they didn't want to go refrigerator shopping with them.   
  
Videl looked at her husband.   
  
"Do you smell something?" Videl asked.  
  
Gohan nodded "It's burnt rice. I should know." He said from years of  
  
experience.  
  
Videl huffed, "Well just for that YOU can cook!" She said stopping up  
  
the stairs and slamming their bedroom door.   
  
Gohan shook his head. Women.   
  
He walked into the kitchen finding the mess. He thought about apologizing  
  
to Videl so she could clean it up and meekly climbed the stairs.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Pan stretched and yawned as she pushed herself back from the table.  
  
She could barely see Trunks on the other side over the pile of dishes in  
  
between them. The meal had been heavenly.   
  
She had questioned him earlier about his owner ship in the restaurant  
  
and he had only laughed saying he owned several and that Saiyans were big on  
  
food.   
  
Trunks watched as Pan yawned for the third time. Wiping his mouth with  
  
the cloth napkin he came around the table and swooped her up in his arms.   
  
"Trunks!" She chastised sleepily.  
  
Trunks kissed her forehead. "I think it's time to get you back home." He  
  
said quietly.   
  
He really wanted to take her back to his home, but he didn't have one at  
  
the moment. His hotel he was staying at was destroyed, the capsule house  
  
wasn't permanent, and capsule corp. would be too awkward.  
  
'Sides she would be more comfortable in her own bed until he could make  
  
other arraignments.  
  
He felt Pan snuggle closer to him in sleep and he smiled as he headed out  
  
the door.  
  
  
  
Trunks settled Pan into the front seat next to him and buckled her in.  
  
He drove her carefully home.  
  
After arriving he once again scooped her sleepy form up and carried her  
  
to the door. He was about to wake he and ask her for her key when the door  
  
swung open and Gohan stood their eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"Tell me you didn't." He said dryly.  
  
"Ah, we didn't." Trunks wasn't sure if he thought they got married or  
  
what but he wasn't about to ask.  
  
His answer seemed to please Gohan and he stepped aside allowing Trunks  
  
and his burden passage. Trunks unwilling to carry her up to her room with  
  
her father watching gently placed her on the couch and sat near her head.   
  
"Oh hello!" Videl said as she came down the stairs, She glared at Gohan,  
  
"You didn't tell me we had company."  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes as he plopped down into a chair and Videl sat on  
  
the love seat near Trunks.   
  
"Is Pan okay?" She asked in concern. Gohan had told her about the room  
  
of spirit and time and how difficult it was staying there.  
  
Trunks nodded. "Yeah we just went out to eat, I think she's just  
  
exhausted." Gohan glared at him and Trunks tried to focus on Videl instead.  
  
"Have you made any plans?" Videl asked him leaning forward eagerly for  
  
gossip.   
  
"Well we agreed upon some things, but I'm sure Pan would want to tell you  
  
herself." Trunks said feeling Gohan's gaze boring into him.  
  
"Of course," Videl said trying to hide her disappointment. Then she  
  
perked up "Did you hear Bra and Goten got mated? They're staying at  
  
capsule corp."  
  
Trunks shook his head. "It's still kind of strange to think about."  
  
"I agree." Gohan said and winced when Videl kicked him.   
  
"At least Bulma isn't alone." Videl added.  
  
Trunks eyes narrowed, "Vegeta still hasn't come back?"  
  
"No, Dad can't even locate his ki."  
  
Trunks said nothing. Absent-mindedly he began to play with Pan's hair.  
  
He had thought about going out and looking for him, but what then? If Goku  
  
couldn't locate him what chance did Trunks have? He wouldn't listen to  
  
Trunks anyway. He never has. Besides he didn't want to leave Pan. He was  
  
unsure of their future. Yes they were getting married but what then.   
  
He felt a hand on his face and looked over to see Pan looking up at  
  
him, her eyes still sleepy. He sucked in his breath, gosh she was  
  
beautiful.   
  
Pan smiled "You are too."   
  
He leaned down to kiss here and then stopped half way looking over to her  
  
parents. He was surprised to find them gone.  
  
Smiling he leaned down and kissed her gently. She smiled up at him.  
  
"You said we could snuggle."  
  
Trunks grinned, "I would never break a vow to you my love." He said  
  
picking her up AGAIN and carrying her upstairs as Pan giggled.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Please review 


	34. Wedding Plans

Thanks for putting up with me!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 34  
  
  
  
  
  
Pan felt the chill of the morning on her face and silently moved closer towards the warmth. Her eyes opened slowly as she felt her body press into another and realized that an arm was slung across her waist.   
  
  
  
She turned to face Trunks smiling as she ran her hand through his  
  
tousled hair.  
  
  
  
"Good morning." She whispered, her voice still coarse from sleep.  
  
  
  
Trunks opened his breath taking blue eyes and chuckled. "Yes, yes it is."  
  
  
  
He lifted his hand and gently ran a finger tracing first her cheek and then her lips. He felt more than heard a small sigh escape her lips and smiled at her softly.   
  
  
  
"You know I would kill to be able to wake up next to you every morning." Trunks murmured. As Pan's eyes closed enjoying his touch.  
  
  
  
"Let's get married today." Trunks said suddenly. He had waited so long to be with her and he didn't think he could wait another second.  
  
  
  
Pan's eyes flew open. "Today?? Are you nuts? It takes weeks to plan a wedding!"  
  
  
  
Trunks sighed, "It was just a thought. He said as he pouted slightly.  
  
  
  
Pan giggled, "Well we'll see. I haven't even told my parents yet!"  
  
  
  
Trunks pulled her close to him and kissed her. "I'll do what ever you wish."  
  
  
  
Pan rolled her eyes and pushed away from him as she sat up and  
  
stretched. Her sensitive nose picked up the distinct smell of bacon. Her stomach rumbled loudly and she blushed. Trunks climbed off the bed and yelled, "Race ya!" As he ran passed her out the door.   
  
  
  
"Hey!" Pan yelled and ran out into the hallway only to be caught in  
  
Trunks arms and pulled to him tightly.   
  
  
  
"That wasn't funny." She pouted as he leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. Trunks just murmured something before he leaned down further and captured her lips in his. His lips trailed down to her chin and then around her jaw line to begin the descent to her neck. Pans head lolled back giving him better access and she moaned softly as she closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Ahem!"   
  
  
  
Trunks pulled away quickly as he heard Gohan clear his throat. Pan being caught off guard almost collapsed as Trunks let go of her. She glared at Trunks as she ignored her father and headed down to breakfast.  
  
  
  
Trunks turned to face Gohan. He wasn't sure what to expect from the older Saiyan so he kept quite.  
  
  
  
Gohan stood still trying not to smile. The look of shock on Trunks face was classic. He had kept close tabs on them all night and knew that nothing had happened between the two, but why let him off so easily.  
  
  
  
When Gohan didn't speak, Trunks chose to break the awkward silence.  
  
"Good morning sir."   
  
  
  
Gohan just raised an eyebrow taking in Trunks' even more disheveled  
  
appearance. "You will shower before breakfast."  
  
  
  
Trunks stared at Gohan's back as he headed downstairs. He could not  
  
believe his good fortune as he walked to the bathroom. He had let him  
  
live.  
  
  
  
Trunks stomach grumbled as he grabbed a towel and went into the  
  
bathroom. He turned on the water as hot as he could stand it and stepped in. It felt like heaven!! He Hadn't had a proper shower in weeks. Ever since his hotel was blown up.   
  
  
  
Of course he did cleanse himself and his clothing in the river.  
  
(Usually while he hunted for fish) But it wasn't the same.  
  
  
  
He stretched his arms and shoulders enjoying how the heat of the  
  
water as it relaxed him. It was heavenly. Well almost! If Pan had been in here with him it would have been heaven.   
  
  
  
Trunks sighed, oh well, he thought as he began to lather his hair and body. He was surprised at the amount of grime that was washed down the drain.  
  
  
  
His stomach grumbled again and after washing thoroughly a second time he rinsed off and climbed out. He was surprised to find the clothes he took off, which were as worn and dirty as he was, were gone and replaced by what he assumed to be Gohan's clothing. He picked up the orange and blue gi and smirked. The Sons could be devious.   
  
  
  
Pan laughed as Trunks came down the stairs. The Gi showing off his  
  
Well-defined arms. He had tied up his hair in a ponytail to keep it out of his eyes.   
  
  
  
Trunks pretended to glare at Pan who was now holding her side as he sat down next to her. "I'll get you for this." He murmured.  
  
  
  
"Actually it was my idea. Pan's told us that you're going to be part of the family so I f figured you should fit in." Gohan said smiling at the young man.  
  
  
  
Videl let out a laugh also. "I don't think so Gohan the orange  
  
clashes with his hair. Don't worry Trunks I'll find you something more suitable After breakfast."   
  
  
  
Trunks smiled at her gratefully as she piled a stack of pancakes and  
  
bacon on his plate.  
  
  
  
"So Pan told us that you proposed and she accepted." Gohan said eying Trunks closely.  
  
  
  
Trunks looked up and quickly swallowed so that he could reply. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and nodded. "Yes, I was hoping that we could be married soon."  
  
  
  
Videl clapped her hands in excitement. "How wonderful! I think a  
  
spring wedding would be perfect!"   
  
  
  
Trunks eyes bulged. That was months away! "Well I was thinking of something sooner. Like maybe next week." Trunks stammered as Pan looked at him smirking.  
  
  
  
Gohan frowned, "What's the hurry? She's not pregnant is she?" He  
  
asked as his grip tightened on his glass.   
  
  
  
Trunks spit milk out all over his plate as Pan snickered.  
  
  
  
"Ah! No, I can assure you that she is not. Since I have met Pan it  
  
feels like a part of me is lost without her. We are soul mates and I wish for her to be my life mate."  
  
  
  
Gohan set his cup down but still eyed Trunks wearily.  
  
  
  
Pan spoke up, "Actually next week was my idea." She flashed Trunks a 'you owe me look'. "I've waited for two years, I think that's long enough to decide what I want."  
  
  
  
Videl gasped as she started ticking off on her fingers all the things she had to do for the wedding.   
  
  
  
Pan sighed, "Actually Mom, I would prefer a small wedding. I was  
  
thinking that maybe we could get married on the lookout, by Dende."  
  
  
  
Trunks smiled at his bride to be. "I think that would be wonderful." He leaned down and they shared a kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Goten walked into the kitchen to find Bulma and Bra chatting away  
  
happily. It was good to see Bulma smiling for once.   
  
  
  
"What's going on?" Goten asked grabbing a drink from the fridge.  
  
  
  
"Trunks and Pan are getting married!" Bulma said happily. She  
  
instantly got on the phone and started making phone calls.   
  
  
  
Goten watched as Bra turned her attention and was staring out the  
  
window. She had a sad expression on her face and it made Goten worry. He walked up to her gently took her hand and led her out of the room.   
  
  
  
She followed silently as he took her to the atrium. It was one of her favorite rooms in the house. Goten sat on a bench and pulled Bra up onto his lap.   
  
  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked softly the worry evident in his voice.   
  
  
  
Bra shook her head as she leaned against his chest. "Just thinking." She said softly, so softly if he hadn't of been part Saiyan he never would have heard her.   
  
  
  
Goten lifted her face up so he could look at her. "Did you want to get married?"  
  
  
  
Bra's eyes widened. He thought she was upset because they weren't  
  
married? "Oh no Goten! We already discussed this. You know that some ceremony doesn't matter to me. I can feel you in my heart and my soul, I don't need a piece of paper."  
  
  
  
Bra sighed, "No, I was thinking about my father. I know he can be bastard but I miss him!!"  
  
  
  
Goten hugged her tightly, he was distraught that his mate was upset.  
  
He was however, relieved that she wasn't upset at him.   
  
  
  
Goten kissed the top of her head. "I will find him for you and bring him home."  
  
  
  
Bra gasped, "No!! He'd kill you!"  
  
  
  
Goten snorted, "If he was going to kill me he would have done it by now. It'll be okay." He whispered and hugged her again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************   
  
  
  
Pan sighed as she found herself inside a Mall once again. Even more surprising her mother, Videl hated Malls as much as Pan did but today She was on a mission. To find the perfect wedding dress.   
  
  
  
They had already bought a new wardrobe to fit Pan's new figure and she was damned and determined not to leave until they had "THE" dress.  
  
  
  
Pan groaned as Videl shoved yet another dress at her.   
  
  
  
"Not another one!" Pan moaned as Videl turned her.  
  
  
  
"I don't care if your skin is raw, you will try on that dress and all the other ones I pick out. Now quit stalling!"  
  
  
  
Pan growled but slinked away into the dressing room damning Trunks to hell.   
  
  
  
Sighing she slipped the ivory colored dress over her head and gasped as she saw her reflection in the mirror. It was more simple and elegant than the others. No huge trains or piles of lace and sequins it was perfect!   
  
  
  
Videl knocked on the door and Pan turned around as it opened.   
  
  
  
Videl gasped and dropped the armload of dresses she was holding. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth.  
  
  
  
"Oh Pan, you have always been beautiful but with that dress your  
  
stunning!" Videl said as tears stung her eyes. It had finally hit her  
  
that Pan had grown and was leaving.  
  
  
  
Pan hugged her tightly as she wiped her own eyes. She would miss them.  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks was fighting his own demons, or should I say in-laws? He had wanted to go shopping with Pan but Gohan had quickly vetoed that idea. He sighed looking down at his orange gi, he had told her he would do anything for her and he was good for his word.   
  
  
  
They had been in the tuxedo shop for so long Trunks had lost track of time. Goku had zapped in and joined the two at Chi-chi's persuasion. Now he was cowering behind Gohan. Trunks watched in amusement as the attendant tried to coax him out.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Dad," Gohan said exasperated, "It's not a needle it's a straight pin.  
  
He isn't going to hurt you."  
  
  
  
Goku stood up slowly still eyeing the attendant wearily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I promise you Sir, in fifty years in the business I have never stuck a straight pin into anyone intentionally." The flustered man said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku still didn't look convinced so Gohan begrudgingly went first to be fitted.   
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks frowned suddenly as he realized that his friend was missing. "Hey when's Goten arriving?" He asked Gohan who winced as he was pierced with a pin.   
  
  
  
"He couldn't make it, I talked to him earlier but he said he had to  
  
take care of something first. He's the same size as Goku so we can still order the tux." Gohan explained.  
  
  
  
Trunks snorted, "Some best man."  
  
Please Review! 


	35. when hearts combine

Chapter 35  
  
Gomen!  
  
Chapter 35  
  
Goten gave Bra a final kiss goodbye as he walked outside and took off  
  
into the air. Bra watched him go until he turned into a spec in the sky.  
  
Goten didn't have a location in mind he just decided to fly to a secluded place so he could concentrate. Although Vegeta had probably been suppressing his Ki, Bulma had prevented anyone for looking for him. She said she couldn't live with herself if anyone was harmed or killed on her behalf.  
  
But, Goten wasn't doing this for Bulma. He was doing it for Bra. He would give her the moon if she wished it. He would get Vegeta to come back if it was the last thing he did. Son's do not fail.   
  
Goten landed on a mountain peak and sat down to concentrate. He knew Vegeta's Ki signature as well as he knew his fathers. In fact Vegeta was like a father figure to him for the years that his Dad was away. Actually they were family now that him and Bra were mated. It still seemed like a dream to him. Fate finally seemed to be on his side for once.   
  
Goten took some deep breathes, like Gohan had taught him to do as a child, and cleared his mind (which wasn't hard to do!). He felt the light breeze against his face as he concentrated heightening all of his senses.   
  
Wait...  
  
There.   
  
Off to the west.   
  
Goten opened his eyes as a mischievous grin spread  
  
across his handsome face. He had found him.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Vegeta was training. He had surprisingly found it quite tranquil. At least for the first couple of days. He was surprised at how much the silence and those damn singing birds irritated him. If he had been less of a warrior he might expect that he was lonely. But that was impossible. He was the Prince of all Saiyans! Saiyans did not get lonely. They did not have needs for companionship or such nonsense.  
  
He growled and let loose a huge blast towards a nearby mountain and  
  
smirked as it exploded into tiny shards. No he did not need that, he did not need anyone.   
  
"Hi Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta spun around his surprise carefully hidden behind his emotionless expression. He then sneered, "Why have you come? You should have more sense than that...Of course you are a Son so I shouldn't expect too much thought went into your plan."  
  
Goten met his glare. "I came because you have responsibilities old man. You are a heartless S.O.B. but for some reason Bra misses you, and Bulma does too. Of course you would have too stick bamboo shoots under her finger nails to get her to admit it."  
  
"Don't mention that name around me! She is dead for all that I care." He turned his back on Goten dismissing him.  
  
Goten snorted, "You disappoint me Vegeta. Only a coward runs away  
  
instead of admitting he is wrong."  
  
Vegeta swung back around. "You dare call me a coward second brat of  
  
Kakarot? You are not even good enough to speak my name much less mate my princess."  
  
"I call 'em as I see 'em." Goten said his eyes narrowed as he slide into a fighting stance. "You will return with me, I promised Bra."  
  
Vegeta snarled as he attacked.  
  
A/N if you read any of my other stories you know I suck at fight scenes, so insert your own please.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Pan was relaxing with Trunks in the double hammock in her back yard. She was very content as she lay her head on his chest enjoying the feel of his even breath on her hair. She lazily traced a finger around the buttons on his new white shirt. He had picked up the outfit after the "Tux incident" as he liked to call it. Luckily the fire department arrived quickly and Trunks promised to pay for all the damages.   
  
Pan had giggled as Trunks relayed the story to her earlier. Apparently, the attendant had "punctured" Goku with a straight pin during his fitting and he freaked out and blasted the place. Gohan had ended up taking their measurements to another facility.   
  
A strange feeling over came her and she looked at Trunks in confusion as he sat up suddenly toppling both of them to the ground.   
  
"What is that?" Pan asked scrambling to her feet as the odd feeling  
  
increased.   
  
Trunks frowned his eyes set on the horizon.   
  
"My father. He and Goten are fighting." He said uncertainly. He felt Pan touch his arm a look of worry in her eyes and he pulled her close. Trying to alleviate her fears.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
*************************************************  
  
Goku paused in mid-bite as he also felt the powers. Gohan had taken him to an all you can eat restaurant to take his mind off the incident. Food always did the trick. Gohan looked over at him quickly before standing up from the table. Goku sighed and shook his head no.  
  
"This is not our battle." He said as he took another bite.  
  
Gohan shook his head "Vegeta could kill him!"  
  
Goku nodded, "Yes, he could." He said emphasizing the word could.  
  
Gohan sighed and sat back down paying rapt attention to Goten's ki.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
***************************************************  
  
Bra's eye widened in horror. What had she done?  
  
All she thought about was Vegeta coming back home. How stupid of her thinking he would come home willingly. Now Goten was in danger and it was all her fault. With a determined look she walked to her window and flew out.   
  
Her brow creased worriedly as she flew but she was too upset to even think about the wrinkles that may be forming. She felt Goten's ki lower suddenly and her heart lurched as she picked up speed.   
  
She quickly spotted Goten lying on the ground unmoving, her father  
  
stood above him readying for another attack.   
  
Bra screamed.  
  
" NO!!"   
  
As she quickly landed and threw herself on Goten's body to shield him from further harm. Her body wracked with sobs as she lay against his chest. Relief flooded through her as she felt his chest rise and fall as he labored for breath.   
  
"Are you crazy?" Vegeta asked looking down at his daughter in disgust.  
  
Bra sniffed as she rose to her feet.  
  
"I will not let you kill him!" She spat back with a determination in her voice that Vegeta had never heard before.  
  
Vegeta snorted, "He could have handled that blast. He's pathetic, but he is Saiyan." Vegeta looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"When he comes to, tell him to be in the GR at 5:00 tomorrow morning. He requires training."  
  
Bra watched in surprise as he took off into the sky towards capsule corp., it took a few seconds for his words to sink in. And she grinned.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Vegeta marched into the kitchen at capsule corp. Spotting Bulma at the table he smirked.   
  
"Woman! Get me something to eat."  
  
Bulma looked up the hopefulness on her face quickly being replaced by anger.   
  
"What does this look like a restaurant? Get it yourself you royal pain in the ass."  
  
Vegeta walked over to where Bulma rose from the table to meet him. He growled as he pulled her to him. She looked into the deep black pools which were his eyes and she squeaked as he swept her up into his arms and headed upstairs to their bedroom.   
  
****************************************************************************  
  
***************************************  
  
Pan stood clutching Trunks arm. He had his eyes closed as he  
  
concentrated on the far away battle. Pan wasn't trained enough to sense what was going on. She had a hard time differentiating one ki from another. She wanted to ask but didn't want to interrupt Trunks. She could feel the muscles in his arm tense up.   
  
Unable to control her curiosity any more she spoke, "What happened? Is Goten okay?"   
  
Trunks opened his eyes staring into Pan's concerned ones. Seeing her fear he pulled her into his embrace and hugged her tightly. "Yes, my love. Everything is fine."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Two days later.........  
  
Pan stood nervously on top of the lookout. She stood by the edge and looked out over the earth far below her. It looked so peaceful from way up here. You couldn't see the people or even most of the buildings. All that could be seen was the green fertile earth spattered here and there with blue water. The sight was very soothing to her. She felt someone grasp her elbow gently and looked over at her mother.  
  
"It's time." Videl said quietly.   
  
"I'm nervous." Pan admitted.  
  
Videl smiled, "So was I.   
  
A/n Thank you for your reviews. Next chapter: The Wedding 


	36. Wedded Bliss?

Sorry this is so late! Thank you all for your reviews and not giving up on me!!!!  
  
Pan smiled at her mother as she took her arm and led her to an opening in the massive building. She looked around in awe, she had never seen this part of the lookout before. They had stepped into Mr. Popo's garden. Rows upon rows of beautifully colored flowers stretched the entire length of the large courtyard. Pan spotted the big yet agile Mr. Popo himself heading over to them. In his hands he held a brightly colored bouquet of flowers.   
  
He bowed deeply to her as he handed her the bouquet. Pan marveled at the delicate petals and instinctively brought it to her nose to sniff. They were so fresh they still had butterflies fluttering about. Pan watched in awe as a light pink butterfly lilted on a bud and then flew off to hover over the bouquet with it's companions.  
  
"It's so much more than I ever imagined! Thank you so much!" Pan said  
  
stepping forward to kiss him on the cheek. She laughed to see his  
  
embarrassment and noted that his cheeks would have turned red if his skin hadn't been so dark.  
  
Mr. Popo nodded to the small woman in front of him. "It is my pleasure, though next to your beauty I find the flowers greatly lacking. Trunks is a very lucky man to wed the daughter of Gohan."  
  
It was Pans turn to blush and she smiled softly as he guided them to where the wedding was to be held.   
  
Gohan was waiting outside of a set of double doors. The windows were frosted so she couldn't see inside the room. He looked up as he heard their footsteps approaching and his jaw dropped.   
  
Is that his daughter? He thought to himself. And when did she grow up?  
  
His eyes met Videl's and he had to grin despite his apprehension. It appeared he was wrong, she didn't need him after all. A small sadness filled him. Videl grabbed his arm and leaned up to kiss his cheek as she and Mr. Popo entered the room leaving the two Saiyans alone.   
  
Gohan cleared his throat.   
  
"Well, I guess this is it. After today you won't be mine anymore."  
  
Gohan sad a bit sadly.  
  
Pan hugged him tightly, "No Dad, I'll always be your girl. Marrying Trunks won't change that. It won't change me, I promise."  
  
Gohan smiled, glad that she had inherited her mother's good sense. He held out his arm and Pan didn't hesitate as she took it. The doors opened magically and Pan sucked in her breath.   
  
She exhaled in a sigh of nerves as they entered. It was a comfortable  
  
setting, She looked over the small crowd picking out the people she knew.  
  
Her Grandpa Hercule was there near the front and she smiled at him as he wiped his eyes. She also spotted Grandma Chi-chi and Grandpa Goku, Bra was with her parents on the other side since Goten was standing next to Trunks.   
  
Trunks. .  
  
Her eyes were drawn to him as she blushed. She was thrilled to see  
  
his eyes locked on her.   
  
Unwavering.   
  
She felt a small tug on her arm and looked over at her father who  
  
motioned to her to start walking as the music had been playing. Pan nodded slightly embarrassed and started down the aisle. She nervously took a step forward and then another.   
  
A loud rumble was heard throughout the room and Pan giggled in spite of herself as Chi-chi hit Goku on the arm. He looked apologetic as his glance casually strayed from his granddaughter over to the buffet laden with food which was set up on the other side of the massive room.   
  
Pan's eyes were drawn to the side also as there was a small commotion.  
  
Bulma had ran over and was hitting a small man in the head with her shoe as he stole a snack. He had black spiky hair and was rather short and stocky, the man was new to Pan and she smiled as he disgustedly went over to stand next to a white cat with a cane. Pan shook her head, must be a friend of her fathers.   
  
Speaking of her father, Gohan had stopped, not fazed at all by the small interruption. Pan looked up startled to realize that they were at the alter which was made by real trees intertwined together at the top. She looked at Trunks and he winked at her for her inattention.   
  
Gohan shook hands with Trunks and went to stand by Videl as Bra moved to stand next her.   
  
At Dende's instruction she took Trunks hands and stood facing him. His words where deep and clear as he repeated after Dende. Pan licked her lips and Trunks squeezed her hands in encouragement as she repeated her vows. It was weird as if she was watching a movie and before she knew it was over.   
  
She looked up into Trunks eyes and he smiled as he pulled her to him and kissed her. A bit embarrassed at first at kissing him in front of everyone she knew she soon got caught up in the moment and leaned into him trusting him to support her.   
  
A loud voice entered her mind as Vegeta grumbled about  
  
starving to death.   
  
Startled she pulled away breathless as Trunks hugged her hard and kissed her cheek. Bra was next and then her parents and Bulma. The rest of the crowd headed over to start eating.   
  
Trunks pulled her away from the horde and led her over into a corner.   
  
"Well, how does it feel to be Mrs. Trunks Vegeta Briefs?"  
  
Pan shook her head in wonder. "It's surreal! I feel like a Princess in a fairy tale or something."  
  
Trunks chuckled as his eyes locked with hers the sound sent shivers down her spine as he whispered. "You are a Princess. My Princess."  
  
They leaned towards each other as their lips met gently. Trunks deepened the kiss and unconsciously slipped his hands to her waist and then her bottom holding her tight against his groin.   
  
Pan growled softly as she lightly nipped his lip with her teeth.   
  
A loud coughing interrupted them and Trunks pulled away glaring at the person who interrupted them. He was surprised to find it was Videl who was smirking very Vegeta like.   
  
"Although I do want grandchildren I really would prefer not to watch them be conceived."  
  
"Speak for yourself!" An elderly man with a cane and dark glasses called from behind her. He had been watching the scene with glee until Videl broke them up.   
  
Pan noticed the elderly man for the first time and forced a smile. As her mother knocked him in the head.   
  
"Pan, this is Master Roshi. He trained your grandfather to fight." Videl said begrudgingly introducing him to Pan.  
  
"Don't turn your aback on him." A monotone voice sounded out Pan turned to watch a beautiful woman with short blonde hair and ice blue eyes walk up with a very short man who was fumbling with his tie.   
  
"Aren't you going to introduce us or are you gonna keep her all to yourself?" The man said chuckling as Trunks grinned.   
  
"He's Krillen and his wife is number 18." Trunks said smiling back.  
  
"The android?!!" Pan blurted and then blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry I mean, you look so..so human."  
  
18 rolled her eyes, "She's defiantly related to Goku."  
  
Pan tensed as another blonde with shoulder length hair stepped between the two. "I'm Marron their daughter. It's very nice to meet the woman who conquered Trunks."  
  
"Hey!" Trunks yelled as Pan giggled as Marron gave her a hug. Pan's stomach rumble loudly and she blushed embarrassed as Trunks gratefully grabbed her and pulled her away from the small crowd that was forming around them.   
  
They quickly filled their plates and sat at the head table. Trunks winced slightly seeing that Pan's seat was next to his fathers.  
  
Pan sat down a bit nervously remembering all the stories she had been told about Vegeta. She risked a glance over and smiled seeing that he had already ripped his tie off.   
  
He grunted a greeting in between bites. Pan slowly surveyed the crowd and spotted her two grandfathers heading towards her from different directions. She thought she heard Trunks mumble "Run". But it was to late.  
  
"My little Panny all grown up and married! We'll at least we have a new fighter in the family! I'll even throw in a free pass to my gym." Hercules said blowing his nose on one of the linen napkins.  
  
"You imbecile." Vegeta said standing up quickly. "He is the only fighter in your family!"  
  
"Now, now Vegeta, don't forget Buu!" Goku said smiling broadly.  
  
Vegeta growled low in his throat.   
  
Bulma popped up out of nowhere. "Vegeta! You are not going to ruin the happiest day of our son's life!"  
  
Trunks tried crawling under the table and Pan was taking notes as the Saiyan Prince frowned but sat back down muttering.   
  
Pan felt a hand grab hers and she looked around quickly before joining Trunks on the floor.   
  
"What are you doing?" She asked whispering.   
  
"I just wanted to spend some time with. Now that we're married." Trunks added.  
  
Pan saw the blush spreading over his cheeks and then her mouth opened in an O. "You mean now?"  
  
"But what about the party?" Pan asked.  
  
Trunks snorted, "Don't worry you'll have plenty of time watching everybody argue. Mom throws lots of parties."  
  
Pan nodded her consent as butterflies began in her stomach. She followed Trunks on her hands and knees until they came to the edge of the table. Trunks poked his head out and pulled back quickly as Yamcha walked by with a plate full of food.   
  
"Ok." He whispered and grabbed her hand to help her up. They quickly shuffled over to the exit and escaped.   
  
The fresh air hit Pan's face and she inhaled deeply not realizing how stuffy and noisy it was in there. Trunks lead her through the look out and over to the edge. Pan looked down in despair.   
  
"I can't fly! I have a dress on!" Pan said.  
  
Not for long Trunks thought and Pan glared at him as she read his thoughts.   
  
"I'll carry You." Trunks said lifting her up into his arms. Pan snuggled closer and wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
"So where are you taking me?" She asked hoping it wasn't some fancy hotel. She never felt comfortable in those places.   
  
"You'll see." Trunks said nuzzling her cheek softly.  
  
Pan closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.   
  
She jolted awake as Trunks landed on the ground. She blinked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.   
  
"I can't believe I fell asleep!" She said slightly embarrassed.   
  
Trunks chuckled as he kicked the door open and let her feet touch the floor even though he was still holding her close. Pan pulled away a little as she looked around.   
  
"This is your secret spot! Where you brought me before." She said.  
  
Trunks smiled at her surprise. "It's our spot now." She looked up at him in wonder as he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"Ah Trunks?" She murmured. "Do I still get to keep my job?"  
  
Trunks looked down at her and grinned. "You can have my job if you want it." He said as he carried her into the bedroom.   
  
The End  
  
If you enjoyed this fic please read my others! 


End file.
